Colonial Cylons
by Taery Raven
Summary: Pairing : Leoben/Kara principalement. Résumé : La vie de Kara Thrace est sur le point de changer quand lors d'une mission de repérage, Helo et elle découvrent un Basestar en piteux état, abandonné. Mais pis encore quand à son bord, les deux seuls survivant sont Caprica Six et Leoben Conoy... K( ) pour un peu de langage cru. Parfois.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

— Capitaine Thrace !

Kara sursauta et se retourna. Elle regarda le Colonel Saul Tigh venir à elle, et fronça les sourcils. L'homme borgne semblait de fort mauvaise humeur aussi le laissa-t-elle parler avant d'intervenir.

— Que désirez-vous, au juste, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle après cinq bonnes minutes de palabres inutiles.

Tigh la regarda avec effarement.

— Ce que je désire ? Mais je viens de vous le dire, petite bécasse ! s'exclama-t-il, rouge.

Kara haussa un sourcil et ses poings se convulsèrent. Tigh tiqua. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas à lui coller son poing sur le nez au beau milieu d'un couloir du Galactica s'il l'énervait un peu plus. Il soupira alors profondément puis se répéta.

— Capitaine Thrace, vous partez pour la planète Delta Fox 8, à cinq bonds d'ici, afin de vérifier si elle est encore viable, dit-il plutôt. Nous avons besoin d'eau douce et de végétaux et c'est la seule planète susceptible d'avoir tout cela dans ce coin d'espace.  
— Avec quel équipage ? demanda la blonde.  
— Vous partirez avec Helo à bord d'un Rapace. Inutile de vous encombrer, vous ne ferez que vérifier la planète et revenir.  
— À vos ordres, Monsieur. Ce sera tout ?  
— Non, faites attention aux Cylons. Vous partez juste après le dîner.

Kara hocha la tête puis Tigh tourna les talons. La jeune femme se mit alors en quête de Helo pour l'avertir qu'ils partaient dans deux heures, et la nouvelle ne plut pas trop au jeune Capitaine qui, après avoir passé un an d'enfer, venait de retrouver sa petite fille, eue avec Athéna, une Numéro Huit réformée, rencontrée sur Caprica juste après le Grand Exode, alors qu'il y était resté faute de pouvoir partir à temps.

Annoncée mort-née par Roslin et le Dr Cottle, tous deux de mèche, la petite Héra avait été confiée à une jeune mère qui avait elle, réellement accouché du bébé fille mort-né qu'on avait montré au couple en deuil comme étant leur fille...

Peu après, la flotte se posait sur Nouvelle Caprica et bébé Héra commençait sa nouvelle vie sans se douter de rien, jusqu'à ce que les Cylons ne débarquent et mettent la zizanie dans la colonie déjà si pauvrement organisée.

Un an plus tard, lorsque le Galactica et le Pegasus décidèrent de faire cesser l'occupation des Cylons, avec l'aide des Rebelles, la petite Héra, récupérée par miracle sous le cadavre de sa mère adoptive, fut emmenée sur le vaisseau-mère Cylon puis échangée contre Gaius Baltard que voulaient les Cylons.

.

— Une mission, maintenant ! Franchement ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui...  
— Arrête de râler, Carl, on en a pour vingt-quatre heures, même pas, fit Kara avec un sourire.

Elle s'installa à la place du pilote et Helo s'assit sur le siège arrière en vissant son casque sur sa tête. Il grommela encore un peu puis le Rapace fut conduit sur une plate-forme et monté jusqu'au pont d'envol.

— _Baie ouverte !_ _Autorisation de décoller Rapace 781 !_  
— Bien reçu, Navigateur ! Rapace 781 paré à partir !  
— _Bonne chasse !_

Kara hocha la tête puis décolla et s'éloigna du monstre de métal qu'était le Galactica avant d'effectuer son premier bond PRL.

.

Dans l'ombre d'une des huit lunes de Delta Fox 8, cependant, bien loin de la Flotte Coloniale, un vaisseau-mère Cylon se cachait. Lourdement endommagé, il flottait de guingois, tous moteurs coupés, depuis plusieurs semaines, et avait récemment été happé par l'orbite de la lune. Rien ne semblait vivant à bord, sinon les petites étincelles rougeâtres sur sa coque qui témoignaient d'un tort peu de vie. Les parties organiques du vaisseau cherchaient à soigner les blessures infligées par une violente attaque à l'arme atomique et la coque était percée à de nombreux endroits, mais aucune fuite d'air n'était à noter, sans doute parce les salles derrière ces parois étaient déjà vides...

Dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, un silence oppressant régnait en maître. Pourtant, des Cylons vivaient sur ce vaisseau, des Humanoïdes connus de la Flotte Coloniale. L'attaque contre leur vaisseau en avait anéanti un nombre important de copies et, à plusieurs années-lumière d'un Résurrection ou d'un HUB pour effectuer le transfert de mémoire, leurs programmes étaient donc perdus à jamais. Deux d'entre eux avaient cependant réussi à survivre, ceux qui avaient un « bug », comme disait John Cavil, Numéro Un, ceux qui avaient été _mal conçus_. Ainsi, le modèle Numéro Six appelé Caprica Six, une magnifique blonde sculpturale au caractère aussi mordant qu'elle était belle, et l'un des trois modèles mâles, le Numéro Deux, Leoben Conoy, une créature un peu dérangée obsédé par Kara. Il y avait également une Huit, à bord, mais ce n'était pas Boomer, le. Lieutenant du Galactica. Celle-ci avait clairement annoncé son camp en restant auprès de Cavil...

Lorsque le DRADIS du Rapace de Starbuck et Helo repéra Delta Fox 8 avant que l'ordinateur ne programme le cinquième et dernier bond PRL, une alarme retentit dans le petit vaisseau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Helo ? demanda la jeune femme.  
— Contact DRADIS... Bon sang ! C'est un vaisseau-mère Cylon !  
— Empêche le saut, vite !

Le Rapace sauta au même moment et reparut juste sous Delta Fox 8, au grand dam de Kara qui soupira profondément. DRADIS s'agita à nouveau et Helo ajusta les paramètres.

— Le vaisseau ne bouge pas, dit-il. On devrait l'avoir en visuel... maintenant.

Il quitta son siège et s'approcha de sa co-équipière qui se pencha par le pare-brise. L'orbite haute de la planète les poussait vers l'avant avec lenteur et ils découvrirent tous les deux en même temps le gigantesque Basestar Cylon dans l'ombre d'une des huit lunes de la planète.

— Scanne-le, ordonna alors Kara. Je ne vois aucun Bombardier et il est salement endommagé. S'il est abandonné, on pourra peut-être s'en emparer.

Les six bras du vaisseau en forme d'étoile étaient en effet vides alors que d'ordinaire, un tel vaisseau en pleine possession de tous ses moyens était hérissé des ailes de centaines de Bombardiers.

— Aucun signe de vie à bord, il a des trous dans la coque et de sacrées blessures un peu partout, annonça soudain Helo. On fait quoi ? On ne peut pas s'emparer d'un vaisseau-mère Cylon à deux... On n'a même pas d'armes lourdes...  
— Vu dans l'état où il est, à mon avis, il n'y a rien à craindre...  
— Ouais, mais t'oublie un truc, Starbuck, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois aucun signe de vie sur le DRADIS qu'il n'y a pas de Grille-pains à bord...  
— Ouais... Bon, ben tu sais quoi, dans l'état où il est, il ne va pas aller bien loin, on a mis dix heures pour venir ici, on scanne la planète, on rapporte les infos et on demande des hommes pour revenir. De toute façon, la flotte ne viendra pas ici si un vaisseau-mère Cylon est déjà là, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
— Et si on ne dit rien, on risque le blâme, fit Helo. Allez, au boulot ! En plus, si ça se trouve, il y a de la bouffe à récupérer là-dessus...

Starbuck poussa alors le Rapace vers la planète et ils entrèrent dans son atmosphère. Ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à scanner le plus grand océan d'eau douce qu'ils connaissaient avant de rentrer sur le Galactica.

.

— Un vaisseau-mère Cylon ?

L'Amiral William Adama regarda Starbuck et Helo en haussant les sourcils.

— Et vous êtes encore entiers ?  
— Monsieur ! fit aussitôt Kara. Nous sommes sérieux, le Basestar est apparemment abandonné. Il n'a plus aucun Bombardier et des trous un peu partout dans sa coque. Selon les instruments du Rapace, il est en train de se soigner, mais sans Cylon Humanoïde à bord, cela va prendre des mois.  
— Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs qu'il n'y a personne à bord ? Personne de vivant, je veux dire, demanda Adama.  
— Le DRADIS n'a rien détecté, fit Helo. Bien entendu, il peut y avoir des gardes, mais...  
— Douze hommes, deux Rapaces, ça vous va ? le coupa l'Amiral.  
— De... Quoi ?

Kara ouvrit la bouche.

— Mais... Nous n'avons rien demandé encore, Monsieur ! dit-elle, surprise.  
— Je vous connais bien, Capitaine Thrace, et un vaisseau-mère Cylon est une prise non négligeable. Une fois purgé et réarmé, Athéna pourra le piloter et nous auront une force armée supplémentaire sans compter la place de reloger Dogsville tout entière !

Helo tiqua un peu. Il n'avait pas bien envie que sa femme se connecte à une base de données Cylon alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était connectée à un ordinateur, c'était à celui du Galactica pour repousser un virus qui avait été lancé par la flotte Cylon. Elle n'était alors enceinte que de quelques semaines, et c'était il y a bientôt deux ans de cela.

— Je dois parler de cela avec Athéna, fit le jeune Capitaine. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte de piloter un Basestar... surtout tout seule.  
— Très bien, Capitaine Agathon. Capitaine Thrace, trouvez le Commandant Adama et préparez-vous à repartir avec deux troupes de Marines. Vous partez en Rapaces.  
— À vos ordres, Monsieur !

La jeune femme tourna aussitôt les talons et s'en alla à la recherche de Lee pendant qu'Helo rentrait chez lui pour retrouver sa petite famille et parler avec Athéna.

.

— Nous y sommes. DRADIS ?  
— Rien, Madame. Aucune activité sur le vaisseau ou la planète.

Le soldat assigné au radar ajusta les paramètres et confirma que le Basestar était toujours au même endroit que la fois dernière. Kara transmit les infos à Lee et l'ancien Commandant du Battlestar Pegasus décida qu'il était temps d'aller jeter un œil là-bas dedans car s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de le déplacer, ou au pire, de le détruire, la flotte coloniale resterait coincée à son point actuel en quasi pénurie d'eau...

.

— Déjà que c'est lugubre quand c'est habité, mais là...

Starbuck, pourtant réputée tête brûlée, eut un frisson. Ils venaient de se poser dans le hangar du vaisseau-mère et la porte organique s'était refermée sans un bruit. Personne ne leur était encore tombé dessus, ce qui poussa les militaires à être encore plus prudents.

— Détruisez les Toasters que vous croisez, annonça Lee en armant son pistolet. Si vous croisez un Humanoïde, prévenez-moi. Compris Starbuck ?  
— Oui, Monsieur.  
— Parfait. On se disperse, deux par deux. Et on s'active, la flotte ne va pas rester immobile pendant dix plombes.  
— Oui, Commandant !

.

— Pff, c'est trop calme ici...

Starbuck soupira profondément et le Marine avec elle hocha la tête. Ils longeaient un couloir sombre identique aux six précédents qu'ils avaient parcourus et n'avaient rencontré aucune âme vivante ou pas depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le vaisseau.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient à un croisement, Starbuck grommela.

— La barbe... Bon Sergent, prenez par ici, je vais par là.  
— Mais Capitaine, le Commandant a dit que...  
— Le Commandant a dit que... singea aussitôt la blonde. Obéissez, c'est tout, et si vous le croisez, dénoncez-moi.  
— Bon... Comme vous voudrez.

Le Sergent partit à droite et quand il eut tourné à un autre coin en soupirant de plus belle, totalement découragé de ce dédale qui n'en finissait pas, Kara, elle, partit de son côté et laissa ses pas la guider à travers l'immense vaisseau où seuls les Cylons semblaient capables de se déplacer sans se perdre...

.

Au bout de quatre heures d'exploration, les Coloniaux tombèrent enfin sur les premières âmes du vaisseau : deux Toasters appuyés négligemment l'un contre l'autre, tête basse.

— Ils dorment ou quoi ? fit Lee à son co-équipier.  
— Ils sont désactivés, répondit celui-ci.  
— Vous pensez qu'on peut passer près d'eux sans se faire trouer le cuir ?  
— Oui. Mais je ne garantis rien, ils sont peut-être passés en mode veille pour économiser leurs batteries...  
— Ok. Bon ben on va tenter alors, on a plus que cette section à explorer... décida Lee.

Il vérifia ses balles puis ils franchirent le coin et s'approchèrent des deux robots immobiles. Le couloir était suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent garder deux mètres de distance avec eux, mais les fusils mitrailleurs des Toasters se moquaient bien de deux malheureux mètres...

Sans lâcher les gardes des yeux, Lee et son co-équipier passèrent près d'eux rapidement, mais sans bruit. Leurs bottes à semelle de caoutchouc ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de linoléum brillant et ils avaient un peu l'impression de marcher sur un nuage.

Quand ils tournèrent au coin de couloir suivant, les deux hommes soufflèrent longuement en s'adossant contre le mur.

— Bon sang, quel stress !  
— Vous l'avez dit, Commandant ! On continue ?  
— Oui, allez. On a encore douze heures devant nous avant de faire notre rapport au Galactica donc on continue.

.

De son côté, Kara, désormais seule, marchait sans but en explorant les pièces dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Elle avait même baissé son pistolet tellement elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre dans cette épave.

Tous les endroits qu'elle avait visités étaient vides, et pour ceux aux portes closes, les indicateurs d'oxygène de Starbuck indiquaient le néant de l'autre côté. Pour celles qui semblaient pressurisées, la jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir les portes, mais peu d'entre elles bougèrent, prévues pour être ouvertes par le contrôle mental des Cylons, et non manuellement, ou alors une fois le vérin hydraulique déverrouillé. Ce que Kara ignorait comment faire...

Au détour d'un énième croisement, cependant, Kara découvrit une porte entrouverte de quelques millimètres. De l'air était aspiré avec vigueur par l'ouverture dans un bruit de ventilateur et la jeune femme en conclut qu'il y avait une brèche dans les parois de la pièce se trouvant de l'autre côté, et de ce fait, encore de l'air sur le vaisseau, ce qui était étonnant, vu son état. Heureusement munie de son casque et d'une réserve d'oxygène suffisante, elle décida d'aller voir et glissa le canon de son pistolet dans l'ouverture. À sa grande surprise, la porte coulissa toute seule sans un bruit et il y eut un violent appel d'air qui attira aussitôt la jeune femme dans la pièce en la faisant trébucher.

Kara s'affala de tout son long sur le sol et quand l'air des environs se fut échappé par la longue brèche dans le mur, la jeune femme pu se relever et ce qu'elle découvrit autour d'elle la laissa sans voix et pétrifiée d'effroi...


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Kara regardait autour d'elle quand ses camarades, prévenus par radio, arrivèrent à ses côtés. Ils se figèrent tous aussitôt et regardèrent la pièce avec effarement.

— Bon sang ! Des copies ! souffla Lee.  
— Des Leoben, des Caprica Six et des Boomer par dizaines ! s'exclama un Sergent avec un regard effaré. Ils sont tous morts, Commandant ?  
— Oui, fit Lee en posant deux doigts dans le cou d'une Six. Ils ont été asphyxiés. Je pense qu'ils devaient se trouver dans cette pièce quand le vaisseau a été endommagé. Ils se sont écroulés là où ils se trouvaient, indiqua-t-il en montrant un Deux allongé sur le sol, une tasse de café renversée non loin de sa main.  
— On dirait une salle de réunion, fit Kara en enjambant une Huit affalée sur le sol, les yeux révulsés et les mains autour de la gorge. Ils étaient en pleine assemblée quand la brèche s'est ouverte. Les bords du trou sont repliés vers l'intérieur donc le projectile est venu de l'extérieur. Sans doute un autre Basestar, le trou est très grand.

Afin de ne pas risquer de s'envoler dans l'immensité spatiale, chaque militaire possédait des semelles magnétiques et était relié à un camarade par une corde fixée dans le mur le plus éloigné du trou. La faible gravité du vaisseau empêchait les corps de flotter et de rendre l'endroit encore plus glauque qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Alors ? demanda Starbuck. Lee qu'est-ce qu'on...

Elle pivota et son regard se posa sur un Deux affalé dans un fauteuil, le menton sur la poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Starbuck ? demanda Apollo, intrigué qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase. Euh, fait attention, ne leur marche par-dessus, quand même...

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir et s'approcha du bout de la longue table. Là, côte à côte siégeaient un Deux, une Six et une Huit. Comme ils se ressemblaient tous comme deux gouttes d'eau dans chaque lignée, bien que leurs vêtements à chacun soient différents, il était compliqué de donner une identité à ces êtres, cependant, le sixième sens de Kara venait de s'activer et elle s'approcha d'un Deux en veillant à ne heurter aucun des corps sur le sol. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des ennemis qu'il fallait être méchants avec eux jusque dans la mort.

— Bon sang ! Lee, ce Deux est vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en enfonçant aussitôt deux doigts dans le cou de Numéro Deux.

La secousse brutale que ressentit le Cylon le fit bondir et il chercha aussitôt à inspirer de l'air, mais la pièce n'en contenait aucun gramme et Kara ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle décrocha son masque de secours de sa bouteille et le colla sur la bouche et le nez de celui qu'elle venait d'identifier comme étant Leoben, et qui se mit aussitôt à ventiler avec force. Son visage aux veines saillantes d'un rouge vif redevint bientôt d'une couleur plus classique.

— Là, calme-toi... fit alors Kara doucement. Respire normalement...

Le souffle rauque du Cylon attira aussitôt les autres membres du groupe et deux soldats trouvèrent une Six encore vivante. Ils s'empressent de la ranimer de la même manière que Kara qui tira une chaise vide et s'assit près de Leoben.

— Ka... ra ? fit alors Numéro Deux avec difficultés.  
— Leoben ? C'est toi ? Je veux dire, tu es... ?

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et Lee eut un mouvement. Kara lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête. Il lui signifiait silencieusement d'être prudente mais la blonde savait différencier « son » Leoben de ses copies.

— Laisse-moi faire, Lee, je ne crains rien, dit-elle.

Lee ne semblait pas convaincu et la présence de tous ces corps identiques le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il resserra sa prise sur son pistolet, de même que les hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé de derrière leur Commandant.

— Leoben ? demanda alors Kara.

Elle se pencha vers le Cylon et lui prit la main. Un souvenir lui revint et, semble-t-il, à Leoben aussi car il releva brusquement la tête et fixa la blonde, surpris. Ses yeux bleus étaient veinés de rouge, signe d'un manque notoire d'oxygène et il chercha à parler mais Kara l'en empêcha. Elle passa sa main sur la tête de Numéro Deux et se tourna ensuite vers Lee.

— On les emmène dans une zone pressurisée, décida alors le Commandant. Ils ont peut-être des informations à nous donner.

Les survivants furent chacun pris en charge par deux soldats et comme ils quittaient laborieusement la grande pièce, Lee attendit que Kara soit à sa hauteur après avoir laissé passer Caprica Six et une Huit, Leoben étant déjà devant.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Kara ? siffla aussitôt le jeune Commandant.  
— Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna la blonde.  
— Tu es sérieuse, là ?  
— Lee, de quoi tu parles ?  
— Kara, tu viens de ranimer ton pire ennemi ! Et en plus, tu t'es comportée comme une...  
— Une ? le coupa aussitôt la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Une quoi, Commandant ?  
— Une gamine !  
— Une... gamine ? Mais... ?

Lee la singea alors et Starbuck rougit aussitôt de fureur. Elle bouscula violemment son supérieur, mais aussi ami et amant occasionnel, et remonta la file de soldats jusqu'à être tout au sommet.

.

Seule la salle de contrôle s'avéra encore intacte. Située tout au centre de l'immense vaisseau, il fallait vraiment bien viser pour pouvoir l'atteindre et même si les ordinateurs semblaient hors service, ici au moins, il y avait de l'air.

Retirant son casque avec soulagement, Kara s'approcha des Cylons qu'on avait lâchés sans trop de délicatesse sur le sol, le dos contre les consoles éteintes. Leoben et Caprica semblaient en moins piteux état que la Huit...

Sans réfléchir ni regarder Lee, Kara s'agenouilla devant Leoben qui releva lentement la tête vers elle. Son regard brumeux s'éclaira légèrement et il fit une tentative de sourire qui devint une grimace de douleur. Intriguée, Kara repoussa la main du Cylon serrée sur son flanc et découvrit du sang noir sur la chemise. Elle releva alors le tissu rouge et remarqua un large pansement. Soudain, elle fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri de surprise. Aussitôt, onze armes se pointèrent sur Leoben.

— Baissez vos armes, les gars, tout va bien... fit alors Kara.

Elle se tourna vers la Six et demanda :

— Caprica Six ?

La femme blonde leva la tête lentement, le visage blafard.

— Vous êtes les vraies ? demanda alors Starbuck en regardant Leoben puis Caprica.  
— Comment ça les vrais ? fit Lee, perdu. Ce sont des copies de copies de copies de...  
— Non, coassa alors Leoben. Pas nous...  
— Pardon ?

Numéro Deux se redressa en grimaçant de douleur.

— Nous sommes les programmes orignaux, dit-il, haletant. Tous les autres clones sont des copies sans âmes de nous-mêmes...  
— Parce que vous, vous en avez, des âmes ? railla aussitôt un Sergent.

Il rigola et les autres l'imitèrent. Lee les fit cesser d'un geste et Kara s'assit en tailleur.

— Lee, dit-elle. Sa blessure... C'est moi qui la lui ai faite en partant de Nouvelle Caprica... Il n'est pas mort pendant le Second Exode, c'est lui...

Leoben releva la tête et croisa le regard de la blonde qui pinça les lèvres.

— Lee... dit-elle alors. Il faut les ramener sur le Galactica.  
— Quoi ! s'exclama aussitôt le Commandant. Tu es tombée sur la tête ! L'Amiral va les faire abattre dès qu'il sera au courant !  
— Sur la planète... souffla alors Caprica.

Son teint couleur d'albâtre était crayeux, elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à reprendre le dessus et Lee ordonna qu'on lui donne un respirateur. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne des couleurs puis demanda :

— Quoi, sur la planète ?  
— L'eau. L'eau nous guérira...  
— Vous guérir, comment ça ? demanda Kara.  
— C'est de l'eau très riche en minéraux et en fer, expliqua Caprica Six. C'est quasiment la même composition que les bains dans lesquels se trouvent nos corps en attente de téléchargement... Si vous nous laissez nous baigner là-dedans et en consommer, nous pourrons tout vous expliquer... dans quelques heures...

Kara jeta un regard à Leoben qui semblait terriblement souffrir de sa blessure au ventre. Elle trouva d'ailleurs très étrange qu'il ne se soit pas téléchargé depuis le jour où elle l'avait poignardé avant de s'enfuir avec Kacey, sur Nouvelle Caprica, mais elle ne posa aucune question, guettant la décision de Lee qui sembla vouloir prendre son temps.

Du coin de l'œil, Kara vit alors un soldat allonger la Huit et lui poser les mains sur le ventre. Il lui ferma les yeux et soupira. Kara baissa le nez et regarda de nouveau Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapitre 3  
**

.

Pendant que le Commandant pesait le pour et le contre sur le fait de rendre leur santé à trois de leurs ennemis, les soldats les plus amènes donnèrent un peu d'eau et une partie de leurs rations de secours aux Cylons qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits en racontant ce dont ils se souvenaient.

Assise près de Leoben, Kara lui avait ôté son bandage poissé de sang coagulé et avait entouré son ventre d'un kit médical d'urgence militaire après avoir nettoyé la plaie.

L'entaille était très profonde, faite avec un couteau de combat cranté, dans l'intention de tuer, et les dégâts internes devaient être importants, mais jusqu'à maintenant et par manque d'oxygène, le sang avait stagné dans le corps et formé une épaisse croûte noirâtre sur la plaie. Leoben avait tressailli quand Kara l'avait ôtée, laissant couler un peu de sang propre pour nettoyer la plaie étrangement saine.

— Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas téléchargé dans un autre corps après l'attaque ? demanda la blonde en nouant les bandages dans le dos du jeune homme.  
— L'attaque de Nouvelle Caprica s'est très mal terminée pour les Cylons, expliqua-t-il en grignotant une barre de céréales. Nous autres Deux, Six et Huit, avons dû fuir en toute hâte. Nous sommes montés à bord d'un Raider Lourd avec une poignée de Centurions et nous avons volé un Basestar. Le reste de la flotte nous a pourchassés sur une centaine de bonds et notre vaisseau n'a pas résisté longtemps. Ils nous ont laissés sans propulseurs ni Bombardiers et nous avons été attirés par l'orbite de cette lune. Nous avons réveillé les copies de nous qui se trouvaient à bord, mais le vaisseau a rapidement dégénéré...  
— Et cela fait combien de temps ?  
— Je dirais environ trois mois...  
— Mois ?

Kara ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Leoben eut un soupir saccadé et la jeune femme l'aida à remettre sa chemise puis elle se leva et rejoignit Lee qui était adossé au mur un peu plus loin, les bras croisés, pensif.

— Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez, Commandant ?  
— Je t'ai bien observée avec lui, et tu as beau dire, tu ne le hais pas, Kara.  
— Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir posé une question qui nécessitait une telle réponse, mais bon... Et donc ?  
— Je ne sais pas. La Six certifie qu'ils ont désactivé tous les Centurions pour économiser l'oxygène et que le vaisseau, malgré de graves blessures, sera opérationnel dans quelques jours, bien entendu, sans aucun Bombardiers. Cavil a pris grand soin de les rapatrier sur sa flotte afin de ne laisser aucune chance à ces modèles-là. Caprica la également dit que Boomer n'était pas ici, elle est restée avec Cavil, Caprica en est certaine, ajouta-t-il.

Un Sergent s'approcha alors et jeta un coup d'œil à Caprica Six avec qui il venait de discuter.

— Caprica Six semble dire que nos Vipers pourraient tenir dans les emplacements des Bombardiers, dit-il.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions cela, d'une, et de deux, nous n'en avons pas autant et ils sont assignés à la protection de la flotte en grande majorité, répliqua aussitôt Lee. Elle a dit autre chose ?  
— Non. Ils sont choqués, leurs esprits sont brumeux. Caprica dit que l'eau de cette planète pourrait les aider à recouvrer leurs forces après tant de temps sans oxygène.  
— Leoben dit qu'ils sont immobiles depuis environ trois mois, intervint alors Kara.  
— Trois mois ?

Les deux hommes en face d'elle affichèrent une surprise évidente.

— Trois mois sans oxygène ? fit Lee. Mais enfin, je sais qu'ils sont résistants, mais pas à ce point !

Il regarda sa montre et grommela.

— Je dois aller faire mon rapport, dit-il. Nous verrons ce que l'Amiral va décider.  
— Ils ne sont que deux, Commandant, fit le Sergent. Et pas en grande forme... Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous causer plus de soucis que présentement...  
— Leurs corps sont organiques, comme les nôtres, et trois mois sans oxygène, ils vont mettre des jours à retrouver leurs facultés normales, argua Kara. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir ramener le Basestar dans la flotte sans trop de risques, et au pire, nous pourrons toujours le faire sauter. Il faut vérifier si l'Hybride est encore vivante, et si c'est le cas, il sera fonctionnel dans quelques jours.

Lee soupira puis il confia les deux Cylons à Starbuck et s'en retourna avec quatre Marines jusqu'aux Rapaces pour contacter le Galactica.

.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'Amiral ne fut pas du tout enchanté quand il apprit que deux Cylons avaient été retrouvés vivants à bord du Basestar alors que des dizaines d'autres étaient morts. Il ne crut pas non plus complétement à ce que Leoben avait dit, comme quoi ils étaient les originaux de leurs modèles, donc beaucoup plus résistants, mais avec un programme bêta, et il signala qu'il allait demander à Athéna si c'était la vérité.

Au tour de Lee d'être mécontent ensuite, quand son père lui demanda de rester à bord du Basestar et de le sécuriser en retirant les cartes-mères des Centurions et des ordinateurs de bord. L'Amiral lui signifia également qu'ils avaient huit heures pour faire cela, et qu'ensuite, la flotte coloniale sauterait à leurs coordonnées pour refaire le plein d'eau.

Si lors de l'arrivée du premier vaisseau, qui serait le Cloud Nine, il n'avait pas fait ce qui lui avait été demandé, le Basestar serait détruit. La flotte coloniale était beaucoup trop affaiblie depuis son départ de Nouvelle Caprica pour se permettre d'engager un combat contre un vaisseau-mère Cylon, même gravement endommagé.

.

— On a huit heures pour neutraliser le vaisseau.  
— Neutraliser ? Mais...  
— Ordre de l'Amiral. Si à l'arrivée du Cloud Nine, dans huit heures, le vaisseau n'est pas « sécurisé », il sera détruit.  
— Et nous alors ? demanda Kara.  
— Vaporisés avec, j'imagine. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de rejoindre les Rapaces entre le moment du tir et l'impact.

La jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les Cylons et pinça les lèvres.

— Ils sont en piteux état, Lee, il faut les descendre sur la planète. Tant pis pour le Basestar.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie de travers. Il l'entraîna alors un peu plus loin et baissa la voix.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à ce gus, Kara, mais cette direction n'est pas la bonne, loin de là ! siffla-t-il.  
— _Je ne lui trouve rien_ , Lee, seulement, pendant les quatre mois que j'ai passés avec lui, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, tu entends ? C'est moi qui l'ai tué et mutilé je ne sais combien de fois. Mais lui, il n'a jamais porté la main sur moi. _Jamais_ _!_

Sur ce, Starbuck tourna les talons et rejoignit Caprica Six qui avait plus de facilités à reprendre ses esprits. Leoben, lui, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal que sa sœur à reprendre des forces. Sa blessure l'avait affaibli et avec le manque d'oxygène, son corps souffrait plus que son esprit.

La vision de son ancien geôlier aussi épuisé mit Kara assez mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, mais afin de ne pas perdre la face devant Lee, qui, malgré leurs liens, était tout de même son supérieur hiérarchique et pouvait à tout moment l'accuser de trahison, la jeune femme se contenta de rester avec Caprica Six et de la faire parler tout en lui fournissant régulièrement des morceaux de sa dernière barre énergétique.

.

— La flotte est prête à sauter, Amiral.  
— Monsieur Gaeta, pas de nouvelles du Commandant Adama ?  
— Non, Monsieur, répondit Félix.  
— Alors on saute. Envoyez l'Astral Queen.  
— Mais, vous aviez dit le...  
— Vous désobéissez, Navigateur ?  
— Non, Monsieur !

Le Navigateur ordonna aussitôt à l'Astral Queen, un immense vaisseau carcéral composé d'une gigantesque plate-forme ronde à sa proue, de sauter au point de coordonnées et de détruire le Basestar Cylon si une activité électronique était détectée à bord. La voix de Tom Zarek s'éleva aussitôt sur la passerelle.

— _Ici le Vice-président_ , dit-il. _Nous avions convenu que le Cloud Nine ferait cette mission, Amiral !_  
— Le Cloud Nine est rempli de civils et d'enfants, répliqua Adama. Monsieur Zarek, veuillez ordonner à votre capitaine de sauter immédiatement !  
— _L'Astral Queen n'ira nulle part !_  
— Tir de semonce, fit alors l'Amiral.

Félix hocha la tête et fit signe à l'Artilleur de tirer une salve en direction de l'Astral Queen. Celui-ci sauta une seconde plus tard et Adama eut une ombre de sourire.

— Non mais...

.

— Montez à bord... Vite.

Starbuck poussa Caprica sans ménagement dans son Rapace. La jeune femme se retrouva dans les bras d'un soldat qui lui indiqua un siège où elle s'installa aussi confortablement que possible puis Kara fit signe à Lee qu'il pouvait décoller. Elle fila ensuite jusqu'à son Rapace où le reste de la troupe s'entassa. Compte tenu de sa blessure, Leoben avait été installé sur le siège passager et plus les minutes passaient et plus il pâlissait.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever maintenant, maudit grille-pain ! siffla la jeune pilote en décollant. Lee ! DRADIS a repéré un vaisseau colonial qui vient de sauter ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.  
— _C'est l'Astral Queen_ , répondit le Commandant dans le haut-parleur du Rapace. _On dégage d'ici et en vitesse. Bond PRL vers la planète, tant pis pour les dégâts !_

Effectuer un bond PRL à l'intérieur d'un autre vaisseau, ou trop près, pouvait occasionner d'importants dommages au vaisseau en question à cause du déchirement de l'espace-temps. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion, il fallait partir, et au plus vite.

Les deux Rapaces étaient posés suffisamment loin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas s'occasionner de dégâts mutuels et quand Lee eut sauté, Kara effectua le bond à son tour et s'agrippa ensuite à son manche quand elle reparut dans l'atmosphère dense de Delta Fox 8.

Une violente déflagration électromagnétique se propagea soudain dans l'air et brouilla DRADIS l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand l'image revint, de nombreux points verts étaient apparus sur le radar et Kara insulta copieusement l'Amiral entre ses dents. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa descente et, sans même se demander où était son co-équipier, elle chercha à poser son appareil sur l'un des milliers d'îlots de la planète, parfois grands comme un mouchoir de poche.

.

— Le vaisseau-mère a été totalement détruit, ainsi qu'une partie de la lune qui le cachait, annonça l'Artilleur du Galactica.  
— Le Colonial Un en ligne, Monsieur, ajouta Gaeta.  
— _Amiral, retrouvez-moi sur le Colonial Un immédiatement_ , grinça la voix de Zarek.

Son ton était agacé et Adama soupira profondément.

— Nous nous verrons quand la flotte sera prête à remplir ses réservoirs d'eau douce, répondit-il avant de faire signe de couper la communication. Bon, dit-il ensuite. Que tous les vaisseaux se placent en stand-by en attendant que le Galactica leur transmette les coordonnées du point de ravitaillement. Monsieur Gaeta, informez le Capitaine Agathon qu'il doit rassembler ses pilotes de Rapace pour escorter les vaisseaux jusqu'à la planète.  
— Oui, Monsieur ! Où allez-vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sur le Colonial Un... soupira profondément Adama en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaeta eut un sourire puis se mit au boulot.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Chapitre 4  
**

.

Sur la planète, cependant, Kara avait retrouvé le Rapace de Lee et s'était posée juste à côté, sur une île d'environ dix kilomètres carrés, tout près du pôle sud de la planète.

Après avoir testé l'eau et rempli leurs gourdes, les soldats entreprirent d'aider les deux Cylons à sortir des petits vaisseaux. Le voyage ayant été mouvementé, Caprica chancela en posant les pieds sur la terre jaune de l'île. Leoben, lui, du être extrait du Rapace par deux Marines tant son état s'était aggravé.

— Lui d'abord, fit Caprica comme on l'invitait à s'approcher de l'eau. Il en a plus besoin que moi...  
— Très bien, fit Lee. Que faut-il faire ?  
— Entrez dans l'eau avec lui et attendez. Les minéraux de l'eau vont régénérer ses tissus vivants mais sa blessure est très profonde et ancienne, cela pourrait prendre des heures.  
— Nous sommes assez loin de l'endroit où la flotte a sauté, fit Kara en regardant vers le ciel. Il y a très peu de chances qu'ils viennent ravitailler ici. Cette eau magique marche aussi sur nous ? demanda-t-elle en remuant le bras droit, endolori par l'entrée dans l'atmosphère.  
— Je pense... répondit Caprica.

Elle chancela soudain et un Marine lui prit le bras et elle s'assit sur le sable brûlant. Lee fit alors signe à tout le monde d'aller à l'ombre des arbres et il désigna deux Marines pour conduire le Cylon dans l'eau. Kara se proposa.

— Avec un bras en vrac, tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire, objecta le Commandant.  
— Justement, si cette eau peut me soigner...

Lee plissa les lèvres puis soupira et Kara retira aussitôt sa combinaison de pilote en déposant ses armes dessus, au pied d'un palmier. Sans aucune gêne, elle resta en short et débardeur noirs, pieds nus, et se dirigea vers l'eau en tirant ses dogtags de son col.

— Sergent, à poil ! s'exclama-t-elle au jeune homme qui soutenait Leoben.  
— Capitaine ! s'offusqua aussitôt le Sergent désigné.  
— Mauviette ! siffla la jeune femme en souriant en coin, la langue entre les dents.

.

— Quelle chaleur...  
— La planète est très proche de son soleil, fit Lee, assis au pied d'un arbre.

Il jeta un œil vers ses hommes, dispersés sur la plage. Le plus près de lui, Kara était assise au bord de l'eau, les genoux relevés. Près d'elle, étendu dans l'eau, Leoben semblait inconscient. À quelques mètres de là, Caprica Six nageait sous l'étroite surveillance de deux Marines armés qui arpentaient la rive.

Les autres Marines qui n'avaient personne à surveiller étaient affalés à l'ombre, leur équipement en tas près d'eux. Se redressant, l'un deux appela Lee.

— Quand allons-nous rentrer, Commandant ? demanda-t-il.  
— Quand les Cylons iront mieux. L'Amiral aura des questions à leur poser sur la position et les forces de la flotte de Cavil et s'ils sont à moitié morts, on n'en tirera rien.  
— Et ça va prendre combien de temps, Monsieur ?  
— Le temps qu'il faudra... soupira Lee.

Il jeta un regard vers Kara qui lui tournait le dos.

À l'abri sous une veste tendue sur deux fusils plantés dans le sable, la jeune femme laissait son esprit s'évader au large. L'eau douce était un délice sur sa peau, procurant mille frissons, comme des fourmis, et bien que sachant parfaitement que c'était le soleil qui provoquait cette sensation, la jeune femme imaginait ses blessures guéries par cette eau si concentrée en sodium et autres minéraux dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom...

Pendant une longue minute, elle s'imagina même rester vivre ici. La planète, composée à quatre-vingt pour cent d'eau, offrait de nombreuses îles plus ou moins grandes et les oiseaux de mer qui volaient au loin, ainsi que les bancs noirs de poissons, témoignaient d'une intense activité animale. Sans doute y avait-il aussi des herbivores et des carnivores sur les îles les plus grandes.

Kara fut tirée de sa contemplation par une main mouillée contre sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et une ombre de sourire étira ses lèvres. Leoben tourna la tête vers elle en soupirant.

— Ça va mieux ? lui demanda la jeune femme.  
— Mes forces me reviennent... souffla le Cylon. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas achevés ? Nous ne pourrons jamais vous rendre la pareille...  
— Je sais, fit Kara en regardant à nouveau vers l'océan. Un jour peut-être...

Leoben roula alors sur le flanc et se redressa sur un bras. Une vague d'eau sableuse lécha la cuisse de Starbuck et Numéro Deux se dressa vers elle. Elle le regarda puis ferma les yeux et se détourna.

Sous son palmier, Lee serra les mâchoires. Il connaissait trop bien Kara pour pouvoir assurer que jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un ennemi, mais ce qu'il avait vu depuis leur arrivée dans ce coin d'espace, et ce que son esprit en déduisait mettait à mal ses convictions.

Pour sa part, il avait beau regarder le corps, certes magnifique, de Caprica Six, le fait qu'elle soit un Cylon, un être artificiel, se rappelait immédiatement à son esprit et étouffait aussitôt tout désir en lui aussi efficacement que si on avait jeté de l'eau sur un feu...

De plus, il avait beau chercher dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas ce que Kara pouvait bien trouver à ce dérangé de Numéro Deux... Il n'était même pas beau de visage !

.

Bien plus au nord de la planète, cependant, deux vaisseaux survolaient les eaux en créant d'immenses vagues qui balayaient les rives des îles les plus proches. Les pompes plongées dans les eaux aspiraient avec force en épargnant les poissons grâce à de fines grilles placées devant les turbines. Dans les réservoirs, cependant, et après quelques jours de repos, un système de draguage balaierait le fond et rejetterait les boues dans l'espace.

À bord du Galactica, qui passerait en dernier tant ses réservoirs étaient gros, on observait des signes de vie regroupés sur la planète, près du pôle sud. Les transpondeurs de deux Rapaces coloniaux émettaient et les points rouges signifiaient que deux Cylons vivants se trouvaient avec les hommes du Galactica.

— Ils ont dû avoir le temps de partir avant que l'Astral Queen ne fasse sauter le vaisseau-mère, objecta Saul, énonçant l'évidence.  
— Monsieur Gaeta, dites à Athéna de se préparer, elle part dans une heure pour la planète, fit alors l'Amiral.  
— Oui, Monsieur.

.

— Soit prudente...

Athéna hocha la tête et s'installa dans son cockpit. Son co-équipier prit place sur le siège arrière et Helo donna un coup de poing sur l'aile du petit vaisseau pour signaler que l'écoutille pouvait être fermée en toute sécurité. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite le vaisseau être conduit sur la plate-forme qui le hisserait sur le pont d'envol.

Alors que son vaisseau était déplacé, Athéna se frotta les mains et soupira. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle allait être confrontée à un membre de son ancien peuple. Anéantie par la pseudo-mort de sa fille, la jeune femme n'avait quasiment pas quitté le Galactica pendant que les autres étaient sur Nouvelle Caprica ; elle n'avait donc que très rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver nez à nez avec les siens, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on l'envoyait en mission, elle redoutait plus que tout cette rencontre. Détachée des Cylons, elle ne pensait plus comme eux, avait une enfant hybride et un mari Humain qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, mais, selon l'Amiral, ces deux exemplaires-là avaient renié les autres et il voulait savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme était donc toute désignée...

.

— Un Rapace approche...

Lee quitta l'ombre de son palmier et s'avança sur le sable clair de la plage, la main en visière. Sous sa tente de fortune, Kara tourna la tête et Leoben se redressa, intrigué, et tous regardèrent le Rapace se poser près des deux autres dans une rafale de sable jaune.

— C'est Athéna et Arcad, fit Lee. Mon père a dû les envoyer aux nouvelles.

Les deux pilotes s'approchèrent du groupe et Lee fit aussitôt signe à Athéna de le suivre plus loin. Arcad, lui, un jeune Bleu originaire de Tauron, avait obtenu ses ailes de pilote quelques semaines plus tôt et était toujours volontaire. Il resta avec les autres soldats qui le saluèrent chaleureusement.

Kara observa le jeune homme un moment et quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle, il grimaça violemment. Elle fronça les sourcils à son intention et il tourna la tête.

— J'ai loupé quelque chose... ? soupira Leoben en s'étendant dans l'eau en grimaçant.

Il releva un genou et Kara baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle grommela puis s'agenouilla sur le sable dur et repoussa la main que Numéro Deux avait posée sur sa blessure.

— C'est lent à guérir... constata-t-elle comme la plaie, parfaitement propre, était encore béante.  
— C'est surtout très profond... Tu t'en es donné à cœur joie...

Kara prit la pique de plein fouet et se détourna soudain. Elle se leva et s'éloigna sur la plage. Leoben tenta alors de se lever, mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre et il se rallongea dans l'eau en jurant entre ses dents.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Chapitre 5  
**

.

— Capitaine Thrace...

La blonde se retourna. Athéna s'approcha d'elle comme Lee retournait sous son palmier et, sans s'offusquer de sa tenue plus que décontractée, elle jeta un regard vers Numéro Deux.

— Une seule phrase déplacée sur ce sujet et je te tords le cou, siffla la blonde.  
— Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise.  
— Non, mais je sais ce que tout le monde pense ! Lee croit que je suis amoureuse de Leoben, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde en lui offrant de mon oxygène quand nous les avons trouvés sur le vaisseau à moitié asphyxiés.

Athéna baissa la tête.

— Lui, il t'aime en tous cas.  
— Oh, je le sais bien !

Agacée sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, Kara s'éloigna et, se penchant pour ramasser un petit coquillage, elle le jeta avec force dans l'océan. Il disparut dans l'écume d'une vague et la main d'Athéna se posa soudain sur son épaule.

— Kara...  
— Non Athéna, s'il te plait... Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça pour moi depuis que nous avons quitté Nouvelle Caprica ? Anders ne me parle plus, j'ai un lien aussi malsain qu'imprévu avec un Cylon fou amoureux de moi depuis des années...

La blonde déglutit et secoua vivement la tête. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis se baissa et taquina du bout du doigt un petit crabe blanc qui fila se cacher dans le sable.

— Kara, ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer un Cylon, tu sais... tenta alors Athéna.  
— Non, bien sûr que non, je le sais bien. Et si je pensais le contraire, je ne serais pas venue à ton mariage avec Helo, mais... C'est _Leoben_!

Athéna eut un sourire puis elle pouffa. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le sable chaud et le caressa de la main avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tu sais, quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de Carl, mon programme a complétement déraillé. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi moi et pas une autre Huit, pourquoi ? Et puis je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai été enfermée sur le Galactica, j'ai été battue, quasiment violée et quand Carl m'a secourue, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas un bug, mais que c'était _normal_ d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur et, manque de pot, elle était dans un Humain...  
— Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir tourné le dos aux tiens ?  
— Pas du tout. J'ai mon bébé, j'ai Carl, j'ai ma famille sur le Galactica et maintenant que je suis acceptée, et même si beaucoup voient en moi la Sharon Valerii qui a abattu l'Amiral à bout portant, pour rien au monde je ne retournerai vivre comme les Cylons. Chez eux tout est si froid, si calculé, leur esprit ne laisse pas de place à l'imaginaire, à l'imprévu...  
— Tu crois que Caprica et Leoben pensent comme toi ? L'Humanité peut-elle s'unir aux Cylons ? L'Amiral veut leur poser des questions, j'imagine, non ?  
— Oui. Mais Lee m'a convaincue de faire traîner les choses jusqu'à ce que Deux soit soigné. Il m'a expliqué que tu l'avais planté ?

Kara pinça les lèvres et raconta une histoire qu'elle avait dite à très peu de monde, s'étonnant que la blessure soit encore ouverte après tant de temps...

.

— Je me demande bien de quoi elles peuvent discuter...

Caprica s'était installée à l'ombre de la veste près de Leoben. Allongée sur le ventre dans l'eau, elle soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Leoben.  
— Cette Huit... Elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué, elle a réussi à s'intégrer chez les Humains alors que moi, j'ai échoué à séduire Baltard... Est-ce que tu crois que Boomer aurait réussi à s'intégrer comme elle ?  
— Elle a découvert sa nature au pire moment, fit Leoben en secouant la tête, un bras sur les yeux. Et en abattant l'Amiral Adama, elle a perdu beaucoup de points d'un coup...

Caprica hocha la tête et s'allongea, le visage sur les bras. Soudain, Lee demanda l'attention de tous. Kara et Athéna s'approchèrent et quand tous écoutèrent, Lee reprit la parole.

— Caprica Six est quasiment remise à présent, dit-il. Je vais donc rentrer sur le Galactica avec elle et Athéna. Starbuck restera ici avec Leoben et quatre Marines. Elle remontera à bord quand il sera en meilleur forme physique. Des questions ?

Personne ne parla et la troupe se mit en branle. Caprica rejoignit les coloniaux, remit ses vêtements puis tous prirent la direction des trois Rapaces et s'entassèrent dans deux d'entre eux avant de décoller et de partir aussitôt vers le ciel.

— Vous pouvez vous reposer, soldats, fit alors Kara aux quatre Marines désignés volontaires pour rester. Nous allons rester ici encore un bon moment, je pense...

Elle découvrit Arcad dans le lot et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme était ouvertement hostile aux Cylons, il les considérait comme des choses et sans tous ces supérieurs hiérarchiques présents, il les aurait abattus tous les deux sans une once d'hésitation.

Décidée à ne jamais laisser Leoben et Arcad seuls, Kara fit silencieusement signe à un Marine de coller aux basques du Bleu. L'homme, un Lieutenant fidèle à la jeune femme qui lui obéissait les yeux fermés même pour des choses dangereuses, hocha la tête et décida d'emmener le jeune homme chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, un autre Marine les accompagna et le quatrième resta avec Kara et leur hôte, suffisamment proche pour intervenir, mais pas trop quand même afin de ne pas avoir l'impression de tenir la chandelle et surtout parce qu'il ne tenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement se dire...

Mais Kara se fichait pas mal de savoir que d'autres personnes qu'elle et son interlocuteur allaient entendre leurs conversations et elle s'assit sous la tente de fortune en soupirant. Une vague recouvrit ses jambes, y laissant une écume blanche qui disparut aussitôt, et soudain, Leoben décida de briser le silence.

— Je crois que j'ai des excuses à te faire, Kara... dit-il.  
— Tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour cela, rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

Leoben soupira et se redressa sur les coudes. Il inspecta sa plaie du bout des doigts et Kara le regarda. Avec ses mèches blondes hérissées, sa barbe de trois jours et ses chemises bariolées, le Cylon était unique en son genre. Plus proche des Humains que n'importe quel autre modèle, il présageait sans cesse des choses vues en rêve et qui se réalisaient la plupart du temps. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Kara, les augures restaient muets et c'était cette particularité qui l'avait attiré chez elle, en plus du fait qu'elle était belle et volontaire, et surtout qu'elle le repoussait.

— Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
— Non...

Leoben la regarda. Kara tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'océan et le jeune homme pinça les lèvres.

— Kara... Je sais que je m'y suis très mal pris avec toi, mais tu es la seule personne pour qui je suis incapable de voir le futur... Tout reste noir quand j'interroge les augures à ton sujet et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
— Alors c'est parce que mon cas t'intrigue que tu m'as enfermée et persécutée pendant quatre mois ? répliqua la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Tu m'as fait croire que j'avais un enfant, Leoben ! C'est ignoble ! Je me suis inquiétée pour Kacey quand elle s'est blessée, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de la perdre, à l'idée d'être responsable de sa mort !

Tous deux eurent un flash commun où ils se revirent dans l'hôpital Cylon, sur Nouvelle Caprica, au chevet de la petite, côte à côte près du lit... Kara eut un sursaut en se remémorant ce passage de sa vie et elle croisa les bras. Leoben se tourna alors vers elle et se redressa sur un coude. Il leva sa main gauche et, malgré la douleur de sa plaie, tendit le bras pour toucher le visage de la jeune femme.

— Ne complique pas les choses, je t'en prie... se déroba-t-elle en repoussant la main.  
— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi, Kara, à la fin ? demanda alors le Cylon. As-tu une raison concrète à cela, hormis le fait que je sois un Cylon ? Je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, tu le sais très bien...

Un nouveau flash fit violemment rougir la blonde. Elle se souvint d'un rêve particulièrement torride qu'elle avait fait après son retour sur le Galactica, où elle et le Cylon s'envoyaient littéralement en l'air dans son appartement de Caprica, se roulant dans la peinture blanche qui inondait le sol...

— Kara, je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit réciproque... souffla alors Leoben. Kara...  
— Arrête, je t'en supplie !  
— Capitaine, un problème ? demanda le soldat derrière eux.  
— Non, Lieutenant, tout va bien, répondit Starbuck avant de reporter son attention sur son protégé du moment. Quand tu seras guéri, on retournera à bord du Galactica, tu répondras aux questions de l'Amiral et basta. Être avec toi me fait plus de mal que de bien pour l'instant.

Leoben secoua lentement la tête et regarda l'horizon.

— Nous ne pourrons pas partir de la flotte, Kara, nous n'avons nulle part où aller... soupira-t-il. Alors certes, sans nous, nos lignées ont désormais une date de fin de production, mais il se passera encore des siècles avant que les Deux et les Six ne s'éteignent. Et ce ne sont pas les réponses que nous allons donner à l'Amiral Adama qui accéléra les choses... Je répondrai à tout ce qu'il me demandera, mais je t'en prie, essaie de supporter ma présence...

Kara serra les mâchoires. Elle renifla discrètement puis baissa la tête. Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, posant son front contre ses genoux. Leoben lui caressa doucement le tibia et elle le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de ses genoux.

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie moi et pas une autre ?

Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue et elle renifla en la chassant de la main.

— Je l'ignore, Kara... Et malheureusement, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais puisque je suis incapable de savoir ce qui va t'arriver prochainement...

La blonde soupira profondément puis elle se déplia et s'étendit sur le dos. Ses reins se creusèrent, sa cage thoracique apparu puis elle releva les genoux et jeta ses bras sur son visage. Leoben l'observa alors pendant un bon moment et fut ensuite distrait par les soldats qui rapportaient du bois. Il les regarda l'installer en pyramide et y mettre le feu avant de s'installer autour pour regarder le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

.

Incapable de dormir, Numéro Deux remua dans le creux que la mer avait formé autour de son corps. L'eau n'était pas froide, heureusement, mais sa blessure mettait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à guérir et cela commençait à l'agacer. Perpendiculairement à lui, au-dessus de sa tête, Kara dormait, roulée en boule sous un sac de couchage, dos au feu qu'Arcad surveillait, sans lâcher le Cylon des yeux, sa main sur son pistolet.

Leoben le défia d'un petit sourire en coin puis replia son bras et posa sa tête dessus. Kara remua alors et il la regarda. Elle inspira en battant lentement des paupières et glissa sa main dans le sable hors du sac de couchage. Leoben posa la sienne dessus et la jeune femme referma les yeux. Le Cylon ignorait si ce geste était conscient ou non, mais sentir la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne lui rappela ce jour où, tous les deux inquiets pour la petite Kacey, ils l'avaient veillée à l'hôpital de Nouvelle Caprica. Quand l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux, Kara avait saisi la main du Cylon et quelque chose avait passé entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais su dire quoi et même encore maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qui les liait, mis à part son amour pour elle qui n'était pas réciproque.

Leoben soupira profondément et serra les mâchoires quand de l'eau s'infiltra dans sa plaie. Riche en minéraux, cette eau était d'une composante très proche des bains dans lesquelles attendaient les corps vierges des Cylons, à bord des HUB. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le même liquide et la lenteur de la guérison de la plaie du Cylon en était la preuve flagrante...


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **Chapitre 6  
**

.

L'aube réveilla les Marines qui laissèrent dormir Kara et son protégé pour aller faire leur rapport au Galactica via le Rapace. Fidèle à Kara, le Lieutenant Blastone emmena Arcad avec lui et laissa un compagnon pour veiller sur les deux dormeurs pendant que le quatrième allait voir s'il n'y avait pas des fruits comestibles dans le coin.

— Elle vous a donné des ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

Blastone regarda le jeune soldat près de lui et opina.

— Oui, et je trouve cela parfaitement normal, petit, répondit-il. Le Capitaine Thrace n'a pas confiance en toi et elle te collera une balle dans la tête sans sommation si tu oses approcher du Cylon.  
— Elle doit être putain de bonne pour qu'un Cylon la reluque, n'empêche, siffla le Bleu. Argh !

Blastone venait de le saisir au collet et il le plaqua contre un arbre en collant presque son visage au sien.

— Ne redis jamais ça ! dit-il entre ses dents. Le Capitaine Thrace n'est peut-être pas la femme la plus parfaite du monde, mais elle en a dans le pantalon et si elle a décidé de protéger ce Toaster c'est qu'elle doit avoir une _très_ bonne raison, tu piges ?  
— Oui... Oui, Monsieur !

Blanc comme un linge, Arcad glissa sur le sol quand Blastone le relâcha, furieux, avant de s'éloigner vers le Rapace inerte dans lequel il entra en grommelant. Le Bleu le rejoignit en se massant la gorge, mais il ne cessa pas de regarder le campement tant que le Lieutenant faisait son rapport. Il haïssait les Cylons, ils lui avaient pris toute sa famille, et en devenant un soldat du Galactica, il avait naïvement cru pouvoir tous les tuer sans qu'on ne lui dise le contraire. Mais apparement, c'était sans compter sur ce Capitaine Thrace...

.

Lorsque Kara émergea, elle découvrit Leoben encore plongé dans le sommeil, et leurs mains enlacées. Un vague souvenir lui effleura l'esprit et, retirant ses doigts, elle quitta son sac de couchage et rejoignit son compagnon soldat près du feu en s'étirant.

— Où sont Blastone et Arcad ? demanda-t-elle en regardant dans la cafetière qui bullait sur les flammes. Hum, le jus de chaussettes du Galactica !

Le Sergent Erwan eut un rire. Il tendit un morceau de pain noir à la jeune femme qui s'accroupit près de lui.

— Comment il va ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.  
— Sa plaie est très profonde, répondit Kara en grignotant son pain. Si ce soir elle n'est pas refermée, je vous renverrai sur le Galactica et je resterai ici avec lui.  
— Ce n'est pas prudent, Capitaine, et l'Amiral ne sera pas du tout d'accord...  
— Je sais, Sergent, mais je ne suis pas passée Capitaine en faisant les yeux doux à l'Amiral Adama ! De plus... Je n'aime pas dire cela, mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre que Leoben ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement...

La jeune femme détourna la tête, avala coup sur coup son pain et son café puis retourna se blottir dans son sac de couchage, plantant là un Sergent Erwan plutôt désemparé...

.

Le mauvais pressentiment que Kara eut toute la journée se précisa quand le soleil dépassa son zénith. Non seulement la plaie de Numéro Deux ne se refermait pas, mais en plus il déclara une fièvre qui malgré l'eau où il baignait, ne cessait de grimper.

Au coucher du soleil, regardant ses hommes monter à bord du Rapace, Kara leur donna une lettre à remettre à l'Amiral en mains propres. N'ayant réellement confiance qu'en Blastone, elle la lui confia et il la fourra dans son gilet en hochant la tête. Arcad mit ensuite le Rapace en route et décolla dans une tempête de sable sans laisser à Kara le temps de se mettre hors de portée. La jeune femme lui hurla des insultes bien senties puis retourna auprès du Cylon qui gisait sur la plage. Elle le trouva conscient, mais en piteux état.

— Aide-moi à me lever, fit Leoben quand elle s'assit près d'elle.  
— Te lever ? Pourquoi ?  
— Cette plaie va me tuer, autant que je ne meure pas dans l'eau...

Kara soupira.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-elle. On va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit refermée, même si ce n'est pas guérit à l'intérieur.  
— Je me vide de mon sang à chaque mouvement, Kara...  
— Alors arrête de bouger, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Le Cylon grommela.

— Kara, tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Si cette plaie ne guérit pas avec cette flotte, elle va s'infecter et je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la garder saine jusqu'à maintenant pour rien ! De plus, sans Résurrection à portée de téléchargement, mon âme sera perdue à jamais...

Le regard que lui lança la blonde le glaça jusqu'à la moelle et il serra les mâchoires. Sans aide, il se leva alors en grognant de douleur et s'éloigna sur la plage en titubant.

— Et merde ! Leoben, bon sang ! appela Starbuck en le suivant. Leoben !

Une main sur sa blessure qui, une fois hors de l'eau s'était remise à saigner abondamment, le Cylon se retourna et trébucha. Il tomba sur le sable et Kara s'agenouilla près de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et elle posa sa main sur la sienne serrée sur sa plaie.

— Tu es un crétin, Deux ! siffla-t-elle. Tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir sans savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

À sa surprise, sa vue se brouilla et le Cylon posa son autre main sur sa joue.

— Je t'aime Kara, dit-il doucement. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu étais mon avenir personnifié. Dieu a choisi une autre voie pour moi visiblement... Je vais mourir, sans possibilité de me télécharger dans un autre corps, alors sois heureuse, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi...

Kara ferma les yeux et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Soudain, la main du Cylon glissa de sa joue et elle rouvrit les yeux.

— Leoben ?

Prise d'une panique, elle posa sa main sur son torse et se mit à le secouer avec vigueur.

— Leoben ! Putain de Toaster, tu ne vas pas me claquer dans les doigts maintenant ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Elle le secoua violemment, mais il ne réagit pas. Pourtant, sous sa paume, Starbuck sentait son cœur battre doucement et son torse se soulevait lentement.

— Il est dans le coma, et merde ! jura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle s'allongea alors sur le flanc et se serra contre lui, peu lui importait qu'ils se trouvent en plein soleil, elle se sentait trop lasse pour le tirer jusqu'à l'ombre et encore plus aller chercher leur tente de fortune à dix mètres de là.

— La prochaine fois que tu ouvres les yeux, Grille-pain, je te jure que je te descends... marmonna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse chaud. Je te tuerai encore et encore...

Kara ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir...

.

Ce fut une main vigoureuse qui réveilla Starbuck en lui secouant l'épaule.

— Kara ! Kara, réveille-toi !  
— Athéna ? marmonna la blonde en tournant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce... ? Ouh là, là...  
— Bon sang Kara, tu es cuite de partout ! s'horrifia la jeune femme. Quelle idée de faire la sieste en plein soleil !  
— La sieste ? Mais...

S'asseyant, Kara regarda autour d'elle et réalisa alors que Leoben était aux abonnés absents.

— Leoben... Où est-il ?  
— Leoben ? Mais tu étais seule ici quand je suis arrivée ! L'Amiral m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher même s'il fallait mettre Deux sur un brancard...

Athéna cligna des yeux et Kara grogna soudain. Ses épaules et ses cuisses étaient rouge vif.

— Ma cocotte, tu vas morfler, lâcha alors Athéna en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Leoben ?  
— Je te retourne la question, répondit la blonde. Il s'est emballé en me disant que sa plaie n'allait jamais guérir et qu'il allait mourir pour de bon, sans Résurrection à portée de téléchargement, et là il s'est levé et s'est éloigné sur la plage.

Elle montra le campement un peu plus loin, avec le feu qui fumait doucement, et continua de raconter à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Tes hommes sont rentrés il y a plus de trois heures, informa Athéna. Quand l'Amiral a eu leur rapport, il m'a aussitôt convoquée pour aller vous chercher et je te trouve seule, en train de cuire au soleil... Tu peux me dire où un Cylon mortellement blessé à bien pu aller ?  
— Mais si seulement je le savais ! s'exclama Kara, soudain furieuse.

Elle se leva aussitôt et alla dans l'eau pour rafraîchir ses coups de soleil. Athéna s'accroupit au bord de l'eau, les mains dedans.

— Kara, je pense qu'il a dû partir pour mourir loin de toi, souffla alors la jeune femme. Tu sais, comme les animaux qui s'en vont quand leur fin approche, pour ne pas blesser leurs maîtres un peu plus...

Kara détourna la tête et renifla. Allongée sur le ventre, elle baissa les yeux et la main d'Athéna lui caressa la tête.

— Rentrons, dit-elle doucement. Tu as besoin de soins, tu es gravement brûlée, rentrons sur le Galactica...

Kara ne répondit rien. Athéna l'aida à se relever, la conduisit dans le Rapace, puis alla récupérer ses affaires sur le campement abandonné. Elle jeta du sable sur le feu pour l'étouffer puis rejoignit Kara qui s'habilla comme elle le put. Le Rapace reprit ensuite la direction du Galactica en orbite et la flotte sauta une fois le dernier vaisseau ravitaillé en eau douce.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Chapitre 7  
**

.

Leoben reprit conscience plutôt violemment et manqua se noyer dans le bassin où sa conscience avait trouvé un nouveau corps. Il ressentit aussitôt les douleurs et les courbatures liées au téléchargement dans un corps vierge et il poussa un cri en glissant au fond du bassin rempli d'une substance gluante et épaisse quand ses mains refusèrent d'obéir et de s'accrocher au rebord de verre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et quand il retrouva enfin ses esprits, que son corps accepta enfin de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, le Cylon regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un Résurrection, s'il en croyait les multiples alcôves abritant un bain gardant en vie un corps synthétique vide d'âme. Ses copies étaient immobiles et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun Centurion ne vint voir ce qui se passait ici alors que d'ordinaire, il y en avait toujours un ou deux pour prévenir les autres qu'un téléchargement avait eu lieu.

Frigorifié, Numéro Deux eut un violent frisson et, laborieusement, il se hissa hors du bassin et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit visqueux. Aussitôt, il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il changeait de corps. Grâce à Kara, il s'était téléchargé ces derniers mois aussi souvent que depuis la création des Cylons, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait horreur de ça !

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'un Centurion ne se pointe enfin et prévienne les copies qui restaient en permanence sur les HUB pour s'occuper de leurs frères et sœurs morts au combat. Un Quatre et un Cinq apparurent alors et s'empressèrent d'enrouler Leoben dans une serviette et de le frictionner pour le réchauffer tout en admonestant sèchement le Centurion pour avoir visiblement quitté son poste...

.

— Que s'est-il passé, Numéro Deux ? demanda Numéro Un, qui n'était autre que la copie appelée John Cavil par les coloniaux.  
— Notre Basestar a été détruit par la flotte coloniale, répondit Leoben.

Apparemment, Un ne l'avait pas reconnu et tant que leurs esprits n'entreraient pas en contact, Un n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir que le Deux qui se tenait devant lui était le traître de sa lignée.

— De quel côté allait-elle ? demanda Un en faisant signe à l'une de ses copies d'aller entrer les coordonnées dans un ordinateur.  
— Nous étions en orbite autour de Delta Fox 8, répondit Leoben. Ils n'ont fait que passer et ont sauté en direction de la constellation du Centurion, mais leurs Vipers en ont profité pour nous tirer un peu dessus... J'ai été touché par des éclats, je travaillais dans la soute et...

C'était bien entendu un mensonge, même s'il ignorait où la Flotte Coloniale se dirigeait à présent. Il y avait cependant très peu de chance qu'elle se dirige vers la constellation du Centurion puisqu'ils en venaient, selon Kara, mais le risque était désormais que la flotte Cylonne croise la flotte Coloniale en se rendant sur les lieux.

Leoben songea alors que ce serait son unique chance de retrouver sa sœur et de monter à bord du Galactica. Il y avait bien le moyen de voler un Raider Lourd mais... c'était tout de même très risqué.

Reconduit dans une chambre pour se reposer, Numéro Deux songea à sa mort. Écroulés tous les deux en plein soleil avec Kara, il avait fait semblant de tomber dans le coma et avait ensuite attendu que la jeune femme sombre dans le sommeil pour mettre les voiles et tituber jusqu'aux arbres. L'abandonner ainsi avec le risque qu'elle prenne mal avait été rude pour lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la faire plus souffrir en lui imposant sa mort. Il avait ensuite erré dans une épaisse forêt humide pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'écrouler dans un ruisseau glacial, la tête lui tournant par manque de sang. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et s'était réveillé dans le slot de téléchargement... Il réalisa soudain que s'il avait pu se télécharger, c'est que la flotte de Cavil se trouvait à moins que la distance limite pour le téléchargement, et il songea qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, au final, d'être trouvés par le Galactica...

.

Leoben mit un peu plus de quarante-huit heures à se remettre de son téléchargement et quand ce fut fait, Cavil l'intégra à l'équipage qu'il envoyait à la poursuite de la Flotte Coloniale. Une aubaine pour le Cylon qui avait ainsi un espoir de revoir Caprica ainsi que Kara ! Et en plus de ça, il n'avait pas été démasqué et n'avait rien demandé.

 _Décidément, j'ai de la chance_ , songea Numéro Deux en montant à bord d'un Basestar flambant neuf. _Si je parviens à amener ce vaisseau-mère aux coloniaux, peut-être que l'Amiral sera plus enclin à nous laisser vivre sur la flotte..._

Il songea brusquement aux dizaines de copies de lui-même, de Six et de Huit qui avaient trouvé la mort sur l'autre Basestar. Ces copies-là étaient alors fidèles à leurs modèles, avaient les mêmes pensées, mais celles qui se trouvaient avec Leoben à présent n'étaient pas du tout fiables puisqu'elles semblaient obéir aveuglément à Un...

Afin de ne pas se faire démasquer, Leoben décida d'obéir aussi bêtement que ses copies tout en évitant de se connecter aux ordinateurs, et le Basestar fut envoyé aux coordonnées de Delta Fox 8 où l'Hybride scanna les environs pour détecter des traces de bond PRL.

.

Sur le Galactica, cependant, Kara avait surmonté la disparition mystérieuse de Leoben et Lee lui avait demandé de parler avec Caprica, de femme à femme. L'Amiral avait demandé à son fils d'interroger également Caprica Six, et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas ramené Leoben semblait le déranger. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kara depuis son retour, faisant passer les ordres par Lee ou Helo.

— Je crois que l'Amiral m'en veut d'avoir laissé Leoben s'enfuir.

Caprica haussa un sourcil.

— S'il est mort, il ne causera plus aucun souci à personne, objecta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur de sa cellule.

Six soupira profondément et Kara, assise sur une chaise face au dossier, l'imita.

— Pourquoi l'eau ne l'a-t-elle pas soigné ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Sa blessure était profonde et sans doute infectée de l'intérieur. L'eau de Delta Fox 8 est semblable aux bains dans lesquelles reposent les corps en attente de conscience, mais quand même différente. Il aurait sans doute fallu des semaines à mon frère pour voir sa plaie se refermer, et la recoudre n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Starbuck, qui avait songé à cette solution, pinça les lèvres. Elle soupira puis posa des questions plus axées sur la stratégie et les positions des différents vaisseaux de la flotte Cylon ne, mais la belle blonde ne semblait pas au courant, ce que Kara supposait étant donné qu'ils avaient été chassés de la flotte. On ne donne pas des positions stratégiques à des ennemis... et encore moins s'ils sont de son propre peuple.

.

— Elle ne sait rien des décisions stratégiques de Cavil. Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ceci dit.

Le verdict de l'Amiral soulagea Lee et Kara.

— Cependant, elle va rester en cellule pour le moment. Pas question qu'elle déambule librement dans mon vaisseau tant que nous n'avons pas une preuve irréfutable qu'elle a tourné définitivement le dos aux siens.  
— Le fait qu'elle soit le Cylon original de sa lignée ne vous interpelle pas, Amiral ? demanda Lee. Nous détenons entre nos mains la créature à partir desquelles sont produites en série les copies. En remettant la main sur Leoben, nous aurions deux modèles de Cylons sous notre contrôle, et avec la désactivation de Numéro Trois par Cavil, il ne leur en restera plus que trois modèles. Enfin, si on parvient à trouver une Huit qui pense comme les deux autres et arrive à rallier sa lignée à Leoben et Caprica.  
— Trois modèles multipliés en des millions d'exemplaire, Apollo, grogna le Colonel Tigh. Numéro Un, Quatre et Cinq sont peut-être les plus redoutables. Et n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont de quoi faire des copies vides des Six, des Deux et des Huit à loisir...

Kara plissa les yeux.

— Sont-ils redoutables parce qu'ils sont des mâles ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce et l'Amiral eut un sourire en coin. Il chassa ensuite les deux plus jeunes de son bureau et se tourna vers Tigh.

— Saul, tu devrais faire attention ce que tu dis, des fois...

L'autre grommela et proposa un verre d'alcool à son ami de toujours.

.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ensuite et il y eut de nombreuses protestations quant à la présence d'un Cylons dans la flotte, mais l'Amiral menaça quiconque s'en prendrait à elle. L'information passa sans soucis et deux semaines après leur récupération, Caprica fut installée dans un chambre inutilisée, gardée par deux Marines jour et nuit.

De son côté, Starbuck avait repris les chasses, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déloger de son esprit les quelques heures passées avec Leoben sur la plage de Delta Fox 8. À sa grande surprise, la présence du Cylon l'avait apaisée et elle avait complétement oublié la guerre pendant deux jours, se contentant de veiller sur son blessé.

Pendant ces quelques heures, elle avait sans cesse repensé aux quatre mois qu'elle avait passés enfermée dans la « maison de poupée » et, alors qu'elle descendait de son Viper après une chasse, le visage de Kacey s'imposa à son esprit. Où pouvait bien être l'enfant à présent ? Récupérée par sa mère à peine le Rapace posé sur le Galactica, la petite avait disparu du radar de sa mère adoptive et Kara avait été très affectée par son brusque départ alors qu'elle avait enfin acceptée l'idée d'avoir eu un enfant sans le savoir.

— Oh Starbuck, vous êtes là ? demanda soudain une voix.  
— Pardon Chef, je réfléchissais. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Check-list...

Galen Tyrol tendit une feuille à la jeune femme qui s'empressa de la signer, indiquant par-là que la chasse s'était bien passée, puis elle gagna les vestiaires, son casque sous le bras, pensive.

Alors qu'elle se changeait, elle décida qu'elle devait savoir où se trouvait Kacey, au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et sur quel vaisseau, sa mère et elle avaient élu domicile.

Et pour cela, la meilleure personne à qui poser des questions, c'était Helo.


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Chapitre 8  
**

.

Pendant que Kara finissait de se changer, perdue dans ses pensées, Athéna arriva par derrière elle en silence et lui planta ses index entre les côtes. Kara fit un bond en s'exclamant puis se retourna.

— Athéna ! gronda-t-elle.

La jeune femme brune sourit de toutes ses dents puis ouvrit son casier, c'était à son tour de partir en chasse.

— Tu es tellement dans la lune ces derniers temps, Starbuck, dit-elle en retirant son alliance et une médaille en or offerte par Helo quand ils avaient eu leur fille, pour la remercier. Tu es amoureuse ?  
— Athéna !

L'ex-Cylon sourit. Elle enfila sa combinaison et, comme elle passait les bras, elle demanda :

— Tu sais, je connais les Deux depuis très longtemps mais je n'ai jamais accroché avec cet exemplaire-là.  
— Tu veux dire, avec Leoben ?  
— Oui. C'est l'original de son modèle, il est différent des autres copies et, je ne sais pas, mais je crois que ça le rend plus Humain en fait. Il a beaucoup de défauts par rapport à sa conception. Tu sais, il « pense » trop.

Kara haussa un sourcil. Elle ferma son casier un peu brutalement et alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour lacer ses rangers. Athéna zippa sa combinaison et s'assit près d'elle.

— Je pense que tu n'as rien à perdre à t'en rapprocher, dit-elle en laçant elle aussi ses rangers.

Elle se redressa ensuite en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses puis tourna la tête vers la blonde.

\- Tu sais, je songeais à Kacey, quand tu es arrivée, répondit Starbuck.  
— Kacey ? La petite fille blonde que tu as ramenée avec toi quand vous avez fui Nouvelle Caprica ?  
— Oui... Je pense que je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Je m'étais habituée à elle, même si je n'ai passé qu'une semaine avec elle...

Kara haussa les épaules et Athéna lui flatta le bras.

— Quand on l'aura récupéré, essaie, Kara, dit-elle doucement.

La blonde se redressa, surprise.

— Qui... ? Leoben ? Mais je ne suis pas...  
— Kara, tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu n'aurais pas bravé les ordres en renvoyant tes hommes et en restant toute seule sur Delta Fox 8, si tu n'avais pas un petit quelque chose pour lui...

Kara baissa la tête, les mâchoires serrées.

— C'est un Cylon, Athéna...  
— Et moi, alors !

La brune se redressa en se montrant elle-même. Kara pinça les lèvres.

— Désolée, dit-elle. J'ai tendance à oublier ta vraie nature...  
— J'aimerais que tous soient comme toi, mais ce ne sera jamais possible, je suis née Cylon et je mourrais Cylon, même si entre-temps, j'ai épousé un Humain et eu une petite fille hybride adorable. Quand on veut, on peut, Kara, c'est universel. Essaie et tu verras.  
— Et pour Kacey ? Si je la retrouve, je ferais quoi ?  
— Ça, je ne sais pas. Bon allez ! Je dois partir en chasse. Tu es de repos maintenant ?  
— Oui, jusqu'à ce soir. Je suis de nuit sur la passerelle...  
— Avec Helo alors. Profite de tes heures de repos pour chercher Kacey. Avec un peu de chance, elle est encore sur le Galactica.

Kara haussa brièvement les sourcils puis la brune s'en alla et la blonde soupira profondément. Elle se leva ensuite et quitta le vestiaire pour gagner sa cabine dont elle trouva l'écoutille entrouverte. Portant sa main à son pistolet, elle s'approcha et soupira de soulagement en entrant.

— Lee, bon sang ! dit-elle. J'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez moi...

Apollo lui décocha un sourire et Kara remit la sécurité de son arme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en allant la déposer dans un casier près du lit.  
— Je venais juste voir si ça allait. Chef m'a dit que tu avais l'air dans la lune en rentrant de ta chasse...  
— Hm ? Oh, oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas...  
— Tu es toujours préoccupée par la disparition de Leoben ?

Kara haussa une épaule.

— Un peu, je l'avoue, dit-elle. Mais en fait, je n'arrête pas de penser à Kacey en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Lee plissa les yeux et la blonde s'assit en face de lui en déposant entre eux une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres.

— Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? demanda le jeune homme.  
— Non, pas depuis que sa mère l'a récupérée quand nous sommes partis de Nouvelle Caprica... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore être à bord ?  
— C'est possible, répondit Lee en se servant de l'alcool. Tout comme sa mère a pu l'emmener sur un vaisseau civil. Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ?  
— Non, j'avais déjà prévu de le faire cet après-midi. J'aimerais juste savoir si elle va bien, tu vois...

Lee hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il vida ensuite son verre et laissa son amie à ses réflexions. Il savait qu'elle traversait une période troublée, à cause son séjour sur Delta Fox 8 où elle avait passé deux jours avec le Cylon qui l'avait séquestrée pendant quatre mois et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis six mois. Il avait aussi l'impression de plus en plus grande que sa meilleure amie et amante occasionnelle commençait à lâcher prise concernant Leoben. Elle mordait quiconque osait insinuer qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour cette crapule, mais Lee la connaissait depuis longtemps et il savait que quand elle commençait à être distraite et agressive sur un sujet, quelque chose était en train de se briser en elle. Il l'avait bien remarqué quand son frère Zach avait été tué pendant son vol de qualification, sur Caprica. Pendant des mois, Kara avait été anéantie après cela, puis du jour au lendemain, elle avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui céder et qu'ils couchent ensemble. Son deuil avait alors pris fin.

Lee soupira et retourna à ses occupations en chassant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Il avait bien assez de préoccupations pour ne pas s'encombrer encore de celles de ses amis.

.

En repos, Kara se changea et enfila une chemise noire et un pantalon de toile vert puis quitta le quartier des officiers et remonta dans le vaisseau jusqu'à une grande pièce où en général personne n'allait. Ici se trouvaient tout ce qui avait pu être récupéré des Colonies au moment du Grand Exode. Les gens avaient pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre, même en fuyant, et on retrouvait une immense quantité de livres, des cassettes de musique, de bobines de films – qui peut bien se promener avec d'anciennes bobines filmographiques dans ses poches, franchement ? –, des carnets à croquis, des travaux de coutures ou même des tableaux inachevés. Mais il y avait aussi des ordinateurs dans cette pièce, qui faisaient partie intégrante du vaisseau, eux, et qui contenaient toutes les fiches de recensement des coloniaux.

Chaque semaine, chaque vaisseau de la flotte comptait ses survivants, animaux y compris, et envoyait le dossier au Colonial Un qui retriait les données, pour ensuite les envoyer en guise d'archives, sur le Galactica. Félix Gaeta se chargeait ensuite de les classer sur l'ordinateur du Souk, comme il appelait cette pièce chargée de souvenirs et, il fallait bien l'avouer, dans un désordre indescriptible.

Enjambant des caisses de livres, Kara songea qu'un jour, il faudrait que quelqu'un s'attelle à ranger et à répertorier tout cela. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans la grande pièce en regardant un peu partout, en ayant l'impression d'être dans un des Bazars de Scorpia, puis elle arriva devant les deux ordinateurs vieillots qui trônaient sur un bureau, le seul endroit parfaitement net. Éclairant la lampe posée près de l'écran, la jeune femme éclaira ce dernier et entreprit de faire ses recherches. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là et si quelqu'un venait lui dire le contraire, elle irait demander à l'Amiral directement.

À son grand soulagement, personne ne vint la déranger et elle pianota pendant plusieurs heures. Elle ignorait si Kacey était le véritable prénom de l'enfant, même si elle avait un vague souvenir de la façon dont sa mère l'avait appelée, à sa descente du Rapace. Elle cherchait donc toutes les petites filles blondes ayant au moins deux ans. Elle chercha vaisseau par vaisseau, mais se doutait bien que certaines personnes parvenaient à échapper au recensement et que la mère de Kacey était peut-être dans ce cas...

.

Quand la montre de Kara sonna l'heure de reprendre son poste, la jeune femme s'en étonna. Elle regarda le cadran un peu fatigué, il était plus de vingt heures déjà et elle n'avait ni déjeuné, ni dîné, mais ne s'était même pas rendu compte des heures qui défilaient et son estomac n'avait même pas protesté.

Regardant son écran, Starbuck se frotta les yeux. Cinq heures, elle avait passé cinq heures à faire défiler les listings de chaque vaisseau de la flotte, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Même sur le Galactica la recherche n'avait rien donné. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à se rendre à Dogsville, dans le hangar de pont tribord, où étaient réunis les Taurons et, au fil du temps, tous ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller...

Mais avant, elle retourna chez elle, enfila sa tenue de Capitaine et se rendit sur la passerelle. Elle y arriva en même temps que Helo et ceux qui étaient désormais de repos pour la nuit leur passèrent le relais avec un soupir de soulagement.

.

Alors qu'ils jouaient avec les maquettes de vaisseaux sur la table stratégique, Starbuck soupira et Helo dégomma son Rapace avec un Bombardier Cylon avant de se redresser, affalé sur la table.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi, tu sais que je m'occupe du recensement des habitants de Dogsville... dit-il comme Kara venait de terminer de lui raconter sa journée.

Le visage fatigué de Kara s'éclaira.

— Mais c'est vrai ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, assise sur la table de stratégie, les jambes dans le vide. Tu l'as fait quand dernièrement ?

Helo sembla réfléchir.

— Comme ce ne sont pas des gens « importants », on va dire, j'ai ordre de les compter une fois par mois.  
— Ça fait bientôt dix mois qu'on a fui Nouvelle Caprica, fit Kara en plissant le nez. Donc Kacey et sa mère doivent être dans tes dossiers, non ?  
— Si elles sont toujours sur le Galactica, alors oui. Mais si tu la retrouve, tu veux en faire quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais la revoir, cette gamine...

Kara se renfrogna. Helo n'insista pas, mais la jeune femme finit par soupirer et répondit :

— Les deux jours que j'ai passés sur Delta Fox 8 avec Leoben m'ont rappelé cette adorable gamine et, ouais, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus la voir, mais j'ai réalisé qu'elle me manquait et que ce n'était pas gentil envers elle de couper les ponts. Elle ne comprendra pas avant de nombreuses années que Leoben m'a fait croire qu'elle était notre fille, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et...

Kara haussa les épaules. Helo hocha la tête.

— Tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Kacey, mais ton instinct maternel s'est réveillé et quand tu as compris que tu l'avais perdue, tu as décidé de tout couper avec elle pour ne pas souffrir... Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Leoben de t'avoir servi un tel mensonge, mais demande-toi s'il n'y avait pas un autre message derrière tout ça.  
— Un autre message ? De quel genre ?

Kara haussa les sourcils. Entre Lee, Carl, Athéna et elle, il y avait très peu de secrets aussi tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé sur Nouvelle Caprica, dans la « maison de poupée ». Et tous savaient parfaitement que Leoben était amoureux de Kara.

— Il est amoureux de toi mais c'est un ennemi, Starbuck, fit le jeune homme. Il te connaît mieux que tu ne le penses et il savait parfaitement, en t'enfermant dans cet appartement, qu'il ne t'aurait jamais d'une autre manière. Tu es trop libre pour accepter quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas et comme tu détestes les Cylons, Leoben l'a dans l'os. Il a tenté de te faire changer d'avis en t'enfermant, et voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il a misé sur ton instinct maternel...  
— Et le pire c'est qu'il a presque réussi, ce crétin ! siffla Kara. Quand la petite est tombée et qu'elle s'est ouvert le crâne, nous avons passé deux jours horribles à l'hôpital. Au début, je n'en avais rien à foutre de cette gamine, elle était peut-être de moi, mais ce n'était pas ma fille, et puis elle s'est blessée et là...

Kara soupira.

— Helo, aide-moi à la retrouver s'il te plait, même si je ne peux pas l'approcher ! Revoir Leoben m'a rappelé Kacey et j'ai envie de la revoir, au moins une fois. Tu peux le faire ? Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien...

Helo pinça les lèvres.

— Pas cette nuit en tous cas, répondit-il.  
— Demain, la semaine prochaine, comme tu veux, mais s'il te plait... Je ne t'ai encore jamais rien demandé, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, c'est vrai. Écoute, je vais essayer. Le recensement de Dogsville, c'est dans quatre jours, si je vois passer sa fiche, je t'appelle tout de suite, sinon je chercherai ailleurs, ok ?

Kara eut un large sourire et elle hocha la tête vivement. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet de conversation et firent en sorte de rester éveillés jusqu'au matin.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Chapitre 9  
**

.

Kara eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil le lendemain, une fois que sa garde fut relevée. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis bientôt quarante-huit heures, donc logiquement, elle devrait tomber de sommeil, mais non, quelque chose la maintenait éveillée, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Soudain, une violente sirène retentit et la blonde dégringola de son lit de surprise.

— Non des Dieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La sirène résonna dans chaque pièce du Galactica et des roulements de bottes se firent alors entendre dans le corridor. Empoignant une veste, Kara se rua dehors, se fit bousculer, et aperçu Lee qu'elle chopa au passage.

— Vaisseau-mère Cylon, répondit simplement le jeune homme.  
— Ok, on y va alors.  
— Mais tu es de repos !  
— Pas quand la flotte est menacée !

Lee ne rajouta rien et tous deux repartirent vers la passerelle pendant que les pilotes sautaient dans leurs Vipers ou leurs Rapaces. De repos, Kara devait prendre ses ordres avant de monter dans son Viper, et elle suivit donc Lee pour savoir de que l'Amiral allait décider la concernant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Lee en s'approchant de son père.  
— Basestar Cylon à dix mille kilomètres en avant de la flotte, répondit Tigh.  
— Que la flotte saute aux coordonnées d'urgence ! Maintenant ! ordonna alors l'Amiral.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Monsieur Hoshi annonçait que la flotte avait sauté et Kara se tourna vers le DRADIS.

— Ils n'attaquent pas ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Un point rouge quitta alors celui qui symbolisait le vaisseau-mère et Kara sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle grogna.

— Starbuck ? fit Adama. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je sais qui c'est, dit-elle alors en regardant l'Amiral.  
— Leoben, gronda Lee en retour. Vipers, interceptez ce Raider Lourd ! dit-il.  
— Une minute, Commandant, le coupa son père. Si c'est vraiment Leoben Conoy, alors je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre, il n'est pas là pour nous détruire. Il est là pour elle...

Kara eut un violent accès de gêne et l'Amiral sourit, provoquant la surprise de son Officier en Second. Tigh serra les poings. En présence de Lee, Commandant, il n'avait pas le droit de donner des ordres, alors simple Colonel, et rester silencieux l'agaçait sérieusement. Il prit finalement la parole.

— Alors ? Que décidez-vous, Amiral ? demanda-t-il.  
— Monsieur Hoshi, demandez au Chef de vider son hangar de pont, on va accueillir un visiteur, lâcha alors Adama.  
— _Quoi_ ?!

Lee et Tigh s'étaient exclamés en même temps et un bruissement surpris monta des techniciens.

— Silence, c'est qui l'Amiral ici ? fit alors Adama en regardant ses hommes. Obéissez, et tout de suite ! Monsieur Gaeta, quand le Raider Lourd sera à bord, ordonnez que la flotte revienne. Monsieur Hoshi, que des Vipers et des Rapaces décollent, qu'ils encerclent le Basestar.

— À vos ordres ! répliqua aussitôt le Navigateur.

Il s'occupa de transmettre les ordres et une fois que tous les Vipers eurent été lancés et que les Rapaces eurent décollé, le Chef Tyrol s'empressa de faire sortir ses mécaniciens du vaste hangars, pour l'arrivée du visiteur.

— Starbuck, prenez des Marines et allez accueillir notre visiteur, fit alors l'Amiral. Vérifiez que c'est bien le bon Numéro Deux, puis amenez-le-moi dans le carré des officiers. Commandant Adama, vous allez me chercher Six et vous l'amenez au même endroit. On va enfin pouvoir avancer.

Tout le monde s'égailla aussitôt et Kara attrapa trois Marines qui circulaient dans le couloir avant de filer ventre à terre jusqu'au hangar de pont bâbord. Elle y arriva au moment où le Raider Lourd était descendu depuis la baie d'atterrissage.

— Chef, sortez, dit-elle en faisant signe à Galen de s'en aller. Vous trois, vous restez là.  
— Nous avons ordre de... commença l'un des trois Marines.

Mais Kara les planta-là et se dirigea vers le massif vaisseau bleu nuit. Elle regarda la tête de Centurion dont « l'œil » rouge allait et venait dans sa fente, et quand la plate-forme sur laquelle il était posé s'arrêta, Kara retint malgré elle son souffle. La plate-forme pivota alors pour remettre le vaisseau dans le sens du départ et quand elle s'immobilisa à nouveau, sa porte arrière s'ouvrit avec un jet de vapeur.

Kara déglutit. Elle tira son arme et la pointa sur l'ouverture noire. Une silhouette se profila alors et Kara fronça les sourcils. Un Numéro Deux prit pied sur le Galactica, et une autre silhouette se profila à sa suite. À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, un second Numéro Deux apparut !

La surprise fit légèrement baisser sa garde à la jeune femme et dans son dos, elle entendit les Marines armer leurs fusils. Elle s'approcha alors d'un pas en visant alternativement l'une et l'autre copie et, fronçant les sourcils, et les détailla.

Les deux Cylons étaient parfaitement identiques hormis leurs vêtements. L'un portait une chemise jaune à fleurs blanches sur un polo kaki au col à trois boutons, l'autre une chemise bordeaux à reflets dorés. Kara réalisa alors qu'elle avait déjà vu « son » Leoben dans chacune des deux tenues !

Tous deux mal rasés, tous deux le visage fatigué, ils étaient impossibles à différencier, pourtant Kara savait que l'un des deux était « son » Leoben, mais elle avait du mal à savoir lequel. Soudain, elle se redressa en baissant son arme.

— Comment s'appelle notre fille ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Numéro Deux à la chemise rouge releva le menton et Kara laissa échapper un sourire.

— Nous n'avons pas d'enfant ensemble, mais je ne dis pas non, dit-il en souriant à son tour. Tu es douée, tu savais que j'allais réagir...  
— L'autre solution pour te démasquer aurait été d'en abattre un au hasard, donc... Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant la copie du menton.  
— Une de mes copies, répondit Leoben. Il pilote le Basestar que j'ai amené.  
— Que _tu_ as amené ?

Kara regarda l'autre Numéro Deux en haussant un sourcil.

— Il parle, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.  
— J'ai choisi de m'appeler John Blake, fit alors la copie en regardant Kara. Un exemplaire de chaque modèle se trouve sur mon Basestar et je l'ai amené ici de bonne grâce parce que je pense que tu n'as pas complétement tort, Deux.

John regarda Leoben et Kara passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en rangeant son arme.

— Quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamailler, l'Amiral nous attends, dit-elle.

Leoben regarda la jeune femme avec surprise.

— Ma sœur ? demanda-t-il.  
— Elle va bien. Par conte toi, dans quelques minutes, ça va aller moins bien, on à quelques petits trucs à régler, nous deux...

Le ton était menaçant et Leoben pinça les lèvres. Sa copie eut un sourire moqueur puis Kara fit signe aux Marines d'approcher et d'accompagner le Numéro Deux à la chemise fleurie jusqu'au carré des officiers, qu'elle suivait avec Leoben.

Les Marines ne bronchèrent pas, John Blake non plus et quand ils ne furent plus à portée d'oreille, la jeune femme se tourna vers « son » Numéro Deux et lui décocha une gifle. Celui-ci inspira profondément en restant stoïque.

— Je l'ai mérité et je sens ta colère bouillonner en toi, Kara, dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. Mais je t'en prie, ne me tues pas tout de suite...  
— Pourquoi as-tu disparu, Leoben ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te voie mourir, c'est ça ? J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais !  
— Oh je n'en doute pas, mais j'ignorais si j'allais simplement m'éteindre ou me télécharger. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'allais revenir alors que mon esprit s'était perdu dans les Limbes...

Kara croisa les bras, contrariée.

— J'apprécie ta considération mais c'est encore plus dur de te savoir quelque part sur une île déserte en train de te vider de ton sang ! dit-elle alors.

Kara serra soudain les mâchoires et se détourna. Elle prit la direction qu'avaient prise les Marines et Leoben la suivit. En sortant du hangar, il lui saisit le bras et, dans le même mouvement, comme elle pivotait pour se dégager, il l'enlaça solidement.

— Pardon, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux. Je te demande pardon, Kara...

La blonde eut un hoquet puis elle le repoussa. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front et elle ferma les yeux. Elle soupira alors et recula d'un pas.

— Nous aurons tout le temps de régler ça plus tard. Suis-moi, dit-elle en se détournant.

Leoben n'eut pas le choix et il lui emboîta le pas en silence.


	10. Chapter 10

.

 **Chapitre 10  
**

.

Contactée dès que son vaisseau fut revenu, la Présidente Roslin et Tom Zarek furent déposés sur le Galactica et une longue réunion commença, réunion à laquelle ni Lee, ni Kara n'eurent le droit d'assister. L'un parce qu'il partait en chasse, l'autre parce qu'elle était de repos et qu'en temps de guerre, une journée de repos, ce n'est pas courant donc qu'elle devait en profiter. De plus, elle n'aurait pas un avis objectif sur le sujet, trop liée à Leoben, bien plus qu'elle ne le désirait, d'ailleurs...

Après avoir reçu un message de Helo qui lui disait de passer chez lui et de prendre dans le casier sur la porte, une enveloppe cachetée à son nom, Kara décida de profiter de sa journée de repos et se rendit aussitôt à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Athéna qui arrivait en face

— Oh, Starbuck ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Je viens chercher des documents que j'avais demandés à Helo, il m'a dit dans le casier sur la porte...

Athéna haussa un sourcil puis entra dans sa cabine et attrapa une enveloppe marron fermée d'un morceau de ruban adhésif.

— C'est marqué Kara dessus, ça doit être ça, dit-elle en tendant la lettre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— J'ai cherché Kacey dans les bases de données du recensement, tu sais, et comme je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai demandé à Helo s'il pouvait me la trouver dans ses dossiers de Dogsville, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait fait tout de suite...  
— Vu l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, il doit y avoir un dossier complet...

Athéna jeta soudain un regard lourd de sens à la blonde qui baissa le nez.

— Quoi ? bougonna-t-elle.  
— Alors, il est à bord, non ?  
— Oui et ?  
— Kara, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Athéna.  
— Arrête avec ça, ok ? siffla Kara en retour, mauvaise. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !  
— Ah non ? Kara, bon sang, tu vas te voiler la face encore combien de temps ?  
— Mais je... ?

Kara serra les mâchoires et arracha alors l'enveloppe des mains d'Athéna qui lui saisit le bras au passage.

— Kara, je connais ce Numéro Deux depuis très longtemps, et crois-moi, de tous les modèles, celui-ci est le plus fiable, dit-elle. Ses visions le rendent peut-être un peu bizarre, mais il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! C'est un Original, nom d'un chien, il te faut quoi de plus ?  
— Un Humain ? répliqua la blonde entre ses dents.

Un frisson lui descendit soudain dans le dos et Athéna blêmit.

— Oups, dit-elle. Bon... À plus, Starbuck...

Elle disparut dans sa cabine et referma l'écoutille. Kara serra alors les doigts sur l'enveloppe, puis, inspirant profondément, elle se redressa et pivota. Leoben se tenait juste devant elle, accompagné de l'Amiral Adama en personne. Un silence embarrassé pesait dans le couloir et soudain, Kara fit volte-face et s'éloigna en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main, l'autre serrée sur l'enveloppe.

— Starbuck ! appela aussitôt Adama.  
— Laissez, Amiral, elle a raison après tout, que puis-je bien avoir à lui offrir, moi vulgaire machine que je suis ? fit le Cylon en se détournant. Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour elle de rester seule, quand on voit comment elle traite les personnes qui veulent l'aider...

Athéna ouvrit alors la porte de sa cabine et baissa la tête. Adama serra les mâchoires.

— C'est ma fille, dit-il. Et elle va m'entendre.

Il prit aussitôt la même direction que la blonde et Leoben soupira.

— Il la _considère_ comme sa fille, précisa Athéna. Entre...  
— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Huit.  
— Athéna.  
— Athéna... Ta fille n'est pas là ?  
— Non, à la garderie. Entre Leoben, s'il te plait.

Numéro Deux hésita puis finit par franchir le seuil de l'écoutille et Athéna entra à sa suite en la fermant. Elle invita le Cylon à s'asseoir sur une chaise et elle prit place au bord de son lit.

Intrigué, Leoben regarda autour de lui. Il était évident que plusieurs personnes vivaient ici, il y avait de nombreux vêtements, et surtout, tout un tas de jouets, pour la plupart en bois ou en métal cabossé.

— Alors ça ressemble à ça la vie d'une famille à bord du Galactica ? demanda Numéro Deux avec un sourire en coin.  
— Et encore, c'est rangé, là, fit Athéna avec un sourire. Bon, dis-moi, Kara...  
— Quoi, Kara ? se renfrogna brusquement le Cylon en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'a pas été assez claire ?  
— Elle en a simplement marre que tout le monde la charrie avec cette histoire... et comme elle se protège, nos taquineries lui font l'effet de mines antichar...

Leoben soupira.

— Que va lui dire l'Amiral ? Elle va l'écouter au moins ? demanda-t-il.  
— Il la considère comme sa fille, je t'ai dit, donc oui, elle va l'écouter, répondit Athéna. Après, si elle va changer d'idée, je n'en sais rien, mais si déjà l'Amiral arrive à égratigner un peu sa carapace, alors tu n'auras plus qu'à la briser.  
— Je ne veux pas la briser, Athéna, je l'aime comme elle est, fit Leoben. Elle est aussi folle que moi et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense qu'elle doive changer...  
— Pourtant j'y serais bien obligée...

Les deux Cylons firent volte-face et Kara entra dans la petite cabine, l'Amiral sur les talons. Il avait entre les mains l'enveloppe que Helo avait préparée pour la jeune femme et Athéna fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Kara ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Monsieur ? fit la blonde en pivotant légèrement.  
— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Kara, répondit l'Amiral en remontant ses lunettes d'un coup d'index. Tu crois pouvoir t'occuper d'une si petite fille ?

Leoben se redressa.

— Une enfant ?

L'Amiral le regarda et soupira brièvement.

— Kacey Brynn est orpheline depuis environ quatre mois, dit-il.

Les deux Cylons eurent la même réaction et Athéna porta en prime ses mains à sa bouche en regardant Kara avec stupeur.

— Mes Dieux... souffla-t-elle. Mais enfin... Comment... ?  
— Julia est morte quelques semaines après notre départ de Nouvelle Caprica, de l'Infection Mellorak, laissant sa fille de trois ans seule, expliqua Starbuck en croisant les bras.  
— Ce n'est pas vrai... fit Athéna. Pauvre chérie !  
— Helo n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de chercher la gamine, expliqua Kara. Il ignorait même que Julia était morte parce que son certificat de décès n'a pas été produit lors de la mort à cause de la panique de l'exode. Il a dû aller le demander au Docteur Herb, le nouveau médecin de Dogsville...  
— Et où est la petite ? demanda Leoben.  
— Toujours à Dogsville, deux Sœurs de la Pitie s'occupent des enfants sans parents, fit l'Amiral en lisant un des documents. Elles sont à la recherche de parents pour elle, justement.

Leoben tourna aussitôt la tête vers Kara qui haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? lui fit-elle.  
— Kara, écoute...

Athéna se leva soudain, lui coupant la parole. L'Amiral lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Kara soupira alors profondément et Leoben se leva à son tour. Il la prit par les épaules et la jeune femme baissa la tête.

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Kara, tu le sais parfaitement, fit le Cylon. Je vous ai livré un Basestar flambant neuf et un équipage entier...  
— Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Quatre et aux Cinq, tu le sais parfaitement, répondit la blonde en se retournant. Mais là n'est pas la question. Leoben, tu crois sérieusement qu'on pourra s'entendre assez pour élever une enfant de deux ans et demi ? Nous as-tu regardés ? Il n'y a pas plus désassemblé comme couple et...

Le Cylon la fit taire d'un baiser et Kara se crispa. Elle serra ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme puis se détendit et il la prit par la taille en se détachant d'elle. Appuyant son front contre le sien, il souffla :

— Je t'aime depuis plus d'un siècle, Kara Thrace... J'ai attendu que tu viennes au monde sur Caprica et j'aurais aimé avoir le droit d'intervenir dans ta vie, mais en fin de compte, c'est aussi bien comme ça, car ainsi, tu es unique...

Starbuck sentit sa gorge se contracter. Elle baissa la tête et posa son front contre la poitrine du Cylon qui l'enserra dans ses bras en posant son menton sur sa tête. Athéna se montra alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et Leoben lui fit un discret signe de tête. La brune se retourna et adressa un sourire à l'Amiral qui agita le dossier qu'il avait toujours dans les mains.

— Je dois discuter de tout cela avec la Présidente et Zarek, dit-il. D'ici-là, Leoben et Blake on l'autorisation de séjourner sur le Galactica. Assurez-vous qu'ils prennent quartier auprès de Six.

Athéna hocha la tête. Elle retourna alors dans sa cabine et trouva le couple séparé. Elle interrogea le Cylon du regard et il hocha la tête.

— Rendons sa maison à Athéna, Kara, dit-il.  
— Hm, oui, bien sûr, désolée, Athéna...  
— Allons, ça ne me dérange pas, tu le sais très bien.

La blonde lui sourit doucement puis sortit dans le couloir et Leoben la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Kara inspira profondément et fit un signe de tête au Cylon qui la suivit jusqu'à son appartement.

.

— Tu vas retourner sur le vaisseau-mère ? demanda Kara en tirant l'écoutille de sa cabine.  
— Non, pas tout de suite. Blake veut négocier son équipage et même s'il assure que les copies de Cinq et Quatre qui sont à bord sont fidèles à lui, la Présidente doute.  
— Simon m'a quand même volé un ovaire... fit Kara en plissant le nez. Tu veux boire un peu d'alcool ?  
— Pas de refus...

La jeune femme servit une bonne dose d'alcool maison dans deux verres qui avaient plus l'air de bocaux puis elle s'assit à cheval sur une chaise, appuyée sur le dossier, et soupira.

— Kacey... dit-elle.

Leoben reposa son verre et pinça les lèvres.

— Kara, on peut s'en occuper tous les deux... Je suis certain que nous y arriverons...

Starbuck soupira profondément et se redressa.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à toi, ni à moi, d'en décider, dit-elle. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été fait une exception pour Athéna que tu vas avoir le droit de t'installer ici et encore moins d'être autorisé à adopter un enfant...  
— S'ils t'accordent à toi la garde de Kacey, alors je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, nous sommes aussi déraisonnables l'un que l'autre...  
— Ça...

Kara haussa les sourcils. Soudain, on frappa contre sa porte et elle jeta un regard à Leoben en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
— Pas du tout...

La blonde se leva et alla pousser l'écoutille, mais elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Kara lâcha un juron et Tom Zarek pénétra dans la cabine en la bousculant, suivit par la Présidente Roslin, l'Amiral Adama et le Commandant Adama. Les trois premiers parlaient tous en même temps.

Kara jeta un regard déconcerté à son ami de toujours et celui-ci fit une grimace, d'un air de dire « ça ne sent pas bon », avant de se rencogner dans un coin de la petite pièce.

— C'est inadmissible ! s'exclama soudain Zarek.  
— Monsieur le Vice-président, veuillez vous calmer ! répliqua l'Amiral en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour que vous fassiez un scandale dans mon vaisseau !  
— Un scandale ? s'étrangla Roslin. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez demandé, Amiral ? Vous voulez qu'un autre Cylon s'installe à bord et pis encore, qu'il puisse côtoyer l'un de _nos_ enfants !

Refoulés de l'autre côté de la table, Kara et Leoben se tenaient côte à côte et devaient sans aucun doute avoir le sentiment de passer en justice avec les quatre personnes se disputant leur faisant face...

La voix de la Présidente donna un violent frisson à Kara qui serra le poing et s'apprêta à hurler, mais Leoben souffla un « Shhh » censé la tempérer. La jeune femme soupira alors et posa ses mains sur la table.

— J'ai fait une exception pour Athéna parce qu'elle était déjà enceinte et qu'elle nous a aidés, mais là non ! s'exclama Roslin en tendant le doigt vers Leoben qui fronça les sourcils.  
— Si c'est une question de grossesse, ça peut s'arranger, siffla-t-il aussitôt en croisant les bras.

Le silence se fit direct dans la pièce et Kara marmonna quelque chose. Les quatre intrus se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux ronds, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser que Kara et Leoben étaient présents, et Roslin regarda le Cylon en remuant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Vous avez remarqué que vous n'êtes pas dans un salon, là ? demanda le Cylon. Vous êtes chez le Capitaine Thrace, _sa_ cabine, où vous vous êtes _invités_! Et vous vous permettez de plus de parler de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là ?!

Zarek prit un air outré et Roslin se fit de l'air de sa main. Elle retira ensuite ses lunettes, regarda Kara qui avait les mâchoires serrées.

— Dehors, lâcha soudain la blonde.  
— Je vous demande pardon, Capitaine ? siffla Zarek. De quel droit... ?  
— J'ai dit... Dehors ! hurla alors Kara. Sortez tous de chez moi, dehors ! Vous vous invitez ici, vous entrez en me bousculant sans même vérifier si je suis seule ou non ! Dehors, dehors ! Foutez-moi le camp !

Elle attrapa alors le verre d'alcool posé sur la table et le balança contre le mur où il explosa. Roslin poussa un cri et Lee la fit sortir de la pièce tandis que l'Amiral poussait Zarek dans le couloir. Leoben, lui, attrapa Kara en la ceinturant entre ses bras et la jeune femme poussa un hurlement de fureur pure avant de se laisser tomber sur le genoux, emportant Leoben avec elle...


	11. Chapter 11

.

 **Chapitre 11  
**

.

Lee poussa la Présidente et Zarek vers la sortie du couloir en leur demandant de rentrer sur leur vaisseau, qu'ils reprendraient cette discussion plus tard. Il retourna ensuite vers la cabine de Kara et son père, sur le seuil, entra.

Dans la petite pièce, Kara était assise sur une chaise, et près d'elle, Leoben lui caressait la main en lui parlant à voix basse. En entendant les deux hommes revenir, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers eux.

\- Mais à la fois quoi avez-vous bien pu penser, tous les deux ? demanda alors Kara en regardant les deux Adama. Faire entrer cet imposteur chez moi alors vous savez que je n'ai qu'une envie, le balancer pas un sas !  
\- Calme-toi, répondit l'Amiral. Je n'y suis pour rien, ce sont eux qui ont pris cette décision. J'ai tenté de les retenir, mais tu connais la Présidente...

Kara guetta une confirmation chez Lee qui hocha la tête puis elle soupira longuement et le verre d'alcool rescapé pour le vider d'une traite.

\- Je vous jure, Monsieur, que si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour vous, j'aurais déjà botté le cul de cette ignoble femme et de son chien de Vice-président !  
\- Kara ! s'exclamèrent alors Lee et Leoben d'une même voix.  
\- Kara, assied-toi, je t'en prie, fit alors Adama père. Calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre elle, tu le sais parfaitement.

Lee prit deux chaises pliantes derrière la porte de la salle de bains et en proposa une à son père pendant qu'il s'installait sur l'autre et que Leoben et Kara se posaient sur les chaises métalliques.

\- J'étais allé parler à la Présidente au sujet de la petite Kacey, mais jamais je n'ai mentionné le fait que tu voulais t'en occuper, dit l'Amiral. C'est Zarek qui a monté tout cela en épingle en faisant le rapprochement avec toi, Kara.  
\- Et puis, ils se sont emballés, tous les deux, et ont quitté la salle à grands pas en braillant dans les couloirs que c'était une honte, blablabla, enfin tu vois le genre, renchérit Lee.  
\- Donc, je n'aurais jamais la garde de la petite ? demanda Kara.  
\- Non, fit l'Amiral. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense que tu es parfaitement capable d'élever une fillette de deux ans qui te connaît et qui vit un enfer depuis que sa mère est morte. Le fait qui dérange la Présidente est...  
\- Le _fait_ qui la dérange, c'est moi, coupa Leoben. Il est visiblement inadmissible que j'ose demander à élever un enfant de coloniaux... Chose que je n'ai pas faite, soyons d'accords.

Le Cylon croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, et Kara lui jeta un regard. Elle inspira puis souffla et pinça les lèvres. Elle porta alors ses mains à son col et tira ses plaques de son t-shirt.

\- Non, Kara, fais pas ça, fit aussitôt Lee. Je t'en prie...  
\- Lee, cette histoire a assez duré, dit-elle. Vous avez raison, tous autant que vous êtes, il y a quelque chose entre ce fichu grille-pain et moi, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, et si l'armée m'empêche de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, à savoir avoir une famille, alors je pars, et sans regrets.  
\- Kara, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas pour... moi, dit Leoben, surpris. Réfléchi, enfin !  
\- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour toi que je le fais, répondit la blonde en retirant ses plaques. C'est aussi pour moi... Il y a trop longtemps que je fais ce boulot sans rechigner, à espérer mourir au prochain largage de mon Viper, alors ça suffit.

Elle les déposa sur la table et étala la chaînette pensivement avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai bientôt trente ans et je suis encore là à me jeter dans les combats en espérant me faire tuer tout en emportant le plus d'ennemis possible... Mais il y a une enfant de deux ans et demi qui a perdu sa maman, et qui vit aux crochets de deux vieilles Sœurs de la Pitie depuis des mois, une petite fille que j'ai appris à aimer et dont je me suis inquiétée malgré moi... Cette petite fille, c'est désormais ma fille, Amiral, et si la Présidente Roslin n'accepte pas qu'un soldat élève un enfant avec l'aide d'un Cylon, alors je partirai.

Sur-ce, la jeune femme se leva. Leoben tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais elle s'échappa et, empoignant une veste, elle quitta la cabine en silence. Ce même silence resta entier plusieurs secondes avant que l'Amiral ne tende le bras pour attirer à lui, du bout de l'index, les plaques militaires de Kara.

\- Tu ne vas pas accepter sa démission, papa ! s'exclama alors Lee.  
\- Si c'est ce qu'elle désire, je n'ai pas le choix, fils...  
\- Amiral, réfléchissez, intervint alors Leoben. Ce qui arrive à Kacey la touche au plus profond de son cœur de mère... C'est de ma faute si elle veut s'occuper de cette petite, c'est parce que je lui ai mentit en lui disant que c'était notre enfant... Elle s'est attachée à elle et elle ne serait jamais revenue la chercher quand elle a pu s'enfuir de l'appartement où je l'avais séquestrée, si cela n'avait été le cas. Kara a beaucoup de défauts, je vous l'accorde, mais quand quelque chose la touche au cœur, elle est plus que sincère...

Le père et le fils regardèrent le Cylon avec surprise. Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je surveille Kara depuis qu'elle est venue au monde, dit-il. Son destin est hors du commun et pour elle, je n'ai aucune réponse des Augures. Son futur est noir, je ne vois rien...

Lee haussa les sourcils. Leoben se détourna soudain et Adama père soupira.

\- Très bien, dit-il.  
\- Très bien, quoi ? demanda son fils.  
\- Je ne vais pas accepter la démission de Kara tout de suite, répondit l'Amiral en repoussant les plaques vers Leoben. Tu vas aller la chercher, Leoben, et vous prendrez la petite avec vous.  
\- La prendre avec nous ? Mais pour aller où ?  
\- Sur le Basestar. Je vous octroie une période d'essai d'un mois.

Lee bondit sur sa chaise qui menaça de se plier. Il se rattrapa à la table de justesse et, effaré, regarda son père.

\- Mais papa, tu... ?  
\- Je vais parler à la Présidente et à Zarek, mais en attendant, il y a une petite fille qui a perdu sa maman, répondit l'Amiral, les sourcils froncés. Elle connaît Kara et Leoben donc je ne vois pas le problème de leur offrir la garde temporaire de l'enfant.

Le vieux militaire regarda le Cylon.

\- Temporaire, insista-t-il. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
\- Oui, Amiral, répondit Leoben. Kara et moi avons la garde temporaire de Kacey Brynn, c'est entendu... Et dans le cas où Roslin et Zarek seraient sourds à vos discussions ?  
\- Nous verrons cela en temps et en heures. Nous avons la chance pour le moment de ne pas avoir de Cylons aux basques donc nous pouvons nous concentrer sur d'autres choses. Leoben, veille à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien ou je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable, c'est clair ?  
\- Limpide, Monsieur.

L'Amiral et Lee quittèrent alors la cabine et Leoben, resté seul, regarda autour de lui avec un soupir. Il avisa alors le dossier abandonné par Adama père, mais l'ignora et quitta sa chaise. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire et pas d'endroit spécifique où se rendre donc il décida d'attendre ici-même le retour de Kara. Il savait la jeune femme furieuse, mais aussi profondément dégoûtée d'elle-même et de son entourage. Soldat irréprochable, elle s'impliquait beaucoup trop dans son travail et cela lui retombait dessus au final, et ce malgré son mauvais caractère.

Faisant comme chez lui, Leoben se rassit sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table en empoignant un livre. La première page était signée par l'Amiral et Leoben soupira. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en obligeant les Humains à fuir les colonies, ils avaient tout perdu. Les Cylons qui s'étaient d'ailleurs installés sur Caprica, avaient récupéré beaucoup de ces objets du quotidien pour agrémenter le leur...

.

Numéro Deux eut le temps de terminer le livre - une jolie histoire sur une jeune femme se faisant passer pour un homme et partant en guerre à la place de son mari amputé d'une jambe, mais tout de même déployé - avant de voir Kara reparaître dans l'embrasure de l'écoutille. La jeune femme ne parut pas surprise de trouver le Cylon là, elle se contenta d'aller s'affaler sur son lit, le nez dans ses oreillers, en soupirant profondément.

\- Kara...  
\- Laisse-moi, je t'en prie... marmonna la blonde d'une voix étouffée.  
\- Si tu veux mourir étouffée, il y a plus rapide, tu sais ? tenta de plaisanter le Cylon.  
\- Hmm, répondit l'autre en remuant.

Baissant ses jambes, Leoben alla s'asseoir au bord de la couchette et Kara tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis, mais son visage n'accusait aucune trace de larmes. Elle n'avait donc pas pleuré, mais elle n'en était pas loin.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu l'Amiral depuis que tu es partie ? demanda alors le Cylon en lui repoussant une mèche blonde sur la joue.  
\- Non... Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a décidé de nous autoriser à prendre Kacey avec nous, pendant un mois, à condition que je vous emmène sur le Basestar en attendant qu'il fasse entendre raison à la Présidente et à Zarek...  
\- Sur le Basestar ? Pourquoi pas l'un des vaisseaux de la flotte ?

Leoben haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Kara se redressa alors et s'assit en tailleur, face au Cylon qui la regarda un peu de travers.

\- Leoben est-ce que...

Kara serra les lèvres, baissa la tête puis inspira et regarda Numéro Deux.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire complétement confiance ?  
\- À cent pour cent. Je sais que nos successives rencontres se sont toutes soldées par des échecs, mais c'est terminé maintenant, on fait table rase du passé, d'accord ? Accepte ma présence à tes côtés, Kara, j'en vaux la peine, je te l'assure...  
\- C'est ce qu'Athéna m'a dit, répondit la blonde, les sourcils joint au-dessus de son nez. Et je suis vraiment tentée de la croire, mais c'est un Cylon, elle aussi et...

La main de Leoben se posa sur son genou et Kara eut un léger sursaut. Le Cylon se pencha alors vers et quand leurs visages ne furent qu'à une longueur de main l'un de l'autre, Numéro Deux souffla :

\- Je me jetterai dans l'espace pour toi, Kara... Je t'aime et tu mérites mon amour, tout comme tu mérites l'amour de Kacey.

Reculant, le Cylon serra la main de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

\- Nous avons une enfant à qui rendre le sourire, Kara, t'en sens-tu capable à mes côtés ? Si tu veux rester seule avec Kacey, je comprendrai, mais je vous emmènerai quand même sur le Basestar, par sécurité. Tu ne me verras ensuite plus, j'y veillerai.

Kara pinça les lèvres. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la grande main du jeune homme et elle inspira.

\- Et crois-tu que je sois capable d'élever seule une petite fille de même pas trois ans ? demanda-t-elle. Elle a probablement vu sa maman mourir, son père aussi, peut-être... Elle a besoin du double amour que peuvent procurer deux parents, et je suis là pour être sa mère...

La jeune femme déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Leoben sourit alors doucement et porta les doigts contre ses lèvres.

\- Je serais très honoré, Kara Thrace, d'être temporairement le père de ta fille... dit-il.

La blonde grimaça un sourire et soudain, fondit en larmes. Ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve en permanence venaient de lâcher et Leoben la prit dans ses bras comme elle s'étendait sur les couvertures. Il s'étendit près d'elle et elle se serra contre son torse en pleurant à gros sanglots, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Dans le couloir, au même moment, Lee et son père se jetèrent un regard. Ils revenaient de la cabine des Agathon après avoir signalé à Athéna qu'elle allait elle-même conduire Leoben, Kacey et Kara à bord du Basestar, et entendre le soldat le plus solide du Galactica pleurer comme une enfant, les mit un peu mal à l'aise.

Saisissant la main de son père, Lee lui sourit doucement puis les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin et partirent ensuite sur le Colonial Un pour affronter le couple de redoutables dragons qui dirigeait ce qui restait de la race Humaine.


	12. Chapter 12

.

 **Chapitre 12  
**

.

— Bienvenue à bord de mon Basestar.  
— Vous êtes John Blake, je suppose ?

Kara déposa un sac entre ses pieds et regarda le Numéro Deux planté devant elle. Vêtu d'un pull noir à col en V sur un t-shirt blanc, et d'un jean noir, le Cylon dégageait une certaine classe, contrairement à Leoben avec son air débraillé permanent.

Remarquant les joues parfaitement rasées de Blake, Kara haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à son compagnon qui portait une Kacey endormie dans ses bras.

— Pas de remarques, grogna-t-il.

Blake eut un rire. Il invita ensuite la petite famille temporaire à le suivre et, suivis de deux Centurions qu'il pria également de les accompagner, il les conduisit dans une partie peu fréquentée du vaisseau.

— Ces Centurions seront à votre service pendant la durée de votre séjour ici, fit Blake en désignant les deux immenses robots qui inclinèrent la tête. Voici C-18 et C-15... Ils ne sont pas désarmés, mais ils ne vous feront pas de mal, à moins de la provoquer, bien entendu.

Kara regarda la lettre et le nombre dessiné plutôt adroitement sur leur poitrine, à droite, et hocha la tête. Blake fit ensuite un signe de la main à la jeune femme et une porte coulissa sans un bruit devant elle. Tous quatre pénétrèrent alors dans une grande pièce au sol de marbre noir et au mur rouge sombre, laissant les Toasters sur le palier.

— Nous avons consulté les dossiers que nous possédons sur les Humains, fit Blake en posant une main sur un lit à barreaux de bois blanc. Vous devriez avoir, normalement, tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour votre séjour à bord. S'il vous manque quelque chose, demandez aux Centurions, ils sont là pour ça.

Restés à la porte, les deux robots n'objectèrent pas. Libres mais obéissant, ils étaient à l'image des soldats du Galactica : ils possédaient un libre-arbitre tout en obéissant aux ordres de leurs supérieurs.

— Leoben, si tu désires t'installer ici, tes affaires seront transférées dans la journée, ajouta Blake en regardant son clone.  
— Cela dépendra de Kara, répondit celui-ci. Si elle juge ma présence acceptable.  
— Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, répondit la blonde. Je vais y réfléchir.

Leoben hocha la tête et alla déposer Kacey dans le lit avant de la recouvrir d'une fine couverture de soie rouge. Il regarda ensuite Kara puis Blake s'excusa et tourna les talons. La porte se referma dans son dos sans un bruit et Kara se mit aussitôt à fureter. Elle jeta son sac de voyage sur le grand lit tendu de satin blanc et noir, et s'approcha du mur où courait une large et longue bande rouge.

— C'est un scanner de vie, répondit Leoben à la question muette de la jeune femme qui posa une main sur les diodes.  
— C'est sensé faire quoi ?  
— Cela renseigne l'Hybride sur les personnes présentes à bord, aussi bien Centurions que Cylons, ou Humains, dans le cas présent. De ce fait, l'Hybride ordonne ou non la lumière et le chauffage dans les pièces occupées. C'est un sous-programme, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle le fait, fit le Cylon comme Kara allait poser une question.  
— Je vois... Et s'il arrive quelque chose ?  
— Du genre... Si tu tombes malade pendant la nuit ?  
— Hm, ou Kacey ?  
— L'Hybride le saura et dépêchera un médecin au plus vite. À bord, le médecin en chef est une Six, Marbel, elle ne ressemble en rien à Caprica, elle a les cheveux bruns, très courts, et un fichu caractère.

Kara haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est une de tes sœurs aussi ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Non, mais c'est la sœur de Blake, ils sont de la même génération. Du reste, Athéna est de cette génération aussi. Celle que vous appelez Boomer est ma sœur, par contre, à mon grand désarroi...  
— Tu es sérieux ?

Leoben hocha la tête. Athéna les avait déposés dans le hangar du Basestar et était aussitôt repartie pour une chasse. Elle avait pourtant salué Blake en arrivant, mais visiblement, aucune connexion ne s'était faite.

— J'imagine que tu es en train de te demander pourquoi Blake et elle ne se sont pas reconnus, c'est ça ?

Kara hocha la tête. Leoben alla s'asseoir sur bord du lit et Kara l'y rejoignit.

— Lorsqu'Athéna était sur Caprica, avec Helo, avant qu'elle le rencontre, elle était encore liée à sa génération, à Blake, à Marbel et aux autres, et même après, mais quand elle est tombée enceinte, le lien psychique avec les Cylons a été brisé net. Nous sommes incapables de nous reproduire entre nous, tu le sais, ça ?  
— Oui, j'en ai entendu parler...  
— Mais pas avec les Humains. Si d'aventure notre relation s'étoffe, toi et moi pourrions avoir un enfant sans trop de problèmes, expliqua Leoben. Mais je serais alors immédiatement séparé de mes sœurs.  
— C'est un choix un peu cruel, non ? Athéna...  
— Ne s'en est pas rendu compte, acheva Leoben. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'Helo et ne s'est aperçu d'absolument rien. Elle n'est désormais Cylon que par la composition chimique de son corps. D'esprit, elle est devenue Humaine et même si elle se téléchargera si elle meure, elle n'aura plus aucune connexion avec les autres Cylons de sa génération.

Kara pinça les lèvres.

— Donc, si un jour, toi et moi voulons un enfant, tu devras choisir entre tes sœurs et moi ?  
— En gros oui. Même si pour ma part, le lien est moins important puisque nous sommes les Originaux de nos lignées. Nous ne sommes pas des « générations », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
— Je crois... Boomer, Caprica et toi êtes plutôt comme des cousins que comme des frères et sœurs, non ? Et j'imagine que Simon, Cavil et Aaron Doral sont plus comme les branches pourries de la famille.  
— Oui, voilà. Notre lien est là mais moins fort que si nous étions des clones nés sur une seule ligne de temps, comme de véritable frères et sœurs.  
— Je comprends...

Kara soupira alors profondément et Leoben se leva.

— Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
— Je vais te laisser te reposer et m'assurer que les Cinq et les Quatre ignorent ta présence à bord, répondit Leoben. Pourquoi ?

La blonde se mordit les lèvres puis secoua la tête.

— Non, pour rien, répondit-elle.  
— Les Centurions restent dehors, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même de moi, demande-leur.

Kara hocha la tête, lèvres pincées.

— À tout à l'heure ? dit Leoben, les sourcils haussés.  
— C'est ça...

Leoben s'en alla alors. Kara l'entendit discuter avec les Centurions dans le couloir, puis la porte coulissa et la jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Elle testa un peu le lit puis, se levant, elle alla ranger ses affaires dans un petit meuble de bois sombre. Elle glissa dans un tiroir les deux tenues qu'Athéna lui avait données pour Kacey, déposa le petit pyjama sur le rebord du lit, puis enfila un jogging et un t-shirt à large col avant de s'emparer de son ordinateur portable et de s'installer sur son lit.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de contacter le Galactica et c'était plus sûr tant que les Cinq et les Quatre n'avaient pas étés éliminés, donc elle se contenta d'attaquer un fichier texte et d'inscrire « Jour Un » en haut de la page nommée « Ma nouvelle vie de mère, par Kara Thrace »...


	13. Chapter 13

.

 **Chapitre 13  
**

.

Après l'arrivée de Kara et Kacey sur le Basestar, les jours s'écoulèrent, lentement, mais pas monotones du tout ! Chaque matin, Leoben venait chercher la jeune femme et l'enfant dans leur chambre pour les emmener dans un quartier du Basestar où, à l'aide de son puissant esprit et du vaisseau lui-même, il transformait les murs froids en champs de coquelicots, en paysage de campagne ou en tout ce que désiraient ses deux petites femmes. Kacey appreciait tout particulièrement la plage, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, étant née alors que les Coloniaux étaient déjà en exil depuis plusieurs années.

Ce matin-là, cependant, comme les deux adultes prenaient un petit-déjeuner à la terrasse d'un bistro qui ressemblait à ceux de Picon, Kacey, sous l'étroite surveillance de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa maman, à peine deux semaines après avoir été placée avec elle, s'amusait avec des billes dans un cercle fait de couverts, sur la table adjacente.

— Regarde, Kara ! s'exclama soudain la fillette avec un large sourire. J'ai fait un rond bien rond !

Kara sourit en retour et la main de Leoben se posa sur la sienne. Elle tourna alors la tête et le Cylon lui fit un sourire en resserrant ses doigts.

Depuis l'arrivée des deux humaines sur le Basestar, Leoben passait le plus clair de son temps avec elles. Il les cueillait le matin au saut du lit, parfois même elles étaient toutes deux encore en train de paresser dans le grand lit de la blonde ; là, il leur demandait de s'habiller rapidement et de le rejoindre dans le couloir...  
Sur invitation de Kara, il les avait même rejointes une ou deux fois sur le grand lit pour s'amuser avec Kacey.

Après cela, il ne les lâchait qu'à l'heure du coucher, mais là encore, il lui arrivait d'assister au coucher de Kacey qui semblait réclamer sa présence de plus en plus, ce qui posait quelques problèmes de conscience à Kara.

En effet, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore prit de décision concernant la présence de Leoben dans sa vie ou non, et surtout, quant à sa participation à l'éducation de Kacey.

Si jamais l'Amiral et la Président autorisaient Kara à adopter officiellement l'enfant, elle allait besoin d'aide pour concilier son emploi de soldat et celui de mère. Elle se connaissait, elle ne pourrait pas tout assumer, pas toute seule du moins...

.

Abandonnant le bistro pour un parc ombragé ressemblant à celui de Caprica où Kara jouait étant enfant, la petite famille improvisée décida d'y passer le reste de la journée là et Kacey en fut enchantée. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans le bac à sable et les jeux montés sur des ressorts, choisissant un gros poney d'un rose soutenu, tandis que ses parents adoptifs s'installaient à l'ombre d'un châtaignier, sur une zone d'herbe fraîche.

Allongeant ses jambes, Kara soupira en frottant ses cuisses. Leoben lui jeta un regard en coin et la blonde eut un demi-sourire.

— Avoue que tu aimes cette vie, dit-elle.  
— Oui, je l'avoue, répondit le Cylon. J'aime vous faire plaisir à toutes les deux, apprendre à vous connaître, à _te_ connaître, surtout, Kara. Je te connais depuis tellement de temps, et pourtant je sais très peu de choses sur ta façon de voir la vie, de l'appréhender... Tu vis au jour le jour, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Comment faire des plans quand on est menacé de mort à chaque heure qui passe ? demanda Kara en haussant un sourcil. Il m'est impossible de savoir de quoi demain sera fait quand je me couche le soir dans ma cabine... Peut-être que je vais m'endormir et qu'à mon réveil, nous serons sous le feu nourri de Bombardiers ? Ou bien qu'un soldat va péter un câble et m'abattre en plein couloir comme l'a fait Athéna avec Boomer ? Je ne sais pas, Leoben, et je n'ai pas envie de projeter des choses sur le futur et ensuite de ne rendre compte qu'il m'est impossible de m'y tenir...

Le Cylon pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête. Kacey revint alors vers eux et s'écroula dans les bras de Kara qui regarda sa montre.

— Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, dit-elle. Où nous emmènes-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle au Cylon qui fit mine de réfléchir.  
— À la plage ? demanda-t-il.

Le paysage changea aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent sur une plage de sable blanc avec des palmiers qui sembla brutalement très familière à Kara.

— Delta Fox 8 ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, je trouve cette planète particulièrement reposante. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une projection de mon esprit, nous ne pouvons y rencontrer aucun ennemi.  
— Tant mieux alors. Aller, essayons de trouver quelque chose à manger.  
— Je peux...  
— Non, Kacey sera toute heureuse de chercher et de capturer son repas...  
— Capturer mon repas ? demanda la fillette de presque trois ans. Ça veut dire quoi, maman ?  
— Ça veut dire qu'on va aller se promener dans la forêt et qu'on va chercher des fruits et des plantes qui peuvent se manger pendant que Leoben va faire un feu sur la plage.

L'emploi du titre ne perturba même pas la blonde, mais Leoben, lui, pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il aurait voulu que Kacey ne s'attache pas trop à Kara, juste au cas où Roslin et Zarek lui en refusaient la garde, mais c'était impossible, comment ne pas s'intéresser à un petit ange comme elle ? Même lui, il le sentait au fond de lui, il commençait à s'attacher à l'enfant...

— Allez, on y va !

Kara hissa dans ses bras la petite fille qui se mit à glousser de plaisir, avant de partir en direction des palmiers et des buissons bas qui bordaient la plage.

.

Starbuck et la petite fille ne revinrent qu'une bonne heure plus tard, chargées de grandes feuilles de bananier en guise de sacs, remplies à ras bord de baies et de racines. Bien évidemment, comme c'était une création de l'esprit de Leoben, le paysage n'offrait pas réellement ces denrées, mais le Cylon les avait fait placer à des endroits stratégiques par des Centurions camouflés, de sorte que Kacey pense avoir elle-même cueilli les framboises et les fraises qu'elle ramenait alors qu'elle les récupérait en réalité dans les grandes mains des Centurions...

Dans ce monde de brutes et de combats, tous les moyens étaient bons pour préserver l'esprit innocent d'un enfant...

.

Le ventre plein, Kacey sombra dans un sommeil réparateur quelques minutes après lendejuenr, et Leoben ramena tout le monde dans le monde réel avant de proposer une promenade dans les couloirs du Basestar à sa compagne, une fois la fillette couchée dans son petit lit.

Comme ils marchaient côte à côte, lui les mains dans les poches, elle les mains dans le dos, les deux jeunes gens observaient un silence qui devint vite pesant. Leoben fut le premier à le rompre.

— Tu es plus causante d'habitue, Starbuck, dit-il en regardant au coin d'un couloir.  
— Hm... Possible. Je m'inquiète un peu quant au sort que nous réservent Zarek et Roslin, c'est tout...  
— Tu ne devrais pas y penser et essayer de profiter au maximum de Kacey, tu sais ? fit Leoben en s'adossant au mur.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Le Cylon haussa un sourcil.

— Non... Non, non, je n'ai pas de contacts avec le Galactica, seul Blake y fait des allers retours, pas moi. Je reste avec vous deux, je n'ai pas confiance en les Quatre et les Cinq.  
— Vous devriez les jeter dans l'espace...  
— Cela nous a traversé l'esprit, je l'avoue, mais nous ignorons s'il y a ou pas un Hub dans les environs donc ce serait trop risqué pour la sécurité de la flotte.  
— Alors... Il faut les neutraliser sans les tuer afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se télécharger.  
— Oui mais... Comment ?

Kara pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis grimaça.

— Là comme ça, je ne vois pas, répondit-elle. Mais en cherchant un peu, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une idée.  
— Hmm, tu m'en diras tant.

Kara eut un sourire. Leoben lui fit miroir puis, se redressant, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse en posant son menton sur sa tête. La blonde passa ses bras dans son dos et appuya sa joue contre la poitrine en soupirant.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité avec toi, Leoben Conoy ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es un Cylon, un ennemi par définition, mais moi je te fais confiance, je te confie même ma fille... Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

Kara recula et Numéro Deux lui caressa le visage.

— Je l'ignore... souffla-t-il.  
— Est-ce que... nos Destins sont vraiment liés ? Je veux dire, pas seulement le tien et le mien, mais ceux des Cylons et des Humains en général ? Est-ce qu'à plus ou moins long terme nous allons nous unir pour ne former plus qu'une seule race ?  
— C'est le Dessein de Dieu, Kara...  
— De _ton_ Dieu, rectifia la jeune femme en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mes Dieux à moi veillent sur nous en silence, sans interférer dans notre vie en nous obligeant à faire la guerre à une peuplade estropiée au bord de l'extinction.

Le reproche était clair, mais Leoben ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme, l'embrassa dans les cheveux puis soupira.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, oublions cela pour le moment, tu veux ? dit-il. Tant que nous serons ici, avec Kacey, oublions la guerre et les destins liés, et pensons plutôt à rendre la joie de vivre à une petite fille qui a vu sa mère mourir d'une maladie atrocement douloureuse.

Kara baissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées, puis elle hocha la tête. Elle pivota soudain vers le Cylon et leva son visage ver lui.

— Depuis deux semaines, Kacey s'est attachée à toi, souffla-t-elle. Ta présence à ses côtés lui est bénéfique, je ne peux plus en douter, mais...  
— Mais je ne suis pas son père, Kara, et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le devenir, cependant, je te promets d'être toujours là pour vous deux, peu importe les interdits, d'accord ? Si Roslin et Zarek m'interdisent de vivre sur le Galactica avec toi et la petite, pour une quelconque raison, je resterai sur le Basestar et tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire pour que je rapplique, peu importe le nombre de personnes entre nous.

Kara déglutit.

— Tu m'aimes à ce point, alors ? dit-elle doucement.

Le Cylon lui entoura le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en la poussant contre le mur. Kara lui rendit son baiser en s'accrochant à sa chemise et elle gémit. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire, une bribe d'un rêve qui l'avait troublée, un rêve où le Cylon et elle s'envoyaient littéralement en l'air, dans son appartement de Caprica, sur un sol recouvert de peinture blanche...

— Attends !

Leoben recula. Il avait migré dans le cou de la jeune femme qui le repoussa soudain.

— Je ne peux pas... dit-elle, les joues roses. Leoben, je...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas de moi comme amant, tant que je peux toujours approcher Kacey.  
— Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? Ma vie est trop bizarre en ce moment pour que j'autorise à un homme à y prendre pied, qu'il soit un Cylon ou un Humain... Ce serait trop dangereux.  
— Dangereux ?  
— Je ne sais pas qui je suis, Leoben...  
— Comment ça, tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Tu es Kara Thrace, nom de code Starbuck, matricule...  
— Oui, oui, ça oui, mais je ne sais pas _qui_ je suis dans cette vie, _pourquoi_ je suis là, sinon me battre en espérant mourir à chaque sortie...

Leoben posa soudain un doigt sur ses lèvres et la blonde se tut.

— Cesses donc de tergiverser comme ça et continue de t'occuper de ta fille tant que tu le peux. Zarek et Roslin sont de véritables hyènes, s'ils peuvent faire du mal, ils le feront et enlever une enfant à celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère ne peut pas faire plus de mal...  
— Leoben, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de Laura Roslin, c'est une bonne personne au fond d'elle, dit Kara en secouant la tête. Mais elle a été propulsée Présidente des Douze Colonies malgré elle, elle ne pensait jamais le devenir et quand elle le devient pourtant, c'est en temps de guerre, et pour un peuple qui est amputé des neuf dixièmes de sa population totale... et alors qu'elle souffre d'un cancer en phase terminale. Pour Zarek, là oui, je veux bien croire qu'il me fera du mal dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Il ne supporte pas l'autorité militaire que le Galactica exerce sur le reste de Coloniaux, il veut tout faire à sa manière, mais c'est impossible, et il le sait bien. Ce que j'espère c'est que Roslin ne se laissera pas influencer par cet imbécile, c'est tout.

Leoben grimaça et haussa les épaules.

— Roslin est une bonne personne, selon toi, elle est intelligente, je ne peux le nier, mais elle est faible, fatiguée et gravement malade... Ses séjours à l'hôpital laissent à Zarek tous les pouvoirs et si elle vient à mourir...  
— Elle ne mourra pas avant que nous ayons trouvé la Terre, je te le promets.  
— Hm, tu en as l'air bien convaincue, est-ce que tu...

On se racla soudain la gorge et le couple tourna la tête vers le visiteur.

— Amanda... fit Leoben.  
— Amanda ? répéta Starbuck. Moi j'aurais dit Boomer...

La Huit en face des deux jeunes gens sourit.

— Je suis une Huit, mais je m'appelle Amanda, et je n'ai rien en commun avec Sharon, crois-moi.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Leoben.  
— Blake veut te voir. Je peux la raccompagner chez elle, si tu veux.

Le Cylon regarda Kara à puis soupira et la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle refusa ensuite la proposition d'Amanda et quand Leoben eu disparu au coin d'un couloir, elle tourna les talons et regagna ses appartements.


	14. Chapter 14

.

 **Chapitre 14  
**

.

Kara et Amanda, la Huit, cheminaient le long des couloirs identiques du Basestar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à part des Centurions qui allaient et venaient au rythme de leur taches du jour.

— Donc, vous êtes une copie de Huit, dit Kara après un moment de silence.  
— Plus précisément, une copie de Boomer, mais oui, c'est exact, répondit la concernée. Enfin, sa descendante, plus exactement. Je suis de la génération après celle que vous avez nommée Athéna.  
— Donc, vous êtes en-dessous de Boomer et encore en-dessous d'Athéna ? demanda Kara, un peu perdue.  
— Non, le contraire, sourit Amanda. Pour faire simple, Athéna serait ma mère, Boomer ma grand-mère, quand bien même, il y en a beaucoup d'autres entre nous trois. Est-ce plus simple ainsi ?

Kara releva le menton.

— Je comprends, oui, dit-elle. C'est compliqué votre histoire quand même, vous auriez pu trouver plus simple...  
— Il faut le dire à notre Créateur, cela, répondit Amanda, amusée. Il ne nous a pas donné la capacité à nous reproduire entre nous, alors nous avons été obligés de trouver un autre moyen de le faire.

Kara esquissa un sourire.

— Que voulait Blake à Leoben, sinon ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je lignite, je ne suis qu'un messager dans l'histoire.

Kara opina. Un Centurion se planta soudain devant elle et Kara sursauta. Amanda regarda le robot avec étonnement puis hocha la tête.

— Que voulait-il ? demanda alors Starbuck.  
— Nous signaler qu'il y un appel entrant en provenance du Galactica pour vous, et que cela semble assez urgent, répondit la Huit.  
— Ah ? Où puis-je le prendre ?

Amanda sembla réfléchir une seconde puis elle conduisit Kara jusqu'à une pièce et lui indiqua un visiophone accroché au mur.

\- Merci. Puis-je vous demander d'aller jeter un œil à Kacey ? demanda alors la blonde. Je sais que l'Hybride veille, mais...  
— J'y vais, ne vous en faites pas.  
— Merci.

Amanda inclina brièvement la tête puis tourna les talons et Kara s'approcha d'un petit bureau avec une chaise en métal. Elle s'y assit et décrocha le combiné. Une voix lui demanda de patienter, puis un bip se fit entendre et la voix de l'Amiral s'éleva.

— _Capitaine Thrace ?_  
— C'est moi, bonjour, Amiral...  
— _Bonjour à vous, mon petit, tout va bien à bord du Basestar ?_  
— Oui, tout est tranquille, Kacey est contente d'être là et moi je suis contente de l'avoir...  
— _On vous traite comme il faut ?_  
— Leoben y veille, Monsieur. Je crois qu'il apprécie bien plus que moi, que nous soyons ici...

Il y eut un léger rire un peu haché puis Kara croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre et se pencha en avant sur le bureau.

— Pourquoi appelez-vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle. On m'a dit que ça avait l'air urgent...  
— _Hum, oui_ , répondit l'Amiral. _La Présidente Roslin et le Vice-président ont pris leur décision vous concernant, Capitaine..._  
— Ah.

Kara ne trouva aucun autre mot à prononcer et sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge et elle renifla en se mordant les lèvres.

— _Kara, après maintes discussions, ils en sont venus à la conclusion que la vie d'un si petit enfant à bord du Galactica était inconcevable_ , reprit l'Amiral. _J'ai fait une exception pour Helo et Athéna, mais je n'aurais pas dû, et je le regrette à présent._

La blonde eut un hoquet et écrasa aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Amiral... souffla-t-elle. S'il-vous-plaît...  
— Je regrette, Kara, mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de LA Présidente de Douze Colonies, si cela met en danger l'intégrité physique de ce que nous avons de plus précieux...

Kara serra les mâchoires et renifla. Une main de posa alors sur son épaule et elle reconnu la pression des doigts de Leoben.

— Amiral, dit alors le Cylon. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?  
— _Ah tu es là toi aussi, tant mieux_ , répondit l'homme au bout du fil. _Kara, mon petit, tu vas devoir rentrer sur le Galactica et reprendre ton poste, dès demain,_ reprit-il.  
— Monsieur, je vous en prie... sanglota alors la blonde. Ne me faites pas ça...  
— _Kara, je suis profondément désolé, mais tu es un soldat avant d'être une mère, même adoptive, et dans la situation actuelle des choses, j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes, surtout de l'élite..._  
— Monsieur... supplia la blonde, en larmes. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir approuvé cette décision, ce n'est pas possible...

Leoben serra les mâchoires. Voir la femme qu'il aimait dans un tel état, lui brisait le cœur.

— _J'y suis contraint, ma fille, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une faveur de Roslin et Zarek_ , dit alors l'Amiral. _Cela a été dur et il y a eu de hauts cris, mais tu peux sécher tes larmes, maintenant_.  
— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Leoben en tendant un mouchoir à sa compagne.  
— _Leoben, j'ai réussi à t'obtenir la garde de Kacey, là-bas, à bord du Basestar,_ répondit l'Amiral. _La petite restera sous ta protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre tandis que Starbuck reviendra accomplir ses tâches militaires à bord du Galactica._

Kara eut un hoquet et se moucha en grimaçant.

— _J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir de John Blake le transfert à bord du Basestar d'une partie des réfugiés de Dogsville_ , reprit l'Amiral. _Les autres seront dispatchés sur les autres vaisseaux de la flotte, mais Blake m'a assuré que vous pourriez accueillir et nourrir sans problèmes une centaine de personnes supplémentaires._  
— En effet, répondit Leoben. Notre méthode de clonage des denrées permet de produire la nourriture et le nécessaire basique d'un Humain autant de fois que nous le voulons et aussi longtemps que nous en possédons un peu d'ADN. Vos réfugiés seront bien traités, je m'en porte garant et Kara peut vous l'assurer, les Humains ne sont pas maltraités à bord du Basestar.

Kara hocha la tête en reniflant.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle. Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi et encore plus avec Kacey, même si les différents clones sont troublants au début et qu'on se perd dans les prénoms...  
— _Je comprends..._ _Bien, Capitaine, allez faire vos valises, un Rapace viendra vous chercher demain matin pour vous rapatrier sur le Galactica._  
— Aurais-je le droit de venir voir Kacey quand je le désire ? demanda la blonde.  
— _Nous n'avons pas parlé de cela encore, mais vous aurez le droit de l'appeler au téléphone ou au_ _visiocom_ _, lorsque vous serez de repos._

Kara pinça les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête. L'Amiral lui souhaita alors une bonne fin de journée puis la communication fut coupée. Leoben contourna alors le bureau et se planta face à Kara qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui caressa doucement le visage puis la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit solidement avant de la repousser, de la regarder dans les yeux, puis de l'embrasser.

Le retour dans la chambre de la jeune blonde se fit dans un silence pesant, et ils trouvèrent la petite Kacey réveillée, assise dans son lit, en train de jouer, sous la surveillance d'Amanda. Kara n'eut cependant pas la force de lui annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite et Leoben raccompagna la Huit dans le couloir en lui expliquant pourquoi Starbuck affichait une tête de six pieds de long.

.

Le dîner venait de passer et Kara avait mangé dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Amanda Huit, de John Blake et de Marbel Six, le médecin chef du vaisseau, comme tous les soirs ou presque. Et Leoben, évidemment. Celui-ci s'éclipsa cependant rapidement pour aller coucher Kacey qui s'endormait dans son assiette et Starbuck demeura seule à table avec les trois Cylons. Marbel prit rapidement la parole.

\- Kara, nous sommes désolés de ce qu'il vous arrive, dit-elle en posant son menton dans sa main. C'est tellement injuste de vous séparer de cette petite enfant tellement adorable...

\- Oui, répondit la blonde en hochant la tête. Je garde espoir de la récupérer un jour mais je comprends aussi la décision de la Présidente. Élever un enfant sur un vaisseau de guerre n'est pas le meilleur endroit, c'est évident. Même si Athéna y parvient, moi je suis trop crâne pour y arriver, je pense, et tous le savent.

\- Sachez qu'elle sera toujours traitée comme il faut, je m'en porte garant, répondit Blake en se servant du vin. Leoben veillera sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, je le sais, et vos Centurions aussi.

Kara eut un demi-sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que deux Toasters se révéleraient être du côté des Humains, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, dit-elle. Mais je suis forcée de reconnaître qu'ils ont été très serviables.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers C-18 et C-15 qui semblaient converser avec deux autres Centurions, à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle regarda ensuite Blake qui lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes un descendant de Leoben, John Blake, reprit Starbuck. Mais vous êtes tellement différent de lui... Pourquoi ? Votre... programme a-t-il été modifié ?

\- Oh oui, des centaines de fois depuis la création de Leoben, répondit le capitaine du Basestar. Notre programme, comme vous appelez cela, se met à jour de lui-même quand il rencontre un bug sur l'une des versions précédentes. Ainsi, pour ma part, je suis parfaitement incapable de voir des choses, comme ce brave Leoben. C'était son plus gros défaut, un gros ratage dans son programme originel et il s'est lui-même corrigé petit-à-petit au fil de ses téléchargements.

Kara fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle. Ma version de Numéro Deux est toujours la même à chaque téléchargement, je l'ai suffisamment tué pour pouvoir l'affirmer...

Blake regarda sa sœur, Marbel, qui sourit.

\- À chaque téléchargement, notre esprit est stocké dans un Hub, puis renvoyé vers un corps en hibernation dans un Resurrection, expliqua-t-elle. Le stockage dans le Hub ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais c'est largement suffisant aux différents programmes des matrices pour fixer quelques bugs. Ainsi, quand l'esprit de Leoben, l'esprit original, lui tel que vous le connaissez, Kara, a été téléchargé pour la première fois après une altération physique reçue entraînant la mort du corps, le Hub a analysé les données et corrigé quelques erreurs. Il a ensuite renvoyé l'esprit d'origine sans les modifications dans un Numéro Deux, et a stockée la version sauvegardée et retouchée pour un usage ultérieur.

\- Celle-ci est ensuite installée dans un corps en hibernation quand le programme de génération est lancé, une fois tous les cinquante ans, acheva Blake. Je suis la troisième génération de Numéro Deux, mais pendant des milliers d'années, Leoben a demeuré le seul et unique exemplaire de sa lignée dans l'Univers.

Kara hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est compliqué comme histoire, dit-elle. Vous auriez dû vous reproduire comme les Humains, cela aurait été plus simple...

\- Sans doute, mais dans ce cas, nos programmes n'auraient jamais pu être corrigés, même si, et je le conçois parfaitement, il nous faudra encore des dizaines de générations pour être enfin parfaits. Le fait que nous ne puissions pas nous reproduire entre nous est un bug majeur, du reste, mais nos programmes de correction ne parviennent pas à en venir à bout, malheureusement...

Starbuck sourit doucement. Elle regarda alors l'heure sur sa montre et s'excusa ensuite. Ses compagnons de table lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en promettant de venir lui dire au revoir avant son départ, et la jeune femme regagna ses quartiers, précédée par C-15 et C-18, les deux Centurions qui la servaient depuis un mois.

\- Merci, vous pouvez aller vous reposer...

C-18 inclina la tête et son compagnon tourna les talons pendant que Kara refermait la porte de la chambre en soupirant. Elle longea le petit couloir qui servait d'entrée, avisa les deux gros sacs posés près de la porte puis gagna son lit et trouva Leoben assit sur une chaise, près du lit de Kacey, pensif.

\- Tu es resté là à la regarder s'endormir ? demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Oui...

Numéro Deux grimaça alors et fit face à la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil à son intention.

\- Kara, je t'aime, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais, Leoben, et je t'aime aussi, mais nous devons faire selon le bon vouloir des hautes autorités... déplora Starbuck en s'approchant.

Le Cylon pivota vers elle et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et Kara lui caressa les cheveux en soupirant. Il se redressa ensuite et elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Je peux passer la nuit avec toi ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas d'intention scabreuse, si cela peut te rassurer, je veux juste profiter des dernières heures qu'il nous reste parce que j'ignore quand nous pourrons nous revoir ensuite...

Kara se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête. Leoben se releva en l'enserrant de ses bras et la jeune femme se laissa aller. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était un ennemi, qu'il était un Cylon, qu'il y avait des milliers de clones comme lui dans l'Univers, qu'il était parano et un peu fêlé du bocal aussi, mais, et là elle ignorait pourquoi, elle se sentait apaisée dans ses bras, elle lui faisait confiance, suffisamment pour lui laisser Kacey en toute sécurité... Alors oui, elle avait des milliers de questions à lui poser, qui nécessitaient des réponses qu'il n'avait peut-être, sans doute, pas, mais ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour en trouver les réponses et la priorité pour le moment, c'était le bien-être de Kacey.

\- Allons nous coucher, fit soudain le Cylon en repoussant sa compagne jusqu'au lit.

Kara hocha lentement la tête et se dégagea de ses bras pour disparaître dans la salle de bains. Leoben en profita pour retirer ses vêtements et ouvrir le lit. Il s'y installa et Kara revint une poignée de minutes plus tard, affublée d'un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, jambes nues. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et Leoben la prit contre son torse en l'embrassant sur le front une longue seconde. Les lumières baissèrent ensuite sensiblement, seule persista la bande rouge qui scannait la pièce en permanence.


	15. Chapter 15

.

 **Chapitre 15  
**

.

— Maman Kara !

Kara se réveilla en sursaut comme une petite masse blonde et bouclée lui tombait sur le ventre.

— Oh mon poussin, il est trop tôt... gémit Starbuck.

Dans le dos de Kara, Leoben grogna et roula sur le dos. Kacey lui décocha un grand sourire avant de se jeter en travers de son torse, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

— Tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ? demanda alors le Cylon comme il se redressait contre la tête de lit, la petite fille à cheval sur son torse.  
— Nan !  
— Kacey... soupira Kara en roulant sur le flanc.  
— Maman veut dormir, Kacey... retenta Numéro Deux.  
— Mais pas moi ! répliqua la fillette en croisant les bras. D'abord, j'ai faim...

Elle entreprit aussitôt de faire la moue et Leoben soupira. Il la prit soudain sous les bras, la déposa entre Kara et lui puis s'assit au bord du lit en baillant.

— Très bien, dit-il. On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner...  
— Chic !

Kacey sautilla sur le lit, faisant rebondir Kara qui gémit. L'enfant se laissa ensuite glisser sur le sol et se mit à trépigner en pressant Leoben de s'habiller plus rapidement. Le Cylon enfila son jean et son t-shirt en marmonnant puis, hissant la gamine en pyjama sur sa taille, il quitta la chambre en silence. Le profond soupir qui monta du lit quand la porte se referma lui fit regretter le temps où il était un célibataire endurci...

.

— Tu es déjà debout, ma petite puce ?  
— Amanda !

Kacey sauta dans les bras du Numéro Huit qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Amanda la hissa sur sa taille et Kacey lui sourit. Amanda se sentit fondre et regarda Leoben qui bailla largement. Marbel apparut alors et Kacey se débattit pour descendre des bras d'Amanda et aller saluer la Six qui la prit sous les bras pour la faire tournoyer autour d'elle ce qui, bien évidemment, fit éclater de rire l'enfant.

— À quelle heure vient Athéna ? demanda Amanda en s'asseyant en face de Leoben. Seigneur, tu as une de ces têtes... Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, on dirait...  
— Si, j'ai passé la nuit avec Kara, j'ai bien dormi, mais je suis inquiet, je crois, répondit Deux.  
— Inquiet pour quoi ? Nous allons t'aider à t'occuper de la gamine, ne t'inquiète pas !  
— Ça oui, je sais, non je suis inquiet pour Kara.

Marbel et Amanda se regardèrent, irriguées.

— Ah ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Marbel.  
— C'est une forte tête et si Roslin refuse qu'elle adopte la petite, Kara va encore les menacer de tout plaquer... répondit Leoben. Que je ne vive pas avec elles sur le Galactica m'importe peu mais Kara mérite de devenir mère après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour la Flotte, et Kacey doit avoir une maman.  
— Et un papa, dit Amanda.  
— Ça, c'est secondaire.

Marbel s'approcha alors et déposa Kacey sur sa chaise, devant son bol de céréales. Leoben lui jeta un regard, mais la petite fille saisit sa cuillère et entreprit de manger en silence. Les trois Cylons autour d'elle ne la dérangeaient absolument pas et quand Athéna fut annoncée, Leoben la récupéra et retourna à la chambre de Kara pour habiller l'enfant. Il trouva sa compagne assise en tailleur sur son lit, pas habillée.

— Kara, Athéna est à bord, dit-il en déposant la petite sur le grand lit. Prépare-toi.  
— Oui, je sais... J'ai entendu, répondit la blonde en plossant le nez.  
— Kara, pourquoi la maman de Héra est là ? demanda allés Kacey.

Starbuck la regarda d'un air triste.

— Elle vient me chercher, mon cœur, je dois retourner travailler, dit-elle.  
— Je pars avec toi, moi ?  
— Non, toi, tu vas rester avec Leoben, ici. Il va s'occuper de toi, et je reviendrais vous voir bientôt, dès que je pourrais, d'accord ?  
— Hum... D'accord ! Ici c'est mieux que les autres vaisseaux de toute façon.

Kacey sourit largement et Kara sentit une boule comprimer sa gorge. Leoben s'approcha alors avec des vêtements d'enfant et Kacey les empoigna pour aller s'habiller elle-même dans la salle de bains, imitant en cela sa nouvelle maman.

S'asseyant auprès de Starbuck, Leoben posa une main sur sa jambe et caressa son genou. Kara soupira et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

— Ça va aller...  
— Je ne veux pas partir, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Roslin et son chienchien de Zarek... soupira Kara. Je ne veux pas croiser le regard sous-entendu de Lee et celui indéfinissable de l'Amiral...  
— Je sais tout cela, mais tu dois continuer à assurer ta place de Capitaine sur le Galactica, Kara, et même si je dois t'y emmener de force, tu retourneras là-bas.  
— Tu le ferais ?  
— C-18 en serait ravi, j'en suis certain.

Kara pouffa. Les deux Centurions assignés à sa protection et son aide depuis son arrivée à bord, s'étaient montrés étrangement amicaux envers elle. Alors certes, ils étaient incapables de parler, mais Leoben communiquait avec eux via le vaisseau et leurs ondes cérébrales uniques, et faisait la traduction à Kara en temps réel.

Se redressant, la jeune femme fit face au Cylon.

— Promet-moi de la protéger, Leoben., dit-elle.  
— C'est promis. Je t'assure Kara qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à cette enfant, insista-t-il comme la blonde semblait sceptique. Marbel et Amanda vont s'en occuper aussi bien que toi, et moi je vais veiller sur elle. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... Et puis, il y a des enfants dans les réfugiés que nous allons récupérer, je l'emmènerai jouer avec eux tous les jours. Tu as ma parole.

Kara déglutit.

— Tu ne disais pas cela il y a quelques temps en arrière...  
— Je ne sais pas quand, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te ferais du mal, peut-être t'ai-je menacée une ou deux fois, mais jamais plus, si ?

Kara passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Je ne suis même plus capable de penser correctement, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Hm. Allez, va t'habiller maintenant.  
— Oui...

Kara quitta le lit et gagna la salle de bains où elle trouva Kacey assise sur le tapis, en train d'enfiler son pantalon à l'envers. Avec un sourire, la blonde l'aida à finir de s'habiller avant de l'envoyer rejoindre Leoben pour s'habiller elle-même.

Elle écouta un moment la petite fille et le Chlon discuter puis elle se glissa soy la douche et décida de fermer son cœur pour redevenir le redoutable soldat que tout le monde voyait en elle depuis que les Colonies avaient quitté les Douze.


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **Chapitre 16  
**

.

— Starbuck, bienvenue à bord.  
— Merci Amiral.

Kara n'ajouta rien et Adama père pinça les lèvres avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui disparut dans le vaisseau.

— Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, Monsieur, fit Athéna en approchant. J'imagine que passer un mois loin de ce vieux tas de ferraille et avec des personnes qu'on aime doit être bien plus enrichissant.  
— Je n'en doute pas, Athéna. Faites en sorte qu'elle reprenne le boulot le plus vite possible, on ne sait pas ce que trafiquent les Cylons, leur long silence est inquiétant.  
— Bien, Monsieur.

La jeune femme suivit ensuite Kara dans les couloirs et, en passant près d'un couloir menant au hangar tribord, là où se trouvait Dogsville, elle tomba sur son mari qui préparait le groupe de cent réfugiés qui iraient vivre sur le Basestar.

— Alors, comment va Starbuck ? demanda Helo.  
— Pas trop bien, mais ça va passer, répondit Athéna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?  
— Les volontaires pour le Basestar. Je dois les recenser et transmettre le fichier à Blake pour qu'il intègre leur ADN dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau.

Athéna haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— C'est nouveau ça...  
— Une histoire de reconnaissance par l'Hybride, répondit Helo à la question silencieuse de sa femme. Personne ne désire qu'ils soient des prisonniers ou qu'ils ne puissent se déplacer qu'en suivant les Centurions ou d'autres Cylons, ils doivent pouvoir aller comme bon leur semble, même si bien évidemment, l'entièreté du vaisseau ne leur sera pas ouverte.  
— C'est normal, fit Athéna. Kacey est restée avec Leoben, tu sais ?  
— Oui, Lee m'en a parlé hier soir. Je pense que c'est mieux pour elle d'être avec lui. Même s'il n'est pas son père, il fait figure de, quoi qu'on en pense. Et Kara semble lui faire confiance donc nous n'avons rien à redire.  
— La Présidente a autorisé Leoben à garder la petite donc c'est qu'il est dans leurs bonnes grâces, dit Athéna en croisant les bras. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Zarek n'ait pas fait de scandale pour ça...  
—*Oh, il en a fait un...

Les deux militaires sursautèrent et firent face à l'Amiral qui leur sourit.

— Repos, jeunes gens, dit-il.  
— Zarek a fait un scandale, alors ? demanda Helo. Merci...

On lui remit un dossier qu'il déposa sur son bureau derrière lui puis il pivota vers Adama père.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a pesté et juré pendant plus d'une heure après la Présidente, soutenu par ses détracteurs, sur le fait qu'un Cylon, même allié aux Colonies, n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'élever l'un de nos enfants. Kacey est considérée comme un bébé de l'espace, elle est née comme nous étions déjà en exil, et de ce fait, et selon un texte paru il y a un an tout juste, elle n'appartient à aucune colonie en particulier.  
— Sa mère était d'où ? demanda Athéna.  
— Picon, répondit Helo.  
— Mais elle est morte, enchaîna Adama. Donc elle est orpheline et appartiendra à la colonie de la personne qui l'adoptera, soit Caprica, puisque c'est de là que vient Kara.  
— Et si Kara ne peut pas l'adopter ?  
— Là... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'autoriserai Starbuck à prendre sa retraite militaire, répondit l'Amiral. Ce qui devait être effectif avant notre départ de Caprica, d'ailleurs.  
— Vraiment ? Mais...  
— Écoutez Athéna, Starbuck est un soldat hors pair, une femme forte et courageuse, elle a souffert plus que n'importe qui d'autre et je l'aime comme ma fille, répondit Adama père. S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite un geste de ma part, c'est elle. Chaque fois qu'elle monte dans son Viper, elle est convaincue qu'elle ne va pas revenir et ce qui fait d'elle un pilote hors pair. Elle donnerait sa vie pour le Galactica, j'en suis certain.  
— Comme nous tous ici, Monsieur, fit Helo. Mais il est vrai que question courage, Kara nous surpasse tous. Une mission suicide, c'est pour elle...

Adama père pinça les lèvres puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le hangar à sa droite où une vive agitation régnait. Les habitants de Dogsville volontaires pour aller vivre sur le Basestar Cylon rassemblaient leurs maigres affaires en vue d'un départ imminent, et les Marines du Galactica n'étaient pas de trop pour contenir le reste de la foule qui considérait les volontaires comme des traîtres.

— Tout se passe bien ici, sinon ? demanda l'Amiral.  
— Oui, Monsieur. Les volontaires seront prêts à partir d'ici deux heures je pense, le temps que les prélèvements d'ADN soient rassemblés. Etrangement, j'ai eu du mal à rassembler cent personnes... Pourtant, personne ne cache que la vie sur le Basestar est bien plus douce qu'ici...  
— Cylon, dit l'Amiral. Que voulez-vous, les vieilles rancœurs... Sinon, John Blake a été prévenu, des Bombardiers Lourds vont venir chercher les nouveaux locataires du Basestar. Veillez à ce que personne d'autre que les volontaires ne monte à bord. J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de réfugiés ne voulaient pas aller sur les autres vaisseaux de la flotte...  
— J'ai entendu cela aussi, Amiral, répondit Helo. Et n'ayez crainte, j'ai le dossier complet de chaque personne avec photo et marqueur ADN donc il n'y aura pas d'erreur.

Adama hocha la tête.

— Sachez également que dans un premier temps, ces gens seront confinés dans une salle du vaisseau-mère, afin d'être, non seulement intégrés auprès de l'Hybride, mais aussi assainis. C'était une condition du Docteur Marbel Six, qui pense, à juste titre, que la vermine règne ici.  
— Ils ne vont pas apprécier, mais cette Six a raison, fit Athéna. Ces gens vivent dans des conditions misérables depuis des mois, ils doivent avoir des poux et des puces à en ouvrir un commerce...

Helo fit la grimace et l'Amiral pouffa. Il laissa ensuite le jeune couple pour aller voir Kara, mais il ne trouva pas celle-ci dans sa cabine et quand il demanda auprès d'un Marine qui passait par-là, le jeune homme lui indiqua que Starbuck était au gymnase.

— Bien, elle a donc décidé de se remettre au travail au plus vite, c'est très bien, fit l'Amiral pour lui-même. J'irais donc la voir plus tard...

Il fit demi-tour et regagna ses quartiers où il eut la surprise, à la fois agréable et désagréable, de trouver Zarek et la Présidente Roslin.

— Quel mauvais vent vous amène, vous deux ? demanda-t-il en alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Vous auriez pu passer un coup de fil...  
— Nous savions que vous refuseriez de nous entretenir, répondit Roslin. C'est à propos de l'enfant et du Cylon.  
— Kacey et Leoben. Allons Laura, ils ont des noms, tous les deux... fit l'Amiral, surpris.  
— Certes. Peu importe. Tom et moi-même nous sommes concertés et nous avons décidé que la petite Kacey irait vivre dans une famille d'accueil sur un vaisseau de ligne à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
— Je vous demande pardon ? répondit l'Amiral.  
— Vous n'avez pas à discuter, fit Zarek en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne concevons pas qu'un de nos enfants soit élevé par des Cylons.  
— Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que...  
— Nous avons changé d'avis. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela change, le Capitaine Thrace est de nouveau en service actif, siffla Zarek. Ordonnez simplement qu'Athéna ou même le Commandant Adama se rende sur le Basestar pour y récupérer l'enfant et la conduire sur le Cloud Nine où une famille l'attend déjà.

Adama serra les poings et soudain, frappa le bureau qui résonna comme un gong.

— Je n'en ferais rien et vous le savez parfaitement ! hurla-t-il. Vous m'avez trompé, Zarek ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ? Vous m'aviez assuré que Kacey pouvait être prise en charge par Leoben ! Elle le considère comme son père !

L'Amiral se leva de son siège et donna un second coup de poing sur son bureau. Le mobilier tressauta et Roslin eut un sursaut.

— Calmez-vous, Bill, dit-elle. Leoben Conoy n'est pas le père de Kacey, il est un Cylon, un Cylon dérangé qui plus est !  
— Sans aucun doute, mais Kara est-elle saine d'esprit ? Non, Madame, fit Adama, furieux. Et pourtant, elle veut cette enfant, et foi de moi-même, elle l'aura, même si je dois vous marcher dessus pour cela ! Personne n'ira chercher Kacey, elle restera auprès de Leoben, que je vais immédiatement prévenir de votre duperie ! Vous êtes des êtres ignobles, oui, vous aussi Laura !  
— Bill ! s'offusqua aussitôt la Présidente. Mais enfin, comment...  
— Comment je peux faire ça ? Simplement parce que je suis l'Amiral et que c'est à moi que reviennent les décisions finales à bord de ce vaisseau de guerre ! Maintenant, je vous prie de retourner sur le Colonial Un et d'y rester ! Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus à bord !

L'Amiral décrocha aussitôt son téléphone et convoqua des Marines pour escorter les deux officiels jusqu'à leur vaisseau, après quoi, une fois qu'ils furent partis, il demanda une communication sécurisée pour le Basestar.

.

Leoben ne fut pas du tout content d'apprendre le retour sur leur décision de Roslin et Zarek.

— Je le savais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Tournant en rond dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau-mère, le Cylon était hors de lui. Blake et Marbel Six tentaient de le calmer, mais il n'y entendait rien et pestait après les deux humains depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce fut l'arrivée d'Athéna qui le calma.

— Athéna ?  
— J'ai accompagné le premier groupe de réfugiés, fit la jeune femme en tendant des dossiers à Blake. Tu as l'air furieux... dit-elle ensuite.  
— J'ai de quoi ! Roslin et Zarek ne veulent plus me laisser Kacey ! Ils veulent la confier à une famille sur le Cloud Nine ! répliqua Deux en crachant les mots. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !  
— Leoben, attends, fit Marbel en lui prenant le bras. John, je t'en prie, va parler avec l'Amiral...  
— Ce n'est pas l'Amiral le problème, répondit Blake. Mais Roslin et Zarek. Ces deux-là sont de vrais hyènes, ils ne lâcheront jamais le morceau et je suis quasiment certain qu'ils n'avaient même pas l'intention d'autoriser Kara à adopter la gamine.  
— Tu crois ? demanda Athéna. Elle ne doit rien en savoir, ajouta-t-elle. Cela la pousserait à démissionner pour de bon et nous avons terriblement besoin de pilotes chevronnés !

Un silence consterné balaya la pièce.

— Cette information sera tue à Kara, fit alors Leoben en se calmant brusquement. Et je ne lâcherai pas Kacey d'une ombre à partir de maintenant.  
— Où est-elle, là ? demanda Athéna.  
— Avec C-18 et C-15, chez moi. Ces Centurions ont juré fidélité à Kara, ils ne la trahiront pas.  
— Mais ce sont des robots.  
— Certes, mais ils ont une conscience, et un fusil mitrailleur dans chaque bras, répondit Blake. Ils se mettront en travers du chemin de quiconque voudra faire du tort à Kacey donc à Kara. Et nous aussi.

Athéna hocha lentement la tête. Elle regarda alors Marbel Six qui semblait la détailler avec un peu trop d'insistance, mais elle ne releva pas et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son Rapace afin de retourner à bord du Galactica. Leoben l'accompagna.

— Prend soin de Kara, fit le Cylon comme la jeune femme montait dans son petit vaisseau.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien de ce retournement de situation. Je viens de la laisser au gymnase, en train de défoncer un sac de sable, c'est bon signe.  
— Elle sait que sa fille est en sécurité avec moi, répondit Leoben en croisant les bras.  
— J'ai confiance en toi moi aussi, Leoben, répondit Athéna. Et si tu veux devenir le père de Kacey et vivre avec Kara cet amour qui te consume, met toutes les chances de ton côté.  
— Je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure, répondit Deux avec un sourire.

Athéna hocha la tête puis prit place dans le Rapace et quitta le vaisseau-mère Cylon, pensive. Leoben, lui retourna chez lui et trouva Kacey occupée à jouer à la poupée sous le regard froid, mais bienveillant, de C-18, planté près de l'entrée de la chambre.

— Va, fit Deux.

Le Centurion s'inclina puis s'en alla et le jeune homme s'approcha de Kacey.

— Ça va, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le tapis. À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?  
— À la poupée, celle-ci c'est maman Kara, et celle-ci c'est toi.  
— Ah ?

Leoben considéra les deux poupées de chiffon d'un œil critique puis demanda :

— Et elles font quoi, ces deux poupées ? Elles boivent le thé ?  
— Non. Poupée-Kara est triste, et poupée-Leoben essaie de la consoler mais il n'y arrive pas.  
— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que poupée-Kara ne sait pas qui elle est...

Leoben haussa un sourcil. Il soupira alors et prit l'enfant par les bras pour l'attirer à lui.

— Viens par-là, ma puce, dit-il en la hissant dans ses bras comme il se relevait.

Il alla prendre place au bord de son lit et installa l'enfant près de lui.

— Tu veux me parler de Kara ? demanda la petite.  
— Oui. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas ta vraie maman, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui... Ma maman est morte, je l'ai vue, elle avait mal... Elle m'a pris la main puis elle a fermé les yeux et elle n'a plus bougé et... Je l'ai secouée, je l'ai appelée, mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux...

Kacey baissa la tête et soudain, se mit à pleurer. Leoben la serra aussitôt contre lui puis la repoussa et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas que Kara devienne ta maman, reprit-il. C'est pour ça que tu es restée ici avec moi. Kara ne pouvait pas retourner sur le Galactica avec toi et elle ne pouvait pas rester ici non plus car elle a son travail sur l'autre vaisseau. Tu comprends ?

Kacey hocha la tête en reniflant.

— Pourquoi les méchantes personnes elles ne veulent pas que Kara soit ma maman ?  
— Parce que Kara est un soldat, tu sais ce que c'est un soldat ?  
— Oui, ma vraie maman m'a expliqué que c'était ces gens en uniforme bleu ou doré... Ils se battent dans l'espace contre les autres Cylons, c'est ça ?  
— Oui. Kara est un soldat, un vrai soldat, très forte, fit Leoben en grimaçant. Elle aime bien taper sur les méchants Cylons, mais elle ne peut pas le faire si elle sait que tu l'attends à bord du Galactica, elle aurait trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
— Parce que les méchants tirent des bombes sur le Galactica, c'est ça ?

Leoben hocha la tête, impressionné par la maturité de cette gamine de trois ans à peine. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être son père, sans doute un scientifique de Picon, une grosse tête, car la gamine semblait suivre la voie de l'intelligence, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire ! Ainsi, il n'avait pas à se casser la tête pour simplifier les choses afin de les lui faire comprendre.

Deux et Kacey continuèrent de discuter encore un moment avant que Leoben n'accepte de jouer à la poupée avec la fillette, histoire de faire passer le temps.


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **Chapitre 17  
**

.

— Starbuck !

Kara sursauta et pivota. Saul Tigh s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, lui fourra une lettre dans les mains puis continua son chemin en marmonnant. La blonde resta plantée au milieu du couloir plusieurs secondes sans bouger puis elle se remua et pénétra dans sa cabine après une rude journée et une nuit entière de garde dans le hangar tribord, enfin vidé d'une grande partie de ses occupants, et qui était en train d'être remis en service avec l'aide de multiples copies des lignées Six et Huit du Basestar.

Tous ceux de Dogsville qui avaient refusé d'être transférés sur un autre vaisseau de la Flotte pour travailler, ou sur le Basestar, avaient été enrôlés, presque d'office, dans l'équipage du Basestar qui avait besoin de renouveler Pilotes et Techniciens. Certains n'avaient pas apprécié, mais l'Amiral avait été catégorique.

Kara avait été soulagée de ne pas voir débarquer, deux mois plus tôt, des exemplaires des Deux dans les ouvriers qui venaient aider les techniciens du Galactica à remettre l'ancien Dogsville en état. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir sous les yeux « son » Numéro Deux en plusieurs exemplaires, sans avoir pour autant le droit de l'aborder et de lui demander à serrer Kacey dans ses bras. Ça aurait été une torture encore plus horrible que de ne pas pouvoir adopter la petite fille.

Se délestant de son uniforme, la jeune femme enfila un long gilet de laine, l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait conservée de Caprica car il était dans son paquetage quand elle avait embarqué sur le Galactica avant l'attaque. Même vieux et détendu, elle aimait beaucoup ce vieux gilet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et était reprisé à plusieurs endroits à cause de l'usure. Il était chaud et confortable et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle s'enroulait dedans quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, surtout.

En débardeur et shorty, Kara se rencogna ensuite dans un fauteuil et regarda la lettre que Tigh lui avait remise un peu. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de service des Postes dans la flotte, mais parfois, on s'arrangeait pour faire passer quelques mots entre les collègues, et entre les vaisseaux même si on préférait les discussions de vive voix ou par téléphone car cela économisait le si précieux papier qui commençait à se faire rare, vu que personne n'avait envie d'esquinter les livres tout aussi précieux.

Comme il n'y avait aucune marque distincte sur la feuille pliée à l'ancienne, c'est-à-dire trois fois sur elle-même puis les bords repliés vers le centre et cachetés, ici par un morceau de ruban adhésif, autrefois par de la cire, Kara ignorait de qui ce courrier venait. Elle espérait qu'il venait de Leoben mais en découvrant le matricule du Colonial Un au sommet de la feuille, la jeune femme déchanta aussitôt et se renfrogna.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces deux-là encore ? marmonna-t-elle. Ben voyons... Même pas en rêves !

Kara froissa l'invitation à déjeuner que Roslin lui avait fait parvenir. C'était quoi, la dixième invitation en deux mois ? Au moins. Mais Starbuck avait refusé, pour ne pas dire ignoré, toutes les autres. Elle n'avait aucune envie de monter à bord du Colonial Un pour déjeuner avec Laura Roslin et son toutou de Tom Zarek car elle savait qu'ils allaient encore la bassiner avec l'adoption de Kacey, qu'une mère soldat, ce n'était pas saint pour elle, et encore moins un père Cylon.

Leoben avait déjà réussi à conserver la garde de la petite fille, par quel miracle, Kara l'ignorait, mais elle soupçonnait l'Amiral d'y avoir mis son grain de sel et de protéger la nouvelle petite famille des méchancetés de Roslin et Zarek. Là encore, elle ignorait pourquoi. Cela lui donna envie de téléphoner au Cylon aussi enfila-t-elle sa tenue de soldat classique avant de rendre dans le bureau de l'Amiral qu'elle trouva en compagnie de Tigh.

— Ah, désolée, monsieur, je repasserai plus tard, dit-elle en se détournant aussitôt.  
— Non Capitaine, restez. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Je... Eh bien, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de passer un coup de fil... fit Kara en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ça fait deux mois et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Kacey alors...  
— Un coup de fil ? Bien entendu, Capitaine, allez dans le mess des officiers, il y a un visiocom, ce sera plus pratique, répondit l'Amiral.

Kara sourit puis salua et s'en alla. Quand l'écoutille se fut refermée, Tigh regarda Adama qui haussa un sourcil.

— Quoi ? demanda celui-ci. Elle a le droit de parler à sa fille, non ?  
— Oh oui... Si on considère qu'elles n'ont toutes deux aucun lien de sang, et que la créature qui s'occupe de l'enfant est une machine, persiffla le Colonel en croisant les bras.  
— Crois-tu que cela me plaise cette situation ? demanda alors Adama en retirant ses lunettes. Crois-tu que la voir s'enticher d'un Cylon, pis encore, se prendre d'affection pour une gamine née à bord, qui ne connaîtra jamais rien d'autre que des souvenirs, et qui mourra peut-être en exil, me plait ? Non Saul, pas du tout. Je voulais que Kara et Zach se marient, qu'ils fondent une famille, que Lee trouve une femme et ait lui aussi des enfants, je ne voulais en aucun cas survivre à une attaque Cylon et me retrouver exilé dans l'espace à la recherche d'une planète qui, plus le temps passe, et moins me semble exister.

L'Amiral inspira alors profondément puis se frotta les yeux et chassa Tigh qui s'en alla sans rien dire. Son vieil ami était las et fatigué de cette vie. Lui qui avait quarante ans de bons et loyaux services dans les forces armées de Caprica, qui avait gagné les échelons jusqu'au grade de Commandant à la sueur de son front...

Mais ce n'était pas un cas isolé. Après quatre ans passés dans l'espace, dont une année sur une planète désolée qu'ils avaient eu la prétention de vouloir transformer en un monde humain viable, chacun était au bout du rouleau et sur certains, cela se voyait plus que sur d'autres.

.

Tigh longea le couloir, pensif, les mains dans les poches. Il passa devant le mess des officiers et entendit une conversation. Il s'approcha alors de la porte entrouverte et un rire lui parvint.

— Elle a vraiment dit ça ? demanda la voix de Starbuck, amusée. Quelle chipie !  
— _Oui,_ répondit celle de Leoben, légèrement déformée par le visiocom. _Cette gamine est tellement intelligente pour son âge ! J'ai vraiment de la peine à ce que tu ne puisses pas assister à tout çà en direct, Kara..._  
— Je fais ce qu'il faut pour faire plier Roslin, répondit la blonde. Mais Zarek est sans arrêt dans son ombre et il doit la piquer au cul avec sa fourche de Satan pour qu'elle lui obéisse ! Je te jure, s'en devient énervant. Depuis deux mois, je reçois une invitation à déjeuner tous les trois jours, c'est très agaçant.  
— _J'imagine... Est-ce que tu vas bientôt pouvoir venir sur le Basestar ?_ demanda alors le Cylon. _La petite te réclame et parle souvent de toi..._  
— J'ai peur que non... répondit Kara en perdant son sourire. Je viens seulement d'oser demander une conférence avec toi auprès de l'Amiral, j'ai peur qu'il ne décide de ne plus vous protéger de la Présidente...

Leoben ne répondit rien. Kara resta silencieuse et, dans le couloir, Tigh soupira. Il poussa alors silencieusement la porte et regarda la blonde, dos à lui, poser sa main sur l'écran du visiocom. Le Cylon, de l'autre côté de l'écran, appuya sa main contre celle de la blonde qui soupira profondément en serrant ses doigts.

— Prend soin d'elle, Leoben, dit-elle. Je te jure que je vais bientôt venir vous voir, c'est une promesse, malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais l'honorer.  
— _Je t'attendrais ma colombe, ne t'en fais pas. Kacey et moi, on t'attendra et quand tu viendras, on fera une grande fête pour toi._

Kara eut un bref rire puis Leoben lui souhaita une bonne journée et coupa la communication. La blonde inspira alors profondément puis se mit à sangloter et Tigh serra les mâchoires. Veuf et alcoolique, il n'était pas un modèle d'homme, mais il avait horreur quand on s'acharnait sur quelqu'un, et c'était exactement ce que faisaient Roslin et Zarek. Ils s'amusaient à faire souffrir le meilleur pilote du Galactica, celle sans qui la moitié de la flotte aurait péri depuis longtemps, voire même la totalité, tout ça parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Cylon et qu'ils voulaient, ensemble, élever une enfant orpheline...

Sans bruits, Tigh fit demi-tour et gagna sa cabine. Il changea de veste, signala par téléphone qu'il allait se soûler sur le Cloud Nine, puisqu'il était de repos pour les trente prochaines heures après avoir effectué une longue garde de trois jours et deux nuits, mais au lieu de partir effectivement pour le Cloud Nine, il s'invita à déjeuner sur le Colonial Un. Et il avait bien l'intention de dire ses quatre vérités à qui de droit.


	18. Chapter 18

.

 **Chapitre 18  
**

.

Tigh faisait face à Roslin et Zarek, tous deux silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas déjeuné ensemble puisque l'invitation avait été pour Kara, mais la Présidente avait tout de même accepté de recevoir le Colonel, au moins quelques minutes.

— Colonel, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Cette demande n'est pas digne de vos fonctions, elle n'est pas acceptable.  
— Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Laura, répliqua Tigh en fronçant son unique sourcil. Vous savez parfaitement que la gamine ne sera nulle part aussi heureuse qu'avec Leoben et Kara !  
— C'est ce que vous, vous croyez, mais c'est une enfant de trois ans, Colonel, elle n'a pas à choisir, fit Zarek.  
— Elle n'a pas à choisir avec qui elle veut vivre, certes, admit Tigh. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être aveugles au point de ne pas voir ce qui lie ce Cylon et Starbuck ! Cela fait des années que c'est comme ça et j'estime que vous êtes plutôt mal placés, tous les deux, pour décider de ce qu'une mère a le droit de faire ou non !

Roslin serra les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des enfants, sur Caprica, et aujourd'hui, malade et proche de la mort, il n'en était plus du tout question. Elle connaissait néanmoins bien les enfants, car avant d'être la Présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol, elle avait été la Ministre de l'éducation...

— Le Capitaine Kara Thrace n'est pas une « mère », siffla alors Zarek. Au mieux elle est une enfant irresponsable ! Quant au Cylon, n'en parlons pas ! Sur quoi va se baser l'éducation de la môme, hein ? L'étude des circuits imprimés des Toasters peut-être ? Ah ! Laissez-moi rire !  
— Riez, Monsieur Zarek, riez donc, on voit que vous n'avez pas d'enfants et que vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour.  
— Oh, mais vous non plus, Colonel, vous n'avez pas d'enfant ! répliqua aussitôt le Vice-président, mauvais. Vous êtes un vieil homme aigri et alcoolique qui n'a jamais su faire d'enfants à sa femme et qui l'a même assassinée !

L'œil unique de Tigh brilla de colère et son poing se crispa sur la table. Roslin décida de mettre un terme au combat de coqs en cours en se redressant avec un soupir. Elle se servit du vin, en bu une gorgée en silence puis regarda les deux hommes.

— Le passé du Colonel Tigh n'est pas le sujet, Tom, dit-elle, calme. Le sujet est, devons-nous, oui ou non, laisser officiellement l'une de nos enfants, une petite fille de presque trois ans du nom de Kacey Brynn, orpheline depuis moins de six mois, vivre et s'épanouir sous la tutelle d'un Cylon, un modèle qui, non content d'être le modèle original de sa lignée, les Numéros Deux, se pose depuis plusieurs semaines en père attentif et d'un naturel parfaitement troublant. Concernant l'adoption de l'enfant en question par le Capitaine Kara Thrace, affectée au Battlestar Galactica, et étant donné le passé autodestructeur dont joui cette jeune femme, je serais d'avis de la lui refuser, néanmoins, elle nous a déjà donné la preuve qu'elle est tout à fait capable de protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères, il nous suffit pour cela de la regarder chaque jour monter dans son Viper et en revenir vivante et avec toute son escadre.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, mais Zarek finit par se racler la gorge et reprendre la parole.

— Laura, dit-il. Cela fait deux mois que le Capitaine Thrace a repris son poste et même si nous n'avons eu aucune retombée quant à de possibles manquements aux ordres ou à la discipline, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est rentrée dans le rang. Si nous lui accordons la garde de la petite fille, qui vous dit qu'elle ne va pas redevenir suicidaire et risquer de rendre orpheline une seconde fois cette gamine ? Personne, Madame, et pour ma part, je serais bien plus rassuré de savoir Kacey dans le foyer d'un couple vivant sur un vaisseau civil.

Tigh releva le menton et haussa un sourcil.

— Vous voulez donc un couple vivant sur un vaisseau civil ? dit-il.  
— Eh bien oui, en effet, répondit Roslin. Pour le développement de l'enfant, ce serait l'idéal... Pourquoi cette question ?  
— Puis-je passer un coup de téléphone ? demanda Tigh sans répondre.  
— Hm, bien entendu...

Roslin lui fit signe de passer dans la pièce suivante, le Colonial Un n'étant qu'une enfilade de pièces plus ou moins grandes et aménagées selon les besoins du personnel de bord, et Tigh contacta le Galactica et Adama en particulier à qui il expliqua la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Roslin et Zarek, coupant court aux remontrances que lui faisait son ami pour avoir mentit sur la destination de son excursion...

.

Quand il raccrocha le combiné, Adama était perplexe. Roslin et Zarek étaient prêt à laisser Kacey à un couple vivant sur un vaisseau civil et cela avait donné une idée à Tigh, mais cette idée n'enchantait pas trop l'Amiral car selon Tigh, cela priverait le Galactica de son meilleur pilote... De plus, la supercherie serait très vite découverte et sur un vaisseau civil, Adama n'avait aucun droit... Au moins, sur le Basestar, comme il était affecté à la protection et la défense de la flotte, il y avait des droits militaires. Il pouvait donc étendre sa protection à Leoben et Kacey...

Décrochant son combiné, Adama fit venir Kara et son fils dans son bureau. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens furent assis devant lui, il leur expliqua l'idée de Tigh.

— C'est un plan diabolique, papa, répondit Lee après plusieurs secondes de silence. Et je doute fortement que ça puisse fonctionner...  
— Moi aussi, et la Présidente ne sera pas dupe, renchérit Kara. Alors oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite fille, mais pas à ce prix, Monsieur... Je préférerais la savoir en sécurité avec Leoben, bénéficiant de votre protection, plutôt que nous deux livrés à nous-mêmes sur le Cloud Nine, obligés de nous battre bec et ongles pour conserver notre enfant... Un combat perdu d'avance, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Kara baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Lee posa une main sur son bras puis regarda son père. Il haussa un sourcil puis sourit.

— Cependant, il y a peut-être un moyen de duper Roslin et son toutou... dit-il.  
— Lee... gronda aussitôt Adama père.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et releva le menton.

— Il nous suffit juste de choisir le couple de civils en question... dit-il. Un homme et une femme, parfaitement civils, mais fidèles à l'Amiral, qui acceptera d'accueillir une petite fille et de l'élever comme sienne jusqu'à ce que...  
— Non, Lee, le coupa aussitôt Kara. Personne d'autre que moi n'élèvera Kacey. C'est ma fille, Lee, tu entends ? Ma fille. Alors certes je ne l'ai ni portée ni mise au monde, mais j'ai pour elle une immense tendresse, un amour sans bornes et je ne laisserai personne me la prendre ! Au besoin, je prendrais ma retraite, et j'irais vivre sur le Basestar avec Leoben, mais personne ne s'occupera de Kacey à part moi.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent puis chacun soupira et Adama père leur fit signe à tous deux de partir.

.

Dans le couloir, Kara resta silencieuse et Lee, un peu inquiet pour sa meilleure amie qui fut aussi son amante, la poussa dans le mess des officiers et lui offrit un verre d'alcool.

— Toute cette histoire te perturbe, n'est-ce pas, Kara ? demanda-t-il en s'effondrant dans un des confortables canapés qui meublaient la pièce, entre autres tables et chaises.

Son verre à la main, Kara soupira et s'installa dans un autre fauteuil.

— Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Cylon, Lee, et je veux élever avec lui une gamine de même pas trois ans qu'il a jadis volée à sa mère dans le but de me faire croire qu'elle était notre enfant. Résultat des courses, je me suis attachée à cette gamine et quand j'ai appris que sa mère était morte, je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner à son sort. Aujourd'hui, j'ignore qui je suis, pourquoi je suis née et pourquoi la Mort refuse toujours de me prendre, mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux Kacey, Lee, et que je l'aurais.  
— Parce que tu as sans doute un destin bien plus grand que ce que tu crois, Kara, non ?  
— Peut-être... Leoben semble le penser. Mais je ne peux pas faire des plans sur le futur, c'est impossible avec cette vie d'exil que nous menons. Nous pouvons mourir demain d'une collision avec un astéroïde ou d'une embuscade avec les Cylons... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon toi ? Laisser ma fille à Leoben et faire comme le font les mamans qui travaillent, aller l'embrasser le soir avant dormir puis retourner travailler ? Non, Lee, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas d'enfants à moi et je n'en aurais sans doute jamais, alors je ne veux pas être une mauvaise mère pour Kacey, je veux être là pour toutes les premières fois qui vont venir.

Lee serra la bouche puis bu un peu du contenu de son verre.

—Je te comprends Kara, et je suis d'accord, dit-il en soupirant. Roslin et Zarek ont cependant des raisons de faire traîner les choses. Tu as démontré à de très nombreuses reprises que tu es incapable de supporter les ordres. Tu fais fi de beaucoup de choses importantes qui pourraient t'être salvatrices et même si jusqu'à maintenant tu t'en es toujours sortie, le jour où la vie en décidera autrement, tu feras quoi ? Rien, tu ne pourras rien faire parce que tu seras morte et que tu abandonneras derrière toi une enfant et son père morts de chagrin.

Kara serra les mâchoires. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle la chassa du revers de sa manche avant de vider son verre d'alcool d'une traite et de bondir sur ses jambes. Lee se redressa, surpris.

— Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il comme la blonde se dirigeait vers la porte.  
— Je vais honorer l'invitation à déjeuner de la Présidente Roslin !

Lee se leva aussitôt en buvant son verre.

— Attends, dit-il. Ne vas pas faire un scandale là-bas ou tu perdras toutes les chances d'adopter Kacey !  
— Je ne vais pas faire un scandale, je vais juste leur exposer mon point de vue.  
— Mais quel point de vue ?! Kara, ils se fichent royalement de ton plaidoyer ! Pour eux tu es suicidaire et irresponsable, et Leoben est un Cylon, cela suffit amplement à vous refuser le droit d'adopter une petite fille de Coloniaux !

Kara serra les mâchoires.

— Alors dis-moi, Lee ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir adopter Kacey et l'élever comme ma petite fille à moi ?! Dis-le-moi, Lee Adama ! Dis-le-moi !

Une crise de nerfs s'empara soudain de Starbuck et elle s'agrippa à Apollo en pleurant et en répétant les mêmes phrases. Lee fini par la gifler solidement et la blonde recula de plusieurs pas sous la douleur. Elle tituba puis tomba sur les genoux et le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

— Kara... dit-il doucement. Écoute, tu es au bout du rouleau, va dans ta cabine, fais un sac et retrouve-moi dans le hangar bâbord dans une heure. Je vais parler à mon père et lui demander qu'il te suspende pour un temps indéterminé. Cette situation ne peut plus durer, tu vas finir par pêter un câble et rendre les négociations totalement stériles.  
— Me... suspendre ? Pour quel motif ?

Lee haussa un sourcil et Kara comprit aussitôt. Elle se redressa alors, serra le poing et le jeune homme se prépara à recevoir le plus violent crochet qu'il eut jamais reçu de sa vie...

Pour faire plus vrai, il répondit et fila un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son amie. Leurs cris et les bruits attirèrent aussitôt des Marines qui les séparèrent et les conduisirent _manu militari_ chez l'Amiral...


	19. Chapter 19

.

 **Chapitre 19  
**

.

— Et voilà, nous y sommes !

Athéna coupa les moteurs du Rapace et ouvrit l'écoutille. Kara lui décocha un large sourire et la brune pinça les lèvres.

— Tabasser son officier supérieur pour se faire suspendre volontairement, faut être gonflé quand même, dit-elle. Si je pouvais en faire autant...  
— Tu ne vas pas cogner sur ton mari quand même, si ? fit Kara en tirant une langue espiègle.

Athéna rigola. Une porte coulissa alors un peu plus loin puis il y eut un bruit de débandade avant qu'un « Maman Kara ! » surpuissant ne résonne dans le hangar. Kara tourna la tête et vit une petite furie blonde bouclée comme un caniche, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue avec un nœud sur les reins, se précipiter en courant sur le Rapace. Starbuck ne se fit pas prier. Elle sauta hors du vaisseau, se réceptionna sur le sol de matière organique et tomba sur les genoux pour réceptionner Kacey.

— Kara ! s'exclama la fillette. Maman Kara, t'es revenue !

Le visage baigné de larmes, Kara se releva en emportant l'enfant, et Athéna posa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'approcha alors de Leoben qui lui fit un signe de tête.

— Alors, quelle est la raison de ce retour ? demanda le Cylon. Blake n'a rien voulu me dire...  
— Starbuck a été suspendue sans date de retour par l'Amiral pour avoir tabassé son officier supérieur, le Commandant Lee Adama, répondit Athéna. On lui a proposé la prison ou l'exil, elle a choisi l'exil. Elle sera probablement jugée d'ici quelques semaines, mais rien ne presse, à ce que je vois...  
— Cela ne m'étonne même pas, répondit Deux. Je veux dire, qu'elle ait frappé Adama. Il le mérite, des fois...

Athéna esquissa un sourire.

— Leoben, Kara n'aurait pas du être envoyée ici, fit alors Athéna en regardant vers son amie. Je devais la conduire sur le vaisseau de Tylium au départ, ordre de l'amiral, mais j'ai obéi aux sous-ordres de Lee et je l'ai amenée ici. Personne sur le Colonial Un ne doit savoir que Kara est ici sinon je suis bonne pour la prison et Lee aussi. Adama est sans doute au courant, à l'heure qu'il est, mais Roslin et Zarek pensent qu'elle est sur le vaisseau de Thylium.

Deux hocha la tête. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas que Lee ait fait en sorte qu'elle soit envoyée ici, plutôt que d'aller trimer sur un vaisseau rempli de minerai salissant. Il imaginait cependant tout à fait l'ancien Commandant du Pegasus, demander à sa meilleure amie de la frapper, exprès pour être suspendue par l'Amiral...

— Je compte sur toi, Leoben, c'est pour son bien à elle qu'elle est ici, reprir Athéna. Elle est à bout de nerfs et elle a besoin d'un peu de repos. Et ce n'est pas les deux pieds dans le minerai, qu'elle l'aura.  
— Essaie de faire avancer les choses concernant Kacey, Athéna... demanda alors le Cylon. Tu es un Cylon, toi aussi, et on t'a bien rendue ta fille...  
— Ils m'ont quand même fait croire qu'elle était morte pendant près d'un an ! répliqua la brune, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis d'accord... ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ceci dit, je vais voir si je peux parler à la Présidente, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va m'écouter... Et Zarek a les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de moi que de toi... Je pense qu'à ce stade, seul l'Amiral peut faire quelque chose qui fonctionnerait. Mais je ne sais pas s'il en a vraiment envie...

Leoben baissa les yeux et soudain, Kacey se jeta sur ses jambes et lui agrippa le pantalon. Le Cylon lui sourit en posant une main sur sa tête et releva le nez. Kara noua ses bras autour de son torse en soupirant. Il la serra solidement contre lui, le nez dans son cou, puis il regarda Athéna qui regagnait son vaisseau. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête puis disparut dans son Rapace qui décollage aussitôt en dégageant une grande bourrasque de cent. Leoben conduisit alors sa petite famille en hâte dans le couloir avant que la soute ne soit dépressurisée et ils regardèrent partir le petit vaisseau Colonial.

— On rentre ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Oui ! Viens Kara, j'ai plein de cadeaux pour toi ! s'exclama Kacey en prenant la jeune femme par la main.  
— Va avec C-18 ma chérie, on arrive, répondit la blonde en saluant le Centurion d'un signe de tête.

Le robot, planté à quelques pas de la, s'inclina et Kacey lui passa ensuite devant en chantonnant et en trottinant. Quand elle fut loin, Kara s'éloigna de Leoben, fit quelques pas, puis pivota et sourit. Leoben lui ouvrit alors ses bras et la jeune femme se serra contre lui.

— Si tu savais comme je suis contente d'être là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ces vacances forcées vont me faire du bien !  
— Oh, je m'en doute, et je vais m'en assurer personnellement, de ton bien-être... susurra Numéro Deux.

Kara gloussa. Elle recula légèrement et, avec une longue seconde de silence, tous deux échangèrent un baiser qui les propulsa contre un mur. Starbuck gémit, Leoben lui attrapa les hanches et la serra contre lui. Kara sentit aussitôt le feu lui prendre le ventre, mais la raison lui revint brutalement et elle brisa le baiser. Elle repoussa son compagnon qui la regarda, perplexe.

— Kacey, fit simplement la blonde.  
— Quoi, elle n'est pas là, si ?

Leoben fit un tour sur lui-même, soudain inquiet, mais sans voir la petite fille. Kara secoua alors la tête.

— Oh, ma colombe, je t'en prie, fit alors le jeune homme en comprenant. Kacey est une petite fille, elle ne comprend pas ce que nous faisons et puis de toute façons, nous ne nous faisons rien de mal, si ?

Il lui souffla alors quelque chose à l'oreille et Kara sursauta.

— Tu es sérieux ? dit-elle, les yeux ronds. Tu veux... un enfant avec moi ? Mais ?

Leoben recula alors en baissant la tête puis, prenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne, ils reprirent leur chemin le long des couloirs froids et identiques du grand vaisseau.

— J'ai réfléchi pendant ta longue absence, tu sais ? dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je t'aime Kara, je t'aime comme jamais un Cylon n'a aimé quelqu'un et je veux que tu passes le reste de ta vie avec moi. Je veux voir Kacey grandir, sortir avec des garçons, se marier et fonder sa famille, mais je veux aussi fonder une vrai famille avec toi, que nous ayons des enfants, comme Helo et Athéna. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra et les obstacles qu'il y aura à franchir.

Kara resta perplexe une seconde puis elle sourit et Leoben la prit dans ses bras sans cesser de marcher.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez le Cylon en faisant un détour, et Kara décida de s'y installer. Leoben en fut ravi, bien entendu, et demanda à ce que les affaires de sa compagne y soient apportées. Entre temps, celle-ci prit une longue douche bien chaude, une chose devenue rare sur le Galactica, puis enfila des vêtements civils que Leoben lui apporta. Elle décida ensuite d'aller rendre visite aux volontaires venus de Dogsville, et quand ceux-ci la reconnurent, ils lui firent un accueil qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé aussi enthousiaste. Elle fut invitée alors à visiter le vaste quartier que Blake leur avait octroyé, les autorisant à décorer à leur guise, et lui on offrit même à manger.

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite pour Kara, qui oublia rapidement qu'elle n'était pas sur le Basestar en vacances, mais en mise à pied, logiquement. Ainsi, en plus de passer du temps avec Kacey et Leoben, elle effectuait une sorte de corvée auto-infligée, qui consistait à passer la majeure partie de son temps dans le quartier de Dogsville, pour aider toutes ces personnes qui avaient tout perdu. Encore réticents à l'idée de se mêler aux Cylons, la plupart craignaient les copies de Six et de Huit qui circulaient parmi eux, et la présence de Kara, une militaire, les rassurait un peu.

Après une douzième journée à Dogsville, quand Kara rentra chez elle, elle tomba au beau milieu d'une grande partie de cache-cache à laquelle elle se joignit bien volontiers.

— Kacey ! Mais où elle est ? Leoben, tu as vu Kacey ? Je ne la trouve pas...  
— Non, je ne l'ai pas vue... Elle se cache ?  
— Je ne sais pas...

Leoben et Kara se sourirent. Soudain, l'enfant jaillit d'une tenture en poussant un cri censé faire peur à ses parents adoptifs, mais c'était sans compter que le Cylon l'attendait non loin du rideau et qu'il la saisit au vol, la retourna sur le dos et la hissa dans ses bras en répétant qu'il avait attrapé un gros poisson et qu'il fallait le remettre à l'eau ou alors le faire cuire pour le dîner.

— Je ne suis pas un poisson ! s'exclama la fillette, morte de rire. Repose-moi, Leoben, repose-moi !

Imitant l'avion, Leoben dirigea alors l'enfant sur Kara qui se mit à rire et s'enfuit aussitôt en courant. Les bras tendus, Kacey fini par attraper le pull de sa mère adoptive et Kara se retourna pour la réceptionner avant d'entreprendre de la dévorer toute crue.

— Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles !

Kara s'approcha alors du lit et Kacey se dégagea de ses bras et se réfugia sur les oreillers, le souffle court. Elle regarda celle qu'elle voyait à présent comme sa mère, s'asseoir au bord du lit en souriant et entreprit ensuite de sauter sur le matelas en chantant.

Leoben posa une main sur l'épaule de Kara qui leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Starbuck songea alors que cela faisait bientôt quinze jours qu'elle vivait sur le Basestar, et que personne encore n'avait cherché à la contacter. Bien entendu, elle savait que l'Amiral était au courant de la supercherie de son fils, par le biais d'une Six, et elle était désolée pour Lee qui avait eu droit à un solide savon de la part de son père, des réprimandes qu'il n'avait sans doute plus essuyé depuis des années... Heureusement, Roslin et Zarek ne semblaient toujours pas au courant, et c'était très bien comme ça.

En repensant à sa mise à pied, Kara se rappela que la Flotte Coloniale avait croisé une flotte Cylonne, trois jours plus tôt. Ils avaient combattu quelques heures, le temps que la flotte coloniale se mette en sécurité, puis ils avaient sauté et l'avaient rejointe. Depuis, c'était le calme plat, mais le prochain bond PRL pouvait très bien les précipiter dans une embuscade, ce que personne ne souhaitait. Kara avait cependant une craint, que sa mise à pied soit brusquement levée parce que le Galactica avait besoin de son CEG...

— À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Kara leva les yeux et sourit à Leoben.

— À rien en particulier... Je suis contente d'être ici, mais j'ai un peur d'être rapatriée au prochain combat...  
— Cela voudra dire que tu as été pardonnée pour tes actes déplacés, encore une fois, dit Leoben avec un sourire. Et puis, si on me demande, je pourrais certifier, et les habitants du Quartier aussi, que tu n'as pas passé ton séjour ici, à t'occuper de ta fille.

— C'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime beaucoup travailler avec eux, les aider à s'installer correctement, à se reconstruire une vie qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis des années.  
— Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Cependant, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner, pour le moment ?

Kara hocha la tête avec un sourire et Kacey grimpa dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement en silence.


	20. Chapter 20

.

 **Chapitre 20  
**

.

Ce matin-là, Kara était seule chez Leoben. Fatiguée et malade, la jeune femme était restée couchée, convaincue d'avoir mangé quelque chose que son estomac n'avait pas supporté. Le Cylon l'avait laissée pour s'occuper de Kacey, mais Kara savait qu'il veillait sur elle à distance.

Cela faisait un mois à présent qu'elle était sur le Basestar, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de la Présidente ou de Zarek. L'Amiral, lui, par contre, avait téléphoné à plusieurs reprise ces derniers jours, au début pour lui remonter les bretelles, puis pour lui faire savoir que Lee avait été puni en conséquences pour avoir monté un coup destiné à l'envoyer volontairement en exil, et enfin, pour lui dire que tant qu'elle travaillait sur le Basestar et ne se la coulait pas douce, elle n'aurait pas de problèmes. Il avait commué son exil en peine d'intérêt général et elle devait à présent fournir chaque semaine une feuille de présence signée par Blake.

Mais aujourd'hui, allongée sur son lit, l'estomac tout à l'envers, Kara n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et espérer ne plus être malade à son réveil. Un visiteur n'était pas de cet avis, cependant, et quand on frappa contre la porte, la jeune femme gémit.

Marbel Six entra quelques secondes plus tard, autorisée par C-15, qui faisait inlassablement le pied-de-grue devant la porte.

— Bonjour, bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Oh... Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ce matin, en effet !  
— J'ai mal à l'estomac, j'ai envie de vomir et la tête qui tourne, répondit Kara en s'asseyant au bout du lit.  
— Tu as mangé quelque chose en particulier hier soir ?  
— Pas que je sache... mais peut-être qu'un truc était daubé.  
— Peu probable, mais possible.

Kara soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sinon ? demanda-t-elle. Tu viens juste pour me rendre visite ?  
— Oh non, en fait, j'apporte les vitamines pour Kacey, répondit Marbel avec un sourire. Ses os sont un peu fragiles ces dernières semaines, l'Hybride pense qu'elle manque de calcium. Et j'ai croisé Leoben en chemin, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Kara opina et regarda autour d'elle.

— Je veillerais à lui donner plus de lait, dit-elle en prenant la boîte d'ampoules que lui tendait Marbel. En tous cas, elle est en pleine forme, bien plus que moi...  
— Oui, j'ai vu ça, répondit Marbel Six en souriant. Et Leoben et toi, ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas venus me voir depuis un petit moment, j'en conclu donc que tu as fait la paix avec tes sentiments ?

Kara haussa les épaules.

— Ça va, dit-elle. Il s'occupe beaucoup de Kacey et moi je passe beaucoup de temps à m'inquiéter, mais on s'en sort.  
— Tant mieux.  
— Tu dis que tu as croisé Leoben en venant ?  
— Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en forme ce matin... Comme je venais ici pour Kacey, il m'a demandé de voir ce qui t'arrivais.

Kara soupira et se frotta le visage.

— Tu dors assez la nuit ? lui demanda la Six.  
— Six, peut-êtres sept heures, mais c'est le double que ce que je dors quand je suis sur le Galactica...  
— Dormir six ou sept heures ne veut pas dire que ton sommeil est réparateur, répondit Marbel. Mais je peux te donner quelque chose pour mieux dormir, si tu veux...  
— Non, ça ira. Je te remercie. Comme je disais, quand j'étais à bord du Galactica, je ne dormais que deux ou trois heures tous les trois jours, alors j'ai l'habitude.  
— Hm, oui, j'imagine, la vie de soldat ce n'est pas simple... commenta Marbel en plissant la bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez le moindre problème, toi comme Leoben, que ce soit sur l'un, sur l'autre, ou sur Kacey, ou bien si vous voulez tout simplement discuter, je suis là.  
— Entendu, je note, merci d'être passée.

Marbel hocha la tête et sourit.

— Bien, je dois aller voir les réfugiés maintenant, j'ai deux accouchements de prévus aujourd'hui ! dit-elle en se levant. Je suis vraiment contente que ces femmes me fassent confiance à ceez point.

Kara sourit en hochant la tête et Marbel trépigna. Quatre femmes enceintes avaient été volontaires pour aller vivre sur le Basestar allié, pensant y trouver une vie meilleure pour leur enfant à venir, et deux d'entre elles, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont c'était le cinquième enfant, et une jeune femme de vingt ans dont c'était le premier, allaient donc honorer le Basestar des vagissements des nouveau-nés que les Cylons chérissaient tant. Il y avait même fort à parier que la salle serait remplie de copies plus ou moins identiques venues assister aux délivrances !

.

Leoben et Kacey ne rentrèrent que vers midi, et le Cylon surpris sa compagne en lui apportant le déjeuner. Malheureusement, Kara ne parvint pas en avaler la moitié avant d'avoir de méchantes crampes d'estomac. Elle préféra donc ne pas insister et s'allongea pour regarder Leoben et Kacey manger leur repas.

— Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe pour notre cas sur le Galactica, dit soudain Deux, pensif. Tu as bien eu l'Amiral, mais il n'a rien dit ?

Kara secoua la tête.

— Tu crois que je peux appeler Helo ? demanda-t-elle alors. Peut-être qu'il pourra me répondre ? Ou Lee ?  
— Nous avons des connexions sécurisées, cela devrait pouvoir se faire, mais s'il y avait eu un changement quelconque, on nous aurait averti, tu ne crois pas ? répondit son compagnon.  
— Peut-être... Je verrais ça cet après midi si je ne suis pas trop barbouillée.  
— Entendu. J'attends encore un moment puis j'emmène Kacey chez Amanda, je dois aller faire quelque chose pour Blake, à l'autre bout du vaisseau... grimaça Leoben.  
— Quoi donc ?

Leoben haussa les épaules et soupira.

— Compter les caisses de nourriture... Blake à dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, et c'est tombé sur moi...

Kara sourit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activités à bord pour ceux qui ne combattaient pas et il fallait donc bien leur trouver une occupation. Ainsi, si certains réfugiés parmi les moins craintifs s'étaient proposés pour soigner et entretenir les Raiders quand ils revenaient de combat, pour les autres, les activités se faisaient rares et les femmes s'étaient rapidement organisées en groupes plus ou moins importants pour coudre et tisser tout en discutant et en veillant sur leurs enfants.

Kara se retint cependant de rire, sachant que Leoben avait tendance à se vexer pour un rien. Ce fut un coup sec contre la porte qui coupa leur discussion et un Centurion entra dans la chambre en baissant la tête.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Numéro Deux. Pardon ? Tu en es sûr ? Très bien, merci.

C-18 s'inclina puis s'en alla et Leoben pivota vers Kara qui l'interrogea du regard.

— L'Amiral est à bord, Kara.

La blonde pâlit aussitôt et s'assit laborieusement sur le lit.

— Je ne suis pas en état de le recevoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain affolée. Je risque de dégueuler sur ses chaussures !  
— Il y aussi la Présidente et Zarek... ajouta le Cylon.  
— Eugh...

Ce fut tout ce que Starbuck parvint à articuler, avant de bondir du lit et d'aller vomir dans la salle de bains...

Quand Kara revint, Leoben serra les lèvres. Il hésita à lui poser une question un peu personnelle, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant la parole en premier.

— Que font-ils à bord ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Te parler, j'imagine.  
— Mais ils ne savent pas que je suis ici... Si ?  
— Quelqu'un a dû cafter... Mais ce n'est pas moi, je te rassure.  
— Seuls Lee et Athéna sont au courant, répondit Kara, pâle.  
— Et l'Amiral, acheva Leoben.

On frappa soudain contre la porte et les deux adultes se figèrent. Leoben chercha alors Kacey des yeux et alla la cueillir sur son tapis de jeux. Il lui annonça qu'ils allaient aller jouer avec les autres enfants à bord et la petite fille ne protesta pas. Le Cylon s'approcha alors de la porte qui s'ouvrit et C-18 le laissa passer. C-15, dans son dos, empêcha les trois coloniaux de le suivre et les poussa dans la chambre dont la porte se referma aussitôt sur eux, laissant les Centurions sur le seuil.

— Capitaine ?

Kara se hérissa. Elle recula alors vers le lit et s'assit sur les couvertures sans moufter. L'Amiral, Zarek et Roslin se plantèrent alors devant elle et l'Amiral lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant, mais la jeune femme ne parvint qu'à lui offrir une grimace tendue.

— Ne soyez pas aussi anxieuse, nous vous apportons ce qui pourrait être une bonne nouvelle, répondit Roslin.  
— Avec vous, je me méfie ! rétorqua aussitôt Kara, les sourcils froncés, refoulant une nausée. Nous n'avons pas la même définition des « bonnes nouvelles »...

Roslin serra les lèvres et Kara plissa les yeux. L'Amiral se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

— Capitaine Thrace, vous êtes autorisée à reprendre le service comme Pilote de Viper et CEG, votre mise à pied est levée, dit-il. Dès demain, vous retournez sur le Galactica.

Starbuck resta de marbre, les lèvres serrées. Elle cligna des paupières et Zarek se racla la gorge. Un silence pesant passa et Kara inspira soudain.

— Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, surpris.

— _C'était_ la bonne nouvelle... grinça Zarek. Ce chez votre joie, surtout.

Nouveau silence. Adama colla soudain un coup de coude à Zarek qui jura entre ses dents. Intriguée, Kara les regarda tous deux et soudain Roslin grommela et s'approcha d'un pas.

— Capitaine Thrace... Kara, commença-t-elle. Voilà bien des semaines que nous nous déchirons afin de déterminer le destin de la petite Kacey...

Elle marqua une pause et comme Starbuck ne disait rien, elle reprit :

— Nous avons enfin pu nous mettre d'accord, Tom et moi, et l'Amiral. Il a fallu faire des sacrifices, cependant, et certains ne vont peut-être pas vous plaire mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu faire mieux.

Silence.

— Hem... Vous ne dites rien ? demanda Roslin, que ce silence étonnait.

Kara regarda la Présidente un peu de travers puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. Si vous ne m'annoncez pas que je peux signer les papiers d'adoption de Kacey et indiquer dans la case « père » le nom de Leoben, je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
— Kara, enfin, nous... commença l'Amiral.  
— Vous faites votre mauvaise tête, voilà tout ! répliqua soudain la blonde en se levant. Mais merde à la fin, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi butés, tous ? En quoi cela est-il si compliqué d'autoriser un enfant orphelin à aller vivre avec la personne qu'il aime, hein ? Kacey m'adore, elle adore Leoben, elle sait qu'il est un Cylon et elle s'en contre-fiche ! C'est son père, ce sera pour elle l'homme le plus merveilleux de l'univers jusqu'à sa mort ! Elle sait que nous ne sommes pas ses vrais parents, elle a vu sa mère mourir dans d'affreuses douleurs, elle lui a dit au revoir avant qu'on la jette dans l'espace ! Pourquoi vous ne pigez pas ça, bon sang ! Kacey a besoin de parents, d'un père et d'une mère pour continuer à s'épanouir et je suis là, avec Leoben ! On peut _tout_ lui offrir !

Kara de figea alors et serra les mâchoires. Elle porta une main à sa bouche puis souffla.

— Tout va bien, Kara ? demanda alors Adama. Tu es pâle... Es-tu malade ?  
— Un aliment daubé, ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme en agitant sa main libre.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite des trois visiteurs et posa ses mais sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Le cuir crissa quand elle y enfonça ses ongles.

— Kara, calme-toi... tenta alors Adama.  
— Non ! Non, j'en ai assez qu'à vous trois, vous dirigiez ma vie ! Je suis amoureuse d'un Cylon, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, fonder une famille avec lui ! s'exclama la jeune femme, crispée.  
— Et ton rôle de soldat ? demanda l'Amiral. Tu veux tout abandonner maintenant alors que nous sommes si près du but ?

Kara secoua la tête.

— Je suis un soldat et je le resterait, je continuerai à vous servir, à servir les Coloniaux, à les protéger jusqu'à ce que je me fasse tuer ou que je sois trop vieille pour combattre ! répondit-elle. Mais en parallèle de ça, je veux juste qu'on me laisse une chance de faire ce pour quoi je suis venue au monde en tant que femme, je veux élever Kacey, je veux tomber enceinte, avoir un bébé, je veux me remarier et vivre enfin heureuse ! C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? Je ne perds pas de vue que nous sommes dans l'espace, que notre avenir est incertain, mais justement ! Parce que notre avenir est incertain, je veux pouvoir le vivre maintenant et vous devriez en faire autant tous autant que vous êtes ! Zarek, dénichez une femme ; Amiral, Laura, vous attendez quoi, sérieux ?

Zarek serra les mâchoires, outré, et Roslin vira au rose soutenu tandis qu'Adama esquissait un sourire amusé. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kacey traversa la pièce en courant et Kara la hissa dans ses bras dans la foulée.

— Regardez-la ! dit-elle. Comment pouvez-vous lui interdire d'être heureuse, hein ? Elle nous aime, hein ma puce, tu nous aimes, Leoben et moi ? Dis-leur, à ces vilains adultes !

Kacey regarda Kara, surprise, puis pivota vers les trois autres et, les mains sur les hanches, assise sur le bras de sa mère adoptive, elle déclara :

— Ben oui que j'aime mon papa et ma maman ! Même si ce ne sont pas les vrais.

Ce fut apparemment la goutte de trop pour Roslin qui chancela et fondit en larmes. L'Amiral la prit aussitôt par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Kara déposa alors Kacey sur le sol et la petite fille s'approcha de la Présidente, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et demanda de sa petite voix flûtée :

— Pourquoi tu pleures, madame ? Tu es triste ? Pourtant, on est bien ici, c'est drôle de vivre avec les Cylons, ils ne sont pas méchants, tu sais ? Même les grands robots, ils sont gentils avec moi et avec les autres humains. Les trucs brillants sur leurs mains, elles me font peur parfois, mais je sais qu'ils sont gentils...

Ce faisant, elle tourna la tête vers C-18 qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'appartement, et le Toaster inclina la tête. Roslin eut un hoquet et Kacey la regarda. Elle posa alors sa petite main sur la joue ridée et la Présidente eut un rire.

— C'est d'accord... dit-elle. C'est d'accord, Capitaine, vous pouvez adopter cette petite, Leoben et vous, et vous pouvez aller vivre où vous voulez, sauf sur le Galactica qui n'est définitivement pas un endroit pour une enfant.  
— Quoi !? s'exclama aussitôt Zarek. Laura, vous avez perdu la raison ?!  
— Le méchant monsieur, il va arrêter de crier sur les dames, ok ? fit soudain Kacey en se tournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle le bouscula alors en lui donnant un coup de poing ridicule dans la jambe, et un silence stupéfait tomba sur la pièce et soudain, l'Amiral ronfla et pivota aussitôt. Kara se mordit les lèvres et Kacey fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de Zarek qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il venait de se faire moucher par une gamine de trois ans et personne ne semblait prêt à le soutenir...

— Mais... balbutia-t-il. Mais enfin, personne n'a de bon sens dans cette histoire ?

Kara regarda alors C-18 et lui fit un signe de tête. Le Toaster hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Zarek qui leva les yeux vers lui avant de le précéder, incapable de penser rationnellement, choqué.

— Attendez-moi, fit soudain la Présidente ren se levant de sa chaise.

Le Centurion s'arrêta et patient à. Zarek préféra aller attendre dans le couloir.

— Kara, fit alors la femme. Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les douleurs que vous avez pu subir à cause de notre entêtement. Mais je tiens à vous dire que c'est une fleur que je vous fais là, parce que vous êtes un soldat exemplaire quoiqu'un peu suicidaire, mais aussi une mère dans toute sa splendeur, apparemment. Tâchez d'élever Kacey convenablement et d'en faire votre digne héritière.  
— Je ferai de mon mieux, Madame, merci.

Roslin lui tapota alors l'épaule un peu gauchement puis passa devant C-18 et quitta la pièce. L'Amiral fit alors face à la blonde.

— Tu vois, quand on persévère, on est toujours récompensés, dit-il.  
— Dans votre monde, sans doute. Dans le mien, il me faut me battre encore et toujours et je sens que ce n'est pas terminé.  
— Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Adama en haussant un sourcil.

Kara sourit doucement et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

— Parce que je le sais...

L'Amiral entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis sourit. Il alla enlacer la jeune femme, l'embrassa longuement sur le front en lui recommandant de prendre soin d'elle, puis il rejoignit les deux politiciens dans le couloir à qui il dissimula la nouvelle, bien entendu. Il n'était pas question qu'un nouveau scandale éclate maintenant ! Après tant de mois d'incertitude, un peu de calme et un retour aux habitudes allait être plus qu'appréciable. Oh oui...

.

 **FIN**


End file.
